<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in Fire by Dylwsn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940730">Love in Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylwsn/pseuds/Dylwsn'>Dylwsn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, Lobisomens, M/M, Romance, Stlaus, Vampiros, Violencia, Yaoi, sobrenatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylwsn/pseuds/Dylwsn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma noite chuvosa de sexta-feira, Stiles está trabalhando na veterinária de Deaton, substituindo Scott enquanto ele vai em uma viagem em família com Melissa e Chris Argent, e um homem incomum, de aparência sobrenatural e jamais vista por si, aparece todo molhado na porta da clínica pedindo ajuda para sua pequena filha que está doente, a qual ele prontamente ajuda.</p><p>"O amor nasce como uma brasa de uma chama<br/>Tão ardente e inesperado para aqueles que o sentem<br/>E os consomem de muitas maneiras<br/>Mas nenhum jamais reclamou."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Eu o conheci na clínica de Deaton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu o conheci na clínica de Deaton.</p><p>Eu estava aprendendo a arte dos druidas, ou seja, lendo alguns livros de Deaton sobre o mundo sobrenatural para caso algum outro problema venha para nossas vidas e ameace a cidade.</p><p>Scott tinha saído mais cedo naquele dia, iria passar o fim de semana com sua mãe e Chris em algum lugar, uma viagem que ambos os mais velhos estavam planejando a algum tempo.</p><p>Quando a porta da entrada foi aberta e o sino tocou, informando novos clientes com seus bichinhos, ou era para ser somente isso.</p><p>Mas não era.</p><p>Era um homem carregando o corpo de uma criança, uma menina. Eles estavam todos molhados devido à chuva que atingia a cidade naquele dia.</p><p>Dava para saber que ele era sobrenatural sua aparência demonstrava.</p><p>Seus olhos amarelo-sol brilhantes, não de um beta normal, e os globos oculares pretos destacavam mais ainda seu olhar clemente. E as veias pulsantes em volta dos olhos completava a transformação, mas ele estava sob controle de si.</p><p>A garota não estava com aparência boa, estava extremamente pálida, a respiração lenta, seu olhos estavam alternando entre um amarelo fraco e seus olhos azuis.</p><p>— Por favor! Ajude minha filha – Disse o estranho.</p><p>— Por aqui – E indiquei para me seguir.</p><p>O levei até atrás da clínica, onde Deaton fazia as cirurgias e seus diagnósticos dos animais.</p><p>Ele colocou sua filha ali em cima.</p><p>— Stiles, o que… – Falou Deaton, assim que saiu de onde cuidava dos animais presos.</p><p>— Você é Alan Deaton? – O estranho pergunta.</p><p>— Sim, sou – Confirmou.</p><p>— Pode ajudá-la? – Referiu-se a sua filha.</p><p>Deaton não respondeu, apenas se dirigiu até onde a menina estava e começou a passar o estetoscópio nos peitos, checando os batimentos e contando no relógio.</p><p>Pegou uma lanterna e conferiu a dilatação da pupila, o que não foi muito. Ela estava muito fraca. Logo depois, abriu o armário de remédios, não o convencional, mas o de curar lobisomens ou outras espécies.</p><p>Retirou de lá um frasco sem nome com um conteúdo amarelo, eu não sabia o que era. E o cara pareceu não gostar, pois fechou a cara no mesmo instante.</p><p>Além disso, retirou um menor, um pequeno, com uma substância transparente, como água e um pote de barro em forma um tanto oval.</p><p>Ele jogou esses dois itens lá e pegou uma pétala de flor que eu conhecia, acônito, mata-lobo, e a amassou junto ao líquido, adquirindo uma cor um tanto duvidosa.</p><p>— Stiles, me dê sua mão – E estendeu o braço.</p><p>Eu o dei minha mão, ele a cortou e apertei minha mão para o sangue cair no líquido, o qual logo pegou fogo e se tornou roxo.</p><p>O desconhecido encarou-me com curiosidade após esse feito, deixando-me constrangido, não estava acostumado com atenção de outros.</p><p>O druida levou o líquido aos lábios da criança, de aparentemente dez anos, e a deixou tomar tudo.</p><p>Logo deitou a cabeça da mesma na plataforma de metal e a observou ressoar levemente.</p><p>Voltou com o mesmo processo de antes, o cara estava mais calmo, suas lágrimas, misturadas à água da chuva, pararam de cair. </p><p>Eu o dei uma toalha de uma das gavetas da sala, Deaton as utilizava para limpar os animais que vinham ser cuidados.</p><p>— Obrigado – Agradeceu, eu somente sorri.</p><p>Deaton saiu da sala, deve ter ido ao escritório refletir a situação ou avisar alguém do pack sobre a situação, embora isso seja improvável. </p><p>O estranho pegou a cadeira próxima ao balcão com anotações e colocou ao lado de sua filha pegando a mão dela em seguida.</p><p>Dava para ver sua expressão de cansaço e sofrimento.</p><p>Não tinha como não ter empatia.</p><p>Eu me retirei da sala, ele nem me notou. Então fui para a recepção e peguei o livro que eu continuava a ler, sobre vampiros e bruxas.</p><p>O sino foi tocado de novo algum tempo depois, outra pessoa entrou no estabelecimento. Dessa vez era um homem de terno azul escuro. Ele também estava molhado, a chuva ainda não tinha passado.</p><p>— Onde está meu irmão? – Indaga.</p><p>Ao ouvir a voz do estranho, o outro homem vem até a recepção, eles se encaram e o loiro abraça o de terno.</p><p>O clima tenso era sentido por mim.</p><p>Não demoraram muito e foram até onde estava a menina desacordada.</p><p>Deaton não tardou demais em sua sala, logo saiu e encarou ambos os homens na sala com a criança, saindo de lá com algum livro antigo, que eu nunca vi, em mãos.</p><p>Ele deixou o livro no balcão e o abriu, procurando página por página, sob os olhares dos dois desconhecidos, até parar em uma específica e ler.</p><p>Ele voltou ao armário e tirou diversos itens. Colocou tudo sobre o balcão e continuou a ler o que estava escrito, fazendo tudo como se seguisse uma receita de bolo.</p><p>Ao terminar, ele levou outro líquido, esse azulado brilhante, para a garota tomar novamente, dessa vez o pai segurou o braço de Deaton e o olhou com raiva, mas eu via apenas receio.</p><p>— Eu vou curá-la – Avisou e o pai soltou.</p><p>O de terno apenas olhou a interação.</p><p>A garota começou a absorver o líquido e terminou sozinha, depois seu olhos, já abertos, passaram de amarelo, azul, vermelho e novamente amarelo, e dormiu novamente.   </p><p>Eu me aproximei do livro antigo e li o que informava, além de ver os símbolos que eu tanto conhecia.</p><p>Era uma receita de uma bebida que tornava o lobisomem sujeito ao equilíbrio celta, ou seja, submisso ao sistema beta, alfa e ômega.</p><p>— O lobo dela estava entrando em conflito com a parte vampira – Começou explicar Deaton tomando a minha atenção. — E se descontrolando no processo. Usei o sangue do Stiles – Apontou para mim. — E curei os sintomas do corpo.</p><p>Eu somente o encarava surpreso, meu sangue tinha curado uma criatura sobrenatural, mas eu era humano, não entendia como era possível.</p><p>— Para evitar essa situação de novo, utilizando o método dos druidas para lobisomens de fora se integrarem ao sistema e não se descontrolassem – Pausou. — O sistema alfa, beta e ômega – Diz ao loiro.</p><p>— O que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou o de terno com um sotaque britânico leve.</p><p>— Acredito que devido à parte vampira, ela não teve descontrole na lua cheia e nem precisa de uma alcatéia, mas, talvez, ela precisa de uma âncora – Continuou a explicação, ignorando a pergunta do outro homem.</p><p>—Âncora? – A voz do pai soou no local, com um sotaque britânico forte.</p><p>Era uma ótima voz.</p><p>— É quando um lobisomem atribuindo alguém importante ou especial à si como o motivo para esquecer sua humanidade – Eu expliquei. — É diferente do modo de humanidade dos vampiros que pode ser desligada.</p><p>Os olhares dos três caíram em mim.</p><p>— Isso Stiles – Assentiu. — É para caso ela não tenha controle de si mesma na lua cheia, por conta da manifestação de seu lobo interior.</p><p>— Quanto tempo até ela acordar? – O terno indaga.</p><p>— Creio que logo, ela só está dormindo, sem risco de vida – Guarda os materiais no armário e o trancou. - Podem mudar-se-la para casa se quiserem, só a tragam amanhã para um check-up.</p><p>O pai passou um braço pelas pernas da garota e o outro atrás das costas, retirando-a da plataforma e suspendendo-a. Virou-se para Deaton e o agradeceu, fez o mesmo comigo, só que me encarando mais e um vislumbre de curiosidade e fascínio no olhar, antes de sair ela pela porta.</p><p>O irmão do homem se aproximou de ambos e agradeceu à Deaton ao parar à sua frente.</p><p>— Elijah Mikaelson – Apresentou-se à mim. — Obrigado.</p><p>— Stiles Stilinski e de nada. </p><p>O homem balançou a cabeça e foi-se embora. O druida foi ao escritório pegar a chave do local para fechar e eu peguei o livro que lia, meu guarda-chuva e fui rumo à minha baby, enquanto observava o ambiente molhado e sentava o clima frio de Dezembro.</p><p>E refletia se eu o veria novamente algum dia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Não demorou para encontrá-lo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Não demorou para eu encontrá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No dia seguinte, Deaton, pela manhã, chamou-me novamente para ir a clínica no horário em que ele iria abrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que fosse sábado, infelizmente eu não poderia dormir até às dez, minha promessa a Scott em ajudar na clínica impedia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E os pesadelos também não deixariam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando cheguei no local do veterinário, avisto um camaro preto que eu reconheço imediatamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek estava lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saio de minha baby, um jeep azul com portas pretas que recebi de minha mãe, e caminho até porta de entrada em passos lentos e temerosos com o que vou encontrar lá dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melhor </span>
  <em>
    <span>quem</span>
  </em>
  <span> irei encontrar lá dentro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorando a tremedeira e o nervosismo claro que está sendo transmitido para cada célula de meu corpo, eu coloco a mão na maçaneta da porta, abrindo-a e entrando, cautelosamente, atravessando a barreira sobrenatural que tem na entrada, fazendo o sino tocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu vou direto até os fundos, mas não tem ninguém, nem Deaton e nem Derek, o qual agradeço profundamente aos céus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguiria encará-lo agora e receber o </span>
  <em>
    <span>olhar</span>
  </em>
  <span> de julgamento que sempre é direcionado à mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como ele é um lobisomem, creio que já deve ter sentido minha presença no recinto. Então, apenas vou cuidar dos animais na sala ao lado da que fizemos a cura à menina de ontem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tem saída, porém não tem porquê ele entrar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuido de um por um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um gato preto com alguns pedaços de pelo faltando, eles caíram, de acordo com Deaton, pelo fato da falta de alimentação e cuidados com ele, além do comportamento recluso e arisco devido às agressões que possivelmente recebia; Deaton o recebeu de uma garota nessa semana, ela tinha-o encontrado na estrada, sozinho, sem coleira ou algo que remetesse ao passado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outro fora um cachorro branco, o veterinário disse algo sobre ele ser um WHWT, uma sigla para definir mais fácil a raça, ele estava ali devido à intoxicação alimentar, por isso estava comendo coisas leves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouço a porta do escritório abrir, mesmo com todos esses bichos nessa sala, eles ficam quietos com minha presença, parece que me reconhecem como protetor, então a clínica fica um silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott me disse que ele não entra nessa sala, os cachorros ficam agitados na presença dele e os gatos tentam-no arranhar. É engraçado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Os passos permanecem na recepção, Derek agradece Deaton de algo e saí porta afora, com o sino tocando, sem importar se eu estava lá ou não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O doutor não demora a me encontrar, ele aparece repentinamente na porta após um tempo, cuidando de um passarinho que estava com a asa quebrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, finalmente chegou – Sorriu para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia – Respondo apenas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo ele começa a ver a situação dos animais, eu me retiro da sala para não atrapalhar ou impedir seu trabalho e me sento na cadeira da recepção, e continuo lendo o livro de Alan, que é quase um bestiário, na página de </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragões</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha leitura é interrompida pelas pessoas de ontem, os dois homens e a garotinha, essa animada e saltitante como se nunca tivesse ficado doente, só que estavam acompanhado de uma mulher loira, com uma cara não muito boa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles conseguiram atravessar a barreira novamente e a garotinha se sentou nas cadeiras encostadas na parede que ocupava uma parte da sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele está só vistoriando os animais, para saber se estão com dificuldade na recuperação – Aviso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os três me olharam e o somente o pai assentiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A garota, ao ouvir minha voz, encarou-me com toda a atenção que tinha, mesmo após eu ter voltado a ler, não me concentrando direito, pois a todo momento eu sentia a sensação de ser observado, não só por um par de olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando eu levantei os olhos novamente para saber se a garota ainda estava olhando, surpreendi-me dela estar do outro lado do balcão me olhando com algo que eu reconheço como curiosidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observei os outros três olhando para mim e para a garota também, com curiosidade e confusão nos rostos. O pai estava com algo a mais que eu não pude reconhecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem estendeu sua mão para mim, abrindo a palma e pondo-a para cima, como se quisesse que eu a pegasse para dar ou ter conforto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu toquei sua mão e a fechei junto à sua, ela logo soltou, deu a volta no balcão e se aproximou da cadeira, tudo sob os olhares dos três outros indivíduos da sala e o meu, porém somente focando em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela abriu os braços e pulou, abraçou-me e se sentou no meu colo, a ajeitei melhor para não deixá-la cair, embora eu estivesse chocado com a atitude repentina dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com os braços em volta de mim, e numa posição melhor do que começou, ela afundou o nariz em meu pescoço, fungando e respirando o meu cheiro, algo que eu reconheci como característica de lobisomem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan apareceu na sala instantes depois e observou a cena, não parecia muito surpreso, mas era claro que ele estava impressionado e curioso com o que houve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os outros três notaram a presença do doutor e o pai tratou logo de retirá-la de meu colo, mesmo sob resistência da mesma, com o rosto confuso e pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos nós fomos aos fundos e ele colocou a menina sentada dessa vez, com seus pés balançando uma hora ou outra, um sinal claro de ansiedade sobre o que estava por vir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deaton começou a inspeção, dilatação de pupila, batimento cardíaco, respiração normalizada, ações para conferir se a paciente estava sofrendo de algum mal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas nada foi achado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora, mostre seus olhos de lobo para mim, pequena – Pediu o druida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela mostrou, os olhos eram de betas normais, um dourado choque brilhando no olhar, direcionado especificamente à mim, como se eu pudesse ver algo além deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora o seu – Acenou para o pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele mostrou também, só que seus olhos não eram iguais ao da filha, eram amarelo-sol, brilhantes, sim, mas não como as da menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês veem? – Perguntou para os três, a jovem não desviou o olhar de mim. — Os olhos dele e dela são diferentes. Isso se dá devido à poção que fiz. Sr. Mikaelson, sua filha é uma beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beta? – Perguntou o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O sistema alfa, beta e ômega, ou ABO, é a classe de lobos utilizado pelos druidas para diferenciar eles – Começou a explicar. — Alfas, são os líderes e mais fortes que os betas e ômegas, geralmente comandam uma alcatéia e só possui um; betas são os membros da alcatéia e seguem os alfas; e os ômegas são lobos solitários que possuem sangue de alguém importantes para ele nas mãos – Terminou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que significa? – Indagou a loira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que ela não é o mesmo tipo de lobisomem que seu pai – Pausou. — Mas eles não vão se atacar se é o que pensa, além de reconhecer como família, lobos celtas possuem mais controle sobre o animal interior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, ela está bem? – O Elijah perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, está – Confirmou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deaton colocou o estetoscópio no balcão no canto da sala e começou a escrever algumas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A jovem, vendo que não haveria mais consulta, desceu da mesma e veio ao meu lado, pegando a minha mão e a entrelaçando, sorrindo para mim ao chegar mais perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os três voltaram a me encarar com curiosidade, deixando-me constrangido, diferente da sala de entrada, quando eu estava chocado demais pela atitude dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, filha, por que você fica abraçando esse garoto? – Indaga o pai, abaixando-se na altura dela e parando a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele cheira a família – Respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan para de escrever na hora e a encara, como se ela tivesse atraído a atenção dele por dizer algo ou apresentar um super poder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah e a loira só olhavam tudo com extremo interesse. O pai somente a olhava esperando alguma outra coisa sair da boca de sua filha ou tivesse contando uma piada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minha lobinha, ele não é sua família – Disse lentamente, o sotaque britânico saindo forte, tornando-se agradável de se ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é – Balançou a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é, Hope. Nós que somos – Referiu-se aos outros dois atrás de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês são – Afirmou. — Mas ele também é – E apertou minha mão mais forte para confirmar, de algum jeito, o que disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem somente suspirou e a olhou, se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela pegar, a mesma pegou, porém não soltou a minha, embora o aperto esteja ficando um pouco quente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aqui está meu número e alguns detalhes que podem acontecer com ela – Deaton falou quebrando o silêncio que se instaurou na sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele, então, entrega uma folha de papel almaço rabiscado com algumas especificações e números, provavelmente explicando alguns detalhes da nova classificação da menina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quem pega é o homem de terno, Elijah, e guarda no bolso dentro do paletó, já que ele demonstrava responsabilidade somente ao vê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, hora de ir – Disse o pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela a olhou e depois para mim, com um semblante triste soltou minha mão, no entanto, soltou a do pai também e me abraçou, levantou a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos, os seus estando amarelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual o seu nome? – Indagou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau Stiles – E sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau Hope – Passei a mão na cabeça dela, algo que adquiri com o tempo no pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela pega a mão de seu pai novamente e acompanha-os rumo à saída, antes de passar pela porta, me olha novamente e acena para mim, indo direto ao carro estacionado na frente da clínica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu somente os olho e quando estão longe de minha visão, volto aos meus afazeres na clínica, esperando novos clientes chegarem e lendo o bestiário de Deaton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignorando a sensação de conforto presente em meu peito.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Os vi, novamente, alguns dias depois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os vi novamente alguns dias depois.</p><p>Estava indo para a escola normalmente como todos os dias de aula, quando não havia um perigo iminente na cidade.</p><p>Meus dias como assistente de Deaton já tinham chegado ao fim, uma pena de fato, eu tinha gostado ajudá-lo a cuidar dos bichinhos, de certa forma me confortava.</p><p>Scott também tinha voltado de sua viagem. De acordo com ele, sua mãe e Chris se grudaram feito unhas carne e sempre tinha um clima romântico no ar, para ele, era estranho ver o pai da sua ex namorando a tia Mel, mas não era contra, gostava de ver como sua mãe estava feliz.</p><p>Ao estacionar numa vaga um pouco afastada da entrada do colégio, onde o resto do pack estava, e descer de meu amor, fui, de repente, abraçado pela perna por um corpo pequeno com cabeleira castanha.</p><p>Logo a reconheci quando levantou a cabeça e olhei seus olhos azuis claros.</p><p>Era a filha do homem loiro que visitou a clínica no outro dia.</p><p>Eu a soltei de minha perna, com muito esforço, e me abaixei na altura dela, ela logo me abraçou novamente, só que seus braços estavam em meu pescoço.</p><p>— Ei, pequena, o que faz aqui? – Perguntei.</p><p>— Vim ver você – Respondeu.</p><p>— E cadê o seu pai? </p><p>— Em casa.</p><p>— Você deixou seu pai em casa e veio para cá sozinha? – Eu perguntei com o tom mais indignado possível, só que ela não viu por estar enterrando a cabeça no meu pescoço.</p><p>Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.</p><p>Eu suspirei, não podia faltar aula, caso faltasse mais meu pai iria se irritar e provavelmente repetir o ano.</p><p>— Quer ficar na escola comigo? Depois das aulas eu te levo até o Deaton.</p><p>— Sim – Disse simples.</p><p>A pego no colo e a carrego rumo à entrada, sob os olhares de alguns estudantes em questionamento, confusão e incredulidade, por eu estar carregando uma criança.</p><p>Eu sabia que logo iam ignorar, sempre o fazem.</p><p>O primeiro a notar minha presença foi Isaac. </p><p>Ele abriu um sorriso ao me ver e um semblante confuso após ver o que carrego, eu achei engraçado aquela expressão e ri.</p><p>O resto só percebeu mesmo que eu cheguei ao restar praticamente do lado deles, o suficiente para chamar a atenção.</p><p>— Stiles – Chamou Scott. — Quem é ela?</p><p>— A garota que eu te disse Mascott.</p><p>Os olhares estavam sob ela, mas a mesma só cheirava meu pescoço.</p><p>— E por que ela cheira engraçado? – Indagou Liam.</p><p>— Engraçado? – Pergunto.</p><p>— Ela cheira algo gostoso com morte – Responde. — Além de lobo.</p><p>— Ela é um lobisomem? – Isaac dessa vez pergunta.</p><p>— Stiles, quem é ela? – Scott questiona em tom mais sério.</p><p>Apenas reviro os olhos. — Minha responsabilidade, apenas. Vamos para a aula? – Retruco. — Ah, Scott ligue pro Deaton e diga que eu estou com a garota, ele vai entender – Por fim, entro.</p><p>Conforme vou passando nos corredores, os alunos continuam desviando a atenção de seus mundos para observar a mim.</p><p>— Ei, pequena – Chamei ela que abriu os olhos para me encarar. — Poderia ficar no chão uns instantes para eu pegar o material da escola? – Ela assentiu.</p><p>A ponho no chão e ela, ao soltar a minha mão, segura a lateral da minha calça, enquanto eu pego o material da primeira aula.</p><p>Após ter tudo arrumado na mochila, estendo a mão para ela em um pedido silencioso que a segure, prontamente atendido, e vamos à caminho da sala.</p><p>Eu me sento em meu lugar, alguns alunos comentando sobre a criança e eu, uns identificou como maldosos e outros só curiosidade.</p><p>Ninguém do pack tem essa aula, por isso não estão me perguntando sobre ela.</p><p>A professora entrou na sala e põe suas coisas em cima da mesa, mas me encara, obviamente pela criança em meu colo, ressonando baixinho, como se dormisse, porém sabia que não.</p><p>— Senhor Stilinski, não sabia que hoje era dia de trazer a filha a escola.</p><p>— Ela não é minha filha – Ouço um fungar baixinho próximo ao ouvido. — Estou cuidando dela até o pai chegar, encontrei ela no estacionamento.</p><p>— Então por que não levou à direção? – Questiona.</p><p>— Por que eu conheço o pai dela? – Retruco. — Ela está melhor comigo, e o pai vai vir buscá-la logo.</p><p>— Sabe que não poderei deixar ficar com ela em sala de aula, não sabe?</p><p>— Prometo que não faremos nenhum barulho para atrapalhar a aula – Sorri amigável e só ouço um resmungo.</p><p>A aula prosseguiu normalmente, algumas conversas sobre mim e a garota, obviamente, porém sem nenhum contratempo.</p><p>A menina ficou quieta o restante das duas aulas até o sinal soar, protegendo a orelha ao ouvir o som, que para uma recém beta deve ser extremamente desconfortável.</p><p>Sai novamente da sala, com ela segurando minha mão, e vamos novamente ao meu armário, a fim de trocar o material.</p><p>— Senhor Stilinski – Ouço uma voz me chamar.</p><p>— Eu – Me viro e olho a Sra. Martin, a pequena a olha curiosa também. — Oi senhora Martin, como vai?</p><p>— Olá Stiles, vou bem, mas tenho que pedir que me siga – E começa a andar para algum lugar.</p><p>Os olhares parecem ter sido duplicados, parece que um adolescente andar com uma criança no colégio não seja tão normal quanto imaginei.</p><p>Ela nos levou até sua sala, ela foi promovida a diretora a alguns meses, o último diretor foi morto, bem, por <em> mim </em>.</p><p>Eu me sentei na cadeira em frente à ela e pus a Hope em meu colo, porque ela aparentemente gostava, muito, de ficar assim.</p><p>— Stiles, creio que sabe o porquê te chamei aqui – Abaixou o olhar para a pequena.</p><p>— Sim, sei – Confirmei.</p><p>— Poderia me explicar o que faz com uma criança do primário no colégio? – Indaga.</p><p>— Eu a achei no estacionamento da escola, quando estava descendo e como eu conheço o pai dela, achei que poderia ficar com ela até a hora do colégio acabar que é quando eu estou livre – Expliquei.</p><p>— Eu não posso deixar você com uma criança nas dependências da escola, deixe-a aqui e poderá voltar a aula, quando acabar pode vir buscá-la, okay?</p><p>— Mas… – Fui interrompido.</p><p>— Okay, Stiles? – Apenas aceno.</p><p>— Posso falar com ela sozinho antes? – Pergunto e a mesma se levanta se retirando do local.</p><p>Então eu coloco-a em pé no chão e saio da cadeira, pondo-a no meu lugar e me abaixo a sua altura.</p><p>Passo a mão em seu cabelo e ponho uma mecha atrás da sua orelha.</p><p>— Hey – Chamo sua atenção, embora não preciso de muito esforço. — Pequena, terei que te deixar aqui.</p><p>— Não… – Se agarrou a mim.</p><p>— Eu virei te buscar assim que as aulas acabarem, e na hora do refeitório também, para comer algo – Explico. — Mas nada de morder ou se alimentar dos outros, tudo bem? – Aviso com a voz serena.</p><p>Ela somente assentiu e abaixou a cabeça, eu a levantei e dei um beijo na testa e nas bochechas. </p><p>— Volto logo – E retiro-me da sala.</p><p>Encontro a Sra. Martin sentada em seu tablet mexendo em algo, ela me observa indo embora e entra novamente em sua sala.</p><p>Enquanto eu continuo me afastando cada vez mais da sala.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Na hora do intervalo, eu saí da sala de aula e sigo caminho à sala da Sra. Martin.</p><p>Contudo, no meio do caminho Isaac me encontra e começa andar comigo.</p><p>— Hey Stiles – Chama. — Onde está indo? – Começa a andar comigo.</p><p>— Pegar a Hope na sala da senhora Martin – Digo.</p><p>— Hope? – Indaga em confusão. — A garota de hoje cedo?</p><p>— Sim, essa mesma.</p><p>E abaixo a maçaneta da porta assim que paro em sua frente, ignorando um Isaac curioso sobre a situação em que me encontro.</p><p>Assim que entro, eu vejo-a sentada na cadeira em frente à mesa da Sra. Martin lendo algum dos livros da estante no interior da sala e balançando suas pernas ansiosamente. Ela abaixou o livro ao notar minha presença e desce da cadeira sem muito dificuldade, e depois corre até mim abraçando minha perna esquerda.</p><p>— Oi – Passei a mão em sua cabeça. — Onde está a senhora Martin? – Questiono, pois a mesma não estava na sala.</p><p>— Ela saiu – Disse simples e eu fico incrédulo. </p><p>Ela saí da sala e deixa uma criança sozinha?! Claro, ela estava lendo e quieta, mas é muita coragem para fazer uma coisa dessas, ainda mais em plena a escola. Se fosse para deixá-la sozinha seria melhor tê-la deixado comigo.</p><p>Mas por enquanto, decido ignorar minha indignação pela ação da mãe da Lydia e começo a apresentar Isaac que estava na entrada.</p><p> — Gostaria de apresentar alguém – Indiquei para Isaac entrar.</p><p>— Hey – Cumprimenta Hope. — Sou o Isaac, amigo desse idiota aqui – Aponta para mim.</p><p>— Cala a boca picolé – Retruco e ela ri, Isaac franze o cenho.</p><p>— Sou Hope Mikaelson – Estende a mão prontamente atendida.</p><p>— Vamos pro refeitório pequena? – Pergunto e ela assentiu.</p><p>Enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores rumo ao local da comida, onde geralmente adolescentes agem como selvagens, Isaac foi fazendo brincadeiras com Hope, puxando conversas e perguntando sobre sua espécie e família e a mesma respondia tudo alegremente já que eu a carregava. </p><p>Ela estava pesada.</p><p>Ele, então, fingiu não demonstrar surpresa, não tão bem, quando ela respondeu que eu também era sua família, só que sem um título ao lado esquerdo de meu nome ou somente ele. Por exemplo, ela chamou a loira de tia Rebekah, mas ao citar o meu, somente disse Stiles.</p><p>Deu para ver o semblante, por uns instantes, triste da garota, o que me deixou um pouco mal por dentro.</p><p>Quando chegamos, fomos direto pegar nosso lanche, para não perder tempo, e depois fomos à nossa mesa, onde o restante do pack estava reunido, conversando animadamente uns com os outros. E pararam assim que nos viram.</p><p>Eu me sento e a jovem fica em meu colo, novamente deitada com o nariz em meu pescoço, seguido de Isaac, que se senta ao meu lado, com a cara de confusão para a atitude dos amigos e sorrindo logo depois para mim e a pequena.</p><p>— Hope – Chamo-a. — Quero que conheça outros amigos. – Ela observa então para as outras pessoas do pack.</p><p>— Eu sou Scott – Diz meu melhor amigo sorrindo.</p><p>— E eu sou Lydia – Fala a ruiva. — Se quiser dicas de moda ou arrasar corações, fale comigo – E joga o cabelo para trás fazendo eu rir e a menina também.</p><p>— Sou o Liam e esse é o Mason – O outro loiro do grupo se pronuncia e apresenta seu amigo, esse que não sabia de nada do mundo sobrenatural.</p><p>— Deixa eu me apresentar, sou Kira, a namorada do Scott – Sorri, sentada ao lado de Scott. </p><p>— E a ranzinza ali – Indico a coiote. — É a Malia, não liga para a cara de azeda dela não, é de família e eu posso provar.</p><p>— Sou Hope – E acena para todos. </p><p>A garota se enturmou com todo mundo, até mesmo Malia com sua postura introspectiva de ataque estava falando mais com ela do que normalmente faria. Lydia estava dando conselhos de moda para a garota, enquanto Isaac fazia gracinhas para distraí-la da conversa, o que fazia receber reclamações da ruiva. </p><p>Eu sabia que Scott já tinha falado com Deaton, já que ele não me fez nenhuma pergunta sobre a garota, como quem ela era ou o que ela era, e isso de certa forma me aliava, não teria que inventar uma mentira mirabolante sobre ela.</p><p>O intervalo, no fim, foi agradável a todos e eu tive que deixá-la novamente na sala da Sra. Martin até minha saída.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>Quando o sinal bateu, eu fui rápido em guardar meus materiais desnecessários no armário e ir buscar Hope na sala particular da Martin. E, de novo, ela estava sentadinha lendo o mesmo livro de mais cedo, só que dessa vez a Sra. Martin estava ali, revisando alguns papéis e escrevendo algo no computador que eu não pude sequer ver.</p><p>— Hey, vamos para casa? – Digo e Hope logo abaixa o livro, pondo-o em cima da mesa e assentiu, descendo da cadeira e vindo até mim, pegando em minha mão.</p><p>E saímos da sala. Caminhando pelos corredores, antes tão cheios e agora vazios, pego-a no colo e vamos ao estacionamento para ir no Deaton, pois ele deve ter o contato do pai dela e sua família.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Chegamos na clínica veterinária, com nossos sorvetes em mão, decidi que no meio do caminho deveríamos comprar um doce e nada melhor que sorvete com calda, descemos do nosso carro, porém de repente fui prensado na porta do lado de Hope pelo pai que estava irritado, derrubando, assim, meu sorvete.</p><p>— Me diga, o que estava fazendo com minha filha e é melhor contar a verdade se não quer ter uma morte dolorosa – Ameaçou-me e eu franzi a sobrancelha em irritação.</p><p>— Vampiros são cegos? – Exaltei. — Estávamos tomando sorvete, sua filha tá ali com o dela e você derrubou o MEU! – Exclamei. </p><p>— Stiles… – Deaton apareceu na porta com o homem de terno.</p><p>— Irmão, tenho certeza que isso não é necessário. Olhe, Hope está bem – Elijah se aproximou de Hope, a pegando nos braços.</p><p>O pai louco me soltou e foi direto à sua filha, vendo ela feliz tomando seu sorvete no pote, rapidamente se virando para mim novamente com uma expressão assassina no rosto, enquanto eu arrumo minha roupa.</p><p>— Por que estava com a minha filha? – Indagou.</p><p>— Ela apareceu, do nada, na escola e eu não podia sair, não sabia quem eram ou se Deaton tinha contado, mas avisei ele que estava com ela – Expliquei. — E quero um novo sorvete! – Exigi.</p><p>— Stiles! – Deaton chamou minha atenção.</p><p>— O quê? – Olhei para ele. — Ele destruiu meu sorvete — Fiz drama. — Meu delicioso e inocente sorvete – Vi um revirar de olho do loiro.</p><p>— Creio que Niklaus não irá se importar de comprar um sorvete para você em agradecimento por cuidar de Hope – Proferiu Elijah recebendo um olhar irritado de Niklaus.</p><p>— O quê? – Exclamou. — Ele sequestrou minha filha, eu deveria era matá-lo por isso – Apontou para mim.</p><p>— Ei! Eu não sequestrou ninguém, ela que apareceu na escola – Disse.</p><p>— Niklaus – Olhou para os olhos do irmão, ainda com Hope no colo – estou surpreso por ainda não ter acabado o sorvete. — Vai comprar o sorvete para o rapaz.</p><p>— Isso é um absurdo, não vou comprar nada – Exclamou.</p><p>— Quer saber? Foda-se – Eu disse. — Entreguei a garota, agora irei para casa que tenho mais o que fazer.</p><p>Caminhei até Elijah e Hope, passando pelo pai irritado, devolvendo com a mesma irritação e olhar mortal, e chamei sua atenção.</p><p>— Estou indo embora Hope, até logo – Me despedi. — Até Elijah – Balancei para o de terno. — Deaton, tchau, sempre que precisar me chame – Sorri e dirigi um único olhar bravo para o loiro.</p><p>Me despedi deles, rumei ao meu carro entrando nele e ligando-o para seguir caminho, ignorando o ser loiro que estava indignado comigo e segui até minha casa, onde minha cama me esperava.</p><p>Pensando, por mais que não quisesse, como o loiro era lindo irritado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ela bateu em minha porta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ela bateu em minha porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu estava nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto, por um longo período de tempo, se eu iria ou não à reunião do pack daquele dia e enfrentar alguns dos meus demônios que rondam minha cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu sabia que iria ter que ficar no mesmo cômodo que Derek, pelo tempo que a reunião durar, e isso era mais um contra do que pró. Um grande contra. Porém, eu já estava tempo demais sem ir nas reuniões e podia ver que isso poderia afetar a todos, afinal, precisava estar atualizado com os planejamentos e ideias do pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nenhum dos outros membros requisitaram minha presença, além do sempre aviso de Scott sobre o que haveria no loft, ele que era o responsável por informar a todos, por ser o alfa, quando não estamos em uma situação de emergência, era como se eu fosse dispensável, esse era um dos motivos de eu não ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Além de Derek…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enfim, decido ir. Arrumo algumas coisas em meu quarto, bem como um banho e roupas para eu ir no loft, e pego minhas chaves na escrivaninha ao lado da cama, com o quadro de casos em cima, depois desço as escadas rumo à saída.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saio de minha casa e sigo pro jipe, entrando na minha bebê a caminho do loft de Derek, no centro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tinha a mínima ideia de como me comportar, se eu tivesse ido a todas as reuniões ou como se fosse um dia normal em nossas vidas – até que era.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais um andar, e eu não parava de agoniar em uma ansiedade constante que não saia de meu corpo em momento algum, tentando extravasar batendo o pé no chão metálico de maneira rápida e agitar as mãos que estavam tremendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estava repensando se eu não deveria ter ido de escada, pelo menos elas teriam aliviado, ou tentado, a ansiedade e o nervosismo sentido em estar no mesmo cômodo que todos os outros, sozinhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A essa altura já estaria refletindo nas minhas escolhas, idiotas, para ir até lá e o que estaria passando na minha cabeça para ter ido lá, entrado no elevador e clicado no botão do nono andar, sabendo que o dono do local odiaria me ver, e possivelmente matar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez eu fosse mesmo louco.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Que os deuses me ajudem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As portas de metais foram abertas e o corredor que mostrava apenas duas portas por andar demonstrava estar vazio e com vaga iluminação no lugar, como sempre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu me aproximo de uma das portas, tão conhecida por mim, e a abro, revelando o pessoal distribuído por todo o apartamento e observando à mim, o convidado inesperado por eles. Até Scott estava surpreso. O que era evidente pela sua expressão de surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas o que estava me deixando desconfortável era o olhar mortal que o lobo de olhos verdes direcionava à mim, com sua típica expressão de zangado, mas com um diferencial, ódio, e eu sabia o motivo para tal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com um suspiro, fecho a porta e procuro me sentar em um canto da imensa sala afastado dele. Já bastava estar no mesmo cômodo que ele e receber os olhares afiados dele, além de questionadores de meus amigos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott se recuperou da surpresa de minha presença e começou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora que todos estão reunidos – Olhou para mim. — Gostaria de informá-los que foram achados dois corpos na floresta, sem uma única gota de sangue – Passou o olhar em geral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pela referência ao sangue, já imaginava quem teria feito aquilo, vampiros, obviamente, e os únicos vampiros que eu conhecia eram os Mikaelsons, os clientes da clínica. Mas, tinha minhas dúvidas quanto à isso, não sabia se tinham outros na cidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Alguma sugestão, Scott? – Indagou Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua voz me fez ter arrepios de nervosismo e meu corpo tremer, mas me contive, não é como se eu não estivesse acostumado à isso, afinal, não é a primeira vez que sinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se eu fosse chutar, seria vampiros – Ele disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vampiros? – Pergunta Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vampiros não existem – Afirma Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como explicaria a falta de sangue, Derek? – Questiona Lydia — Nós somos seres sobrenaturais, o que impede deles existirem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos deixar se existe ou não para depois – Profere Scott. — Primeiro, precisamos ter uma ideia do que está atacando a cidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chupa-cabra? – Diz Isaac e ouve-se um riso de Malia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso já está ficando ridículo – Fala Lydia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles estavam discutindo sobre o que poderia ser, eu apenas fiquei quieto durante a discussão, mais aliviado por ser o centro das atenções, embora um pouco magoado por não me perguntarem ou pedirem minha opinião.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já tinha ideia do que poderia ser, devido aos livros de Deaton, além de conhecimento básico de livros e filmes, era um vampiro. Mas não tinha como estar completamente correto do fato sem conhecer a criatura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirei e fiquei vendo o resto da reunião sem opinar em nada, mas estava aliviado de certa forma, embora não tenham interagido comigo, estava relaxado por, pelo menos, o Derek não me olhar como se eu fosse um monstro, no caso, nem me olhar, como se me se eu nem existisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez fosse o melhor, mas não deixava de ser desconfortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fim, fui o primeiro a sair, antes mesmo deles terminarem todos os tópicos, os quais não dei nem importância, pois não ficaria ali, esperando um pouco de atenção ou sequer consideração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tudo o que ouviram de mim foi a batida da porta de metal na parede.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Já estava deitado no sofá da sala, em casa, depois de ter ido ao desastre – para mim – da reunião no loft, e estava assistindo Sherlock Holmes na Netflix, comendo o restante do sorvete que comprei no caminho até em casa, quando ouvi leves batidas em minha porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausei minha série e resmungando sobre não ter paz até para ver minha série, vou até a porta a abrindo e não encontrando ninguém, somente notando a pequena pessoa ali, era Hope, com uma manga longa rosa com gatos no meio e um short branco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi Hope – Abaixei-me ao seu nível. — O que faz aqui? – Olhei em volta para ver se algum responsável a trouxe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi Sti – Cumprimentou-me após me abraçar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Alguém te trouxe? – Perguntei e ela negou. — Seu pai sabe que está aqui? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Resmunguei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay… Vamos, entre – Abri espaço para ela entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que ela entrou, seu olhar rodou por todos os lugares, analisando cada pequeno detalhe para si, creio. Ela então foi até o sofá e se sentou, esperando que eu me sentasse também, o que fiz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dei play no episódio e voltei a assistir, ela estava um pouco receosa com algo, dava para perceber, e foi se aproximando aos poucos, até perceber que podia  deitar a cabeça nos meu peito e se confortar lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que gosta tanto de me abraçar? – Indago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe – Disse se afastando, o que a impedi passando o braço em si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tem problema – Confortei-a. — Só gostaria de saber o porquê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu só gosto – Pausou, refletindo sobre o que adicionar. — Você é confortável e quentinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu ri, assentindo levemente e ficamos assistindo o resto do episódio, até eu perceber que ela estava dormindo, ressonando levemente. Abaixei um pouco a TV, para não atrapalhar o sono dela, e continuei o resto dos episódios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após um tempo, levanto-me sem interromper a soneca da menina, e vou ao banheiro. Depois, pego o pote de sorvete vazio – eles acabam tão rápido – e jogo-o no lixo, aproveitando para pegar outro no congelador para comer, enquanto eu me dirijo ao sofá para assistir The 100.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, meus planos são estragados novamente por batidas na porta, só que dessa vez, elas foram fortes, o que me faz ir lá com alguma urgência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao abrir, não me surpreendo em encontrar o loiro, pai de Hope, com uma cara não muito alegre para mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde está a minha filha? – Rosna para mim. — Se algo tiver acontecido a ela, eu te mato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A situação só me remete ao outro dia, quando ele me atacou na frente da minha baby, por sorte não amassou, e derrubou meu sorvete. Logo, reparo no que estava na minha mão e na pessoa em minha frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espere aqui – Saio, deixando a porta aberta, e vou até a cozinha, colocar o sorvete na geladeira para não derreter – ninguém merece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo volto a porta, permaneço do lado de dentro e cruzo os braços olhando irritado para Niklaus, que não estava muito diferente de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso ajudar? – Abri um sorriso cínico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só irei dizer uma vez e é melhor que você me responda – Ameaçou-me. — Onde está a minha filha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela está dormindo no meu sofá – Digo. — Mas antes de vocês irem embora, temos algo a conversar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não temos nada para conversar, eu só quero minha filha, MINHA FILHA – Grita e eu reviro os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— SUA FILHA veio aqui so-zi-nha, sem NINGUÉM cuidando dela ou sendo responsável – Falei. — Para um pai que aparenta ser preocupado, você é bem relaxado, não? – Debochei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cala a boca – Tenta avançar em mim, mas a barreira mágica que impede os vampiros de entrarem nas residências o repele e eu apenas o olho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é bem educado com outras pessoas – Sorri irônico. — Irei chamá-la, tente não destruir minha varanda com sua raiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afasto-me da porta e vou direto ao sofá, abaixando-me na altura dela e balançando a garota até despertar, quando seus olhos começam a tremer, dando sinal de que estava próxima a acordar, comecei a falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, querida – Chamei-a. — Seu pai chegou e temos que te mostrar que você está sã e salva aqui antes que ele destrua minha casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… – Se sentou. — Papai está aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim e muito irritado com minha amável pessoa, só porque eu consigo ser um melhor companhia que ele – Consigo ouvir mais um rosnado, alto, o que abre um sorriso em meu rosto. — É bom que está ouvindo, assim sabe que é verdade – Gritei e um barulho de batida é ouvido logo depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltei a ficar em pé e estiquei minha mão a ela, levando-a até a porta, onde um loiro estava com um olhar assassino que era possível ver sua raiva a quilômetros em minha direção e eu sorrindo cinicamente para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Viu? Ela está ótima – Mostrei a garota para ele. — Já pode sair da minha casa, lobão, temos séries para assistir e sorvetes para comer sem gente que os derruba no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou deixar minha filha com você – Apontou o dedo para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se ela quiser ir, bom, ela já está na porta, não? – Sorri. — Agora, se ela quiser ficar aqui, quem sou eu para impedir?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você… – Começou, mas interrompi e fiquei da altura de Hope e olhando para seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, Hope, acho que você deve ir com seu pai – Coloquei uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. — Por mais que eu goste de irritá-lo, não quero ver minha casa destruída, mas saiba que sempre pode vir aqui quando quiser. E terá sorvete. – Pisquei para ela que riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela soltou minha mão e deu alguns passos até ficar ao lado de seu pai. Esse que me olhava com um olhar de fúria e confusão, possivelmente não entendendo minhas atitudes até agora. De como fui de cínico e irritante até uma pessoa que atendeu seu pedido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela é sua filha e não serei eu que irei impedir um pai de ficar com sua filha, por mais que ele seja você – Expliquei, vendo seu semblante adquirir um olhar de esclarecimento. — Bom, isso e não quero ser investigado por sequestro de menores – Sorri petulante. — Até logo Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <span> Até Sti – Acenou para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O homem lançou um último olhar para minha pessoa, antes de virar as costas para mim e sair da varanda da minha casa. Eu olho uma última vez e fecho a porta da entrada, indo direto ao meu tão estimado sofá, deitando-me e despausando a série. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrindo por algo que não sei explicar enquanto Clark está falando com Bellamy na TV.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. O magrelo era irritante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O magrelo era irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pessoas, por muito menos, já foram mortas por mim, então, por que eu não conseguia matar logo aquele garoto sarcástico e com sorriso debochado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Concordo que ele era de fato belo, uma beleza que jamais vista em todos os meus séculos, digno de ser representado por uma obra de arte ou comparado a um filho de Afrodite, se assim existisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos cor de âmbar, seu cabelo castanho chocolate junto com sua pele pálida e cheia de pintinhas, essas que formavam constelações em seu rosto e desciam pelo pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De fato, belo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, como belo era também irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sorriso debochado e cínico dirigido à si como se sua presença não fosse ameaçadora o suficiente nem sua figura assustadora o bastante para botar medo nele. O sarcasmo e sua língua afiada sem medo das consequências ou do perigo próximo que corre, como se não tivesse medo da morte e quisesse desestabilizar o inimigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Qual o motivo de ele não estar morto ainda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia de sua fama, o humano imortal, o humano do pack McCall-Hale, o que não morre. Só queria testar para ver se ele era mesmo imortal, para tirar aquele sorriso desgraçado de seu lindo rosto, e tirar suas próprias conclusões.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, reconhecia que ele era gentil com minha pequena loba, acolhedor, simpático e adorável quando estava com ela, embora as situações ocorridas sejam devido ao fato da lobinha querer somente a companhia dele, e só dele. Então, ela fugia para ficar próximo dele. Com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso me magoava, o fato de ela ir atrás dele para ter companhia, sem avisar alguém, como se ninguém mais importasse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo que eu não quisesse, reconhecia que o castanho parecia uma companhia boa para minha pequena, sempre a via mais leve e sorridente quando voltava de um tempo com ele, mais energética, cheia de vida. Era alegria em sua forma mais singela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o fato de ela preferi-lo é o que me irritar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esses eram o meus pensamentos enquanto nós, eu e Hope, entrávamos na mansão comprada a alguns dias antes, em algum lugar nobre da cidade, devido ao problema de Hope e que achamos, eu e meus irmãos, que seria melhor estar por perto do druida caso algo acontecesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope está toda animada, claro que devia ser efeito daquele magrelo irritante, e saltitante, sua roupa a deixava fofa, com a blusa de manga longa rosa de gatinhos, enquanto caminhava para a cozinha para comer alguns biscoitos, deixando-me na entrada da porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irmão – Profere Elijah enquanto desce as escadas gêmeas da mansão. — Vejo que retornou com Hope, onde ela estava?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela estava com aquele garoto – Rosnei. — O da clínica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que não gosta dele, desde nosso último encontro – Pausou. — Pode me dizer o por quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é irritante, sarcástico, irônico, parece que não tem medo da morte que eu posso proporcioná-lo caso não cale a maldita boca – Expliquei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hmm… – Refletiu. — O quer matar por que ele é irritante a si?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? Não, não quero matá-lo, só o acho irritante demais para estar com minha filha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não teme que ele suma com ela? Desapareça com sua filha e nunca mais a veja? – Indaga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De alguma forma, não sei como e nem porquê, não o sinto fazendo algo prejudicial a Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda não entendeu, Elijah? Ele gosta do garoto – Surge Rebekah vindo da cozinha, onde, supostamente, estava Hope. — Olá Nik.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rebekah – Cumprimentei-a. — Não diga bobagens que você não tem ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Será Nik? Ou você é cego o suficiente para não ver? – Provocou-me recebendo um olhar irritado de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Terei que concordar com ela, irmão – Elijah chamou minha atenção. — Parece que essa sua raiva inexplicada é porque gosta do garoto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Viu? Até Elijah – Olhou para mim e se aproximou. — Você gosta do garoto, Nik e não adianta negar, você age de maneira incomum pelo que me é contado. Nem com a Camille você era assim – Disse-me e eu só me irritei ainda mais com a menção do nome. — Todo bravo pela maneira dele agir com você, talvez apenas esteja respondendo pela sua agressividade com ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Querida irmã – Sorri para ela. — Você não poderia estar mais enganada. Eu não gosto dele – Afastei-me deles e comecei a ir as escadas para subir rumo ao meu quarto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certeza? Ou está dizendo isso para não admitir que gosta dele? – Pergunta e eu apenas subo em silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entro em meu quarto, o qual é bem amplo, paredes brancas e possui uma cama de casal moderna, com lençóis brancos e vermelhos misturados, além de um guarda roupa, de carvalho, grande e uma TV de frente à cama; e vou até a mesa que contém uísque e abro-a para tomar um copo, refletindo o tamanho absurdos que meus irmãos disseram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah não poderia estar mais errada, eu não gosto daquele garoto da veterinária pelo modo dele interagir comigo. Ele é apenas um tolo por achar que a forma que me desafia é um modo de contestar minha autoridade, sendo que posso matá-lo em instantes se quisesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Elijah? Desde quando ele concordava com as ideias absurdas vindo dela? Eu só me irrito com a forma como ele debocha das minhas ameaças e age como se fossem nada, não por negar meus sentimentos, esses que não existem pelo magrelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E mesmo se existissem, não poderiam ser mais fadados ao fracasso, como prova à sua história ao longo dos anos. Caroline não me quis, pois amava outro; Camille me deixou-o para ficar com Vincent Griffith e fugiu de Nova Orleans para não enfrentar minha ira, as outras e outros amores jamais ficariam comigo ao ver o monstro que sou em relação à isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, não, jamais daria certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meus pensamentos são interrompidos pelo som de leves passos vindo até mim. Hope  apareceu na entrada e colocou a cabeça para dentro, a fim de ver se eu estava no cômodo, e ao me ver veio até mim correndo para os meus braços, estava vestida de uma blusa amarela embaixo do macacão jeans que estava usando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minha pequena loba – Saúdo-a.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papai – Olha para mim. — Saudade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não ficaria com saudade se não fugisse para ir ver o garoto – Ela ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Sti é legal. Você iria gostar dele – Afunda a cabeça no meu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez – Olho para o copo de bebida, mergulhado em pensamentos se o que ela disse era verdade ou não.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo eu já sabendo a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, o que você veio fazer aqui? – Indago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tia Bekah disse para chamá-lo para o jantar – Diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E só por isso veio falar com seu pai? – Dramatizo um pouco e ela nega com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, vim perguntar se posso ir para casa do Sti amanhã também – Ela ri quando vê minha cara de indignado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está andando muito com ele, minha lobinha jamais faria uma coisa dessas comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos papai – Pede. — Por favor. Você vai gostar dele também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, irei pensar, okay? – Ela assente. — Agora vamos ir jantar. – Ela desce do meu colo e vai pro chão. — Espere, foi a Rebekah que cozinhou? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, foi o tio Elijah – Responde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, não quero comer cimento hoje – Digo e ela ri de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saímos juntos do quarto, ela ao meu lado, e ela pegou minha mão ao descer uma das escadas, é instintivo, já que ela sempre pega nossa mão para descer e subir desde que ela podia ficar em pé; e chegamos à sala de jantar, encontrando uma bela, e típica, mesa branca com velas e um frango em seu centro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos já estavam sentados, Elijah e Rebekah, que vieram comigo para cuidar de Hope caso algo desse errado comigo, enquanto Marcel ficou responsável por liderar e zelar Nova Orleans, com Freya dando assistência, e Hayley com os lobos, embora ela quisesse muito vir, alguns lobos estavam se demonstrando um pouco rebeldes em relação aos vampiros, sendo que estes estavam em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha pequena foi ao seu lugar, ao meu lado, e eu cadeira da ponta da mesa, e todos começaram a jantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tia, eu vou no Sti amanhã – Minha filha diz, atraindo olhares de meus irmãos para ela e depois para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não disse sim, Hope – Digo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até parece que nega algo a ela, Nik – Minha irmã fala. — É claro que vai deixar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E ir com ela, presumo – Elijah complementa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Presumiu certo, irmão, eu preciso saber se ele é confiável para ficar com Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se fosse só isso, não é, Nik? – Rebekah me provoca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papai vai para me fazer companhia, tia – Hope disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é só isso que ele vai fazer Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que mais ele vai fazer, irmã? – Indaga Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Admirar o garoto é claro – Olha para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Admirar? – Pergunta Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu pai gosta do "Sti", só não admite – Profere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério pai? – Hope se direciona à mim</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chega! – Exaltei. — Não gosto dele Hope, não ouça os tamanhos absurdos que ela diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe o que estava pensando? Fazermos um jantar e convidar o garoto. Somente eu não o conheço e parece que Hope gosta muito dele, e então? – Sugere Rebekah — Assim, podemos ver se o Nik gosta ou não dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nã- – Fui interrompido por Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho uma ótima ideia Rebekah – Concordou Elijah. — Hope, amanhã, quando for na casa dele, convide-o para um jantar amanhã. Diga-lhe que é um agradecimento por cuidar bem de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay tio, irei dizer – Minha filha sorri enquanto diz, sua animação sendo evidente a todos do cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após o jantar, depois de um tempo, coloquei Hope para dormir, com ela agradecendo por poder ir ver o castanho novamente, comigo, claro, e dormindo em seguida. Deixo seu quarto devagar, para não acordá-la e vou ao direto ao meu quarto, pela segunda vez, sento-me na cadeira e bebo um copo de uísque. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorrindo de canto por poder ver o garoto no dia seguinte.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Acordei no meio da noite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acordei no meio da noite. </p><p>Estava deitado em minha cama, assustado pelo horrível pesadelo que eu tive, lembranças que eu jamais poderei esquecer e nem a culpa que eu sempre levarei comigo, é minha cruz, relembrar daqueles que eu matei, mesmo não sendo eu e sim o demônio. Mas, para mim, não faz diferença.</p><p>Já fazem meses desde o ocorrido, porém as marcas deixada pela época ainda são recentes e intensas; meus amigos, embora se importam comigo, pelo menos o mínimo do que deveriam, se mantêm afastados, com certeza eu devo lembrá-los de tudo o que ocorreu e daqueles que perderam. Alisson e Aiden, e muitos outros em minhas mãos.</p><p>Derek, esse que estávamos desenvolvendo uma relação de mais que respeito mútuo e amizade, foi o primeiro a me tratar com desgosto e repulsa, mudando todo seu comportamento, antes passivo-agressivo, com leves rosnados para apenas me assustar – não funcionando como deveriam, apenas me excitava ainda mais – para começar a me chamar por nomes ofensivos na frente de todo o pack e agressões, não tão graves, apenas o suficiente para terem marcas roxas em todo meu corpo, escondidos de todos.</p><p>É claro que eu evito de me aproximar dele, caso estejamos a sós, mas, têm vezes, que ele aparece repentinamente, como um lobo vigiando sua presa para o abate. Já o peguei me olhando algumas vezes, na saída da escola, na ida ao mercado, em frente a casa.</p><p>E isso me apavora.</p><p>Acho que a visão que tinha de mim, um ser “inocente”, se quebrou e, para ele, se tornou algo horrível e digno de se matar. Ou torturar.</p><p>É angustiante a sensação de solidão e medo dentro de mim, posso não estar completamente sozinho graças ao meu pai, ou a Peter que mesmo não sendo sua obrigação tem me ajudado, algumas vezes, sem reclamar, mas… Não sinto que alguém me entenda, alguém que compreenda a emoção de se ver como o monstro que você é. Quando se olha no espelho e só vê escuridão e mais escuridão, sem a luz, que tanto deseja, volte a aparecer e tomar o seu lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído.</p><p>
  <em>Os caídos só querem ascender novamente.</em>
</p><p>Contudo, embora eu saiba que isso possa ser algo impossível, há ainda aquele ponto de esperança, enraizada em mim, que me diz que, independente do que fiz aos meus amigos e as pessoas que machuquei e não souberem que era eu o responsável, poderei ter redenção, mesmo após tudo.</p><p>Só que, claro, há aquela parte de mim que acredita que tudo está perdido, e eu não tenho salvação, estarei condenado com o ódio daqueles que um dia foram tão próximos a mim e só não me desprezam, creio eu, por terem a imagem e as lembranças do que um dia fomos.</p><p>E eu choro, toda noite, após os terríveis pesadelos, o banho de sangue que eu revivo toda noite, com aquele ser nojento de faixas atrás de mim sussurrando em meu ouvido, pela confusão mental que eu vivo, embora disfarce tão bem que às vezes até eu acredito em mim, e a real que se tornou minha vida.</p><p>E, agora, depois de toda essa reflexão, vem as lágrimas, descendo pelo meu rosto, molhando meu colchão e travesseiro, levemente, em um choro silencioso que mais parece um pedido de socorro, novamente, nessa noite, não atendido.</p><p>Até que minha consciência se esvai, com o tempo, e eu adormeço.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Assim que acordo, antes mesmo até do meu pai, levanto e faço todas as higienes matinais, sem me olhar no espelho, pois sei o que encontraria ali, olhos inchados, ainda pelo choro da noite, e algumas olheiras embaixo de meus olhos, a aparência um tanto pálida de minha pele, até mesmo para o meu eu natural, apenas realça mais elas.</p><p>É então que eu pego a base e passo em meus olhos, logo depois o corretivo, esfumando e espalhando com a esponja de maquiagem que tenho e guardo tudo em uma bolsa no armário da pia, logo após eu verificar se minha aparência não está comprometida.</p><p>Saio de meu quarto, descendo as escadas e vou rumo à cozinha preparar algo para comer, como panquecas, essas que sempre melhoram o meu humor, geralmente as faço em fins de semana, como hoje, que eu tenho tempo e não saio quase atrasado para ir à escola.</p><p>Faço a massa no liquidificador, após despejar todos os ingredientes, e começo a fritá-la até dourar, depois removo-a da panela e ponho na mesa em cima e um prato, repito isso mais vezes, até eu ter uma pilha de panquecas recém feitas e com um cheiro apetitoso. Lavo tudo o que eu usei, guardo e pego o suco de laranja na geladeira pondo-o em um copo para eu beber, sento-me na cadeira e retiro parte das panquecas para mim, deixando uma quantia considerável para meu pai quando ele acordar.</p><p>Após meu café da manhã, meu humor já está melhor do que quando eu acordei e só melhora depois do meu banho em água quente, sentindo as gotas caírem em minha pele e a temperatura delas é reconfortante e renovador para meu cansaço mental. Visto uma roupa comum, calça moletom e uma camisa branca com o símbolo do Batman, meu herói favorito.</p><p>Encontro meu pai na cozinha, vestido em seu traje de xerife, mesmo cedo, que ele usa para trabalhar, comendo as minhas panquecas com uma expressão que demonstrava estarem deliciosas ainda mais com a calda que ele está usando para complementar o sabor. Eu sabia o porquê dele estar de uniforme uma hora dessas, era outro plantão que teria, ele estava investigando os assassinatos das pessoas que foram mortas e estarem sem sangue algum em seu corpo, como se fossem drenados, de fato, pareciam vampiros que tinham feito aquilo. Ao notar minha presença, ele sorri para mim e repousa os talheres na mesa.</p><p>— Oi filho, bom dia – Diz para mim. — Dormiu melhor hoje? – Indagou-me.</p><p>Ele sabia dos meus pesadelos, não era incomum nos primeiros meses eu acordar gritando e com o meu pai ao meu lado me abraçando. Embora, raramente, ainda ocorra, geralmente eu acordo, como hoje, assustado e relembrando de tudo, inevitavelmente me culpando.</p><p>— Sim – Sorri amarelo. – As panquecas estão boas?</p><p>— Sempre estão Stiles – Respondeu e colocou mais um pouco de calda.</p><p>— Só manere no caldo, não vai querer ficar sem açúcar também – Sorri travesso e ele ri.</p><p>Devido à sua idade, quarenta e cinco anos, e sua péssima alimentação, meu pai, em seu exame, possuía colesterol alto e, por isso, eu passei a controlar sua ingestão de carne frita, assada, ou fast-food, para testar se diminuía, até passei a comprar comidas mais saudáveis e com mais legumes para ele. Infelizmente, ainda o pego comendo alguns fast-foods ou um bife, mas relevo isso, entendo seu amor por carne, eu o tenho também, só faço ele não exagerar demais.</p><p>Alguns minutos depois, ele sai, me deixando sozinho, antes, de até mesmo, das oito, naquela casa. Eu, como todo adolescente que se preze e acorda numa manhã de um sábado totalmente agradável e lindo para fazer alguma atividade física que trará benefícios a minha saúde, deito-me no sofá e começo a assistir minhas séries, sendo essa, de agora, Gotham, a que conta a história da cidade mais perigosa do mundo, quando Bruce ainda era uma criança e perde seus pais.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Quando percebo, já é hora do almoço.</p><p>Eu então pauso o episódio e vou até a cozinha começar a preparar a comida para mim, sendo interrompido por batidas na porta e o som da campainha em conjunto. Quando a abro, encontro duas figuras que eu já me acostumei a ver recentemente, Hope, o que não é tão surpreendente assim, e seu pai, acompanhado da mesma e com uma expressão intimidade, para outros que não sejam eu.</p><p>— Oi Sti! – Abraçou as minhas pernas. — Viemos passar o dia com você! – Sorriu para mim.</p><p>— Viemos? – Olhei confuso para seu pai que bufou.</p><p>— A minha pequena queria passar um tempo com você, e eu pensei, por que não? – Abriu os braços sorrindo cínico para mim e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.</p><p>— Já pode ir embora, então, vampirão – Sorri, quase fechando a porta com Hope dentro só olhando a discussão, mas uma mão me impediu.</p><p>— Acho que você não entendeu, amigo – Olhou-me nos olhos. — Eu vou ficar com você e Hope.</p><p>— E você não entendeu que neguei isso no momento que ia fechei a porta? – Respondi o olhar.</p><p>— Ele só vai fazer companhia para nós, Sti – Disse Hope atraindo a atenção de ambos. — Deixa ele entrar – Pediu.</p><p>— Tenho mesmo? Ele é malvado comigo – Digo com minhas habilidades de atuação. — E se ele me atacar? Sou jovem demais para morrer.</p><p>— Ele não vai – Afirmou. — Não é? Papai. – Olhou-o do lado de fora da casa.</p><p>— Não vou prometer algo que não sei se vou cumprir.</p><p>— Papai! – Repreendeu-o.</p><p>— Okay – Suspirou. — Por Hope, não irei – Semicerrei os olhos para ele.</p><p>— Vai me atacar no meio da noite? – Ele nega. — Vai aparecer de repente em minha casa? </p><p>— Também não – Sorri.</p><p>— Não acredito muito nisso, mas, pode entrar – Falo e deixo-o entrar pela porta, enquanto vou em direção a cozinha, seguido por Hope, terminar o almoço.</p><p>— Como devo chamá-lo? – Indago assim que ouço ele chegar na cozinha no mesmo momento em que adiciono tempero no feijão.</p><p>— Me chame de Klaus – Disse e franzi a sobrancelha em confusão.</p><p>Me virei para olhá-lo e ele e Hope estão sentados nas cadeiras da mesa, um do lado outro, é até fofo a forma como estão confortáveis.</p><p>— Pensei que se chamasse Niklaus – Digo.</p><p>— Só meus amigos íntimos e meus irmãos me chamam assim.</p><p>— Okay então – Sorri travesso. — Niklaus – ri e voltei a panela.</p><p>Todo o almoço foi, de certa forma, agradável. Hope contava como o restante da sua família, seu tio Kol viajando pelo mundo, sua mãe, Hayley, cuidando do pack de lobisomens normais e do tio Marcel e Freya cuidando de Nova Orleans – eu estou surpreso por ser uma cidade onde existem vampiros, bruxas e lobisomens.</p><p>Klaus ou, como eu vivo chamando para provocar, Niklaus contou-me a história de sua família, o fato de terem nascido numa pequena vila que hoje seria uma cidade chamada Mystic Falls, a forma como viraram vampiros de mil anos de idade – criando inúmeros apelidos que eu poderei usar em momentos oportunos –, sua fuga de seu padrasto, Mikhael, e suas aventuras tanto pela Europa quanto pelo mundo todo.</p><p>— Me diga Stiles – Chamou-me no meio da refeição. — No dia que nos conhecemos, na clínica, Deaton usou seu sangue para curar minha amada Hope – Ela estava comendo a comida com uma cara de satisfação tão fofa que eu não pude evitar de sorrir. — O que exatamente você é?</p><p>— Um humano – Dei de ombros. — Deaton diz que eu tenho uma “faísca” em mim, então ele usa isso para estudar e descobrir mais do mundo sobrenatural. Às vezes, ele usa meu sangue para algumas poções, nada mortal, somente de cura. Como sangue de vampiro.</p><p>— E como exatamente você conheceu o mundo sobrenatural? – Indagou.</p><p>— Meu melhor amigo foi mordido por um lobisomem quando estávamos procurando um corpo na floresta – Respondi com normalidade. </p><p>— E você não teve medo, Sti? – Perguntou Hope com a atenção em mim.</p><p>— Eu não estava com ele na hora, meu pai me pegou enquanto procurávamos o corpo, Scott se escondeu e acabou sendo mordido depois.</p><p>— O namorado da Kira? </p><p>— Esse mesmo – Sorri para a menina.</p><p>— De quem você está falando, lobinha ? – Questiona a filha.</p><p>— Do amigo do Sti – Respondeu. — Ele tem queixo torto.</p><p>— Se está preocupado que Scott é uma ameaça, eu sei lidar com ele – Garanti.</p><p>— Se ele fosse uma ameaça, eu mesmo lidaria com ele – Sorriu para mim. — Mas acredito que não seja necessário, já que ele é seu amigo.</p><p>Ignorei sua ameaça explícita e continuamos o almoço com conversas aleatórias. </p><p>Após o almoço, ficamos na sala assistindo um filme de animação, Hope ficou abraçada a mim no sofá, enquanto Klaus ficou na poltrona, resmungando sobre não ter a idade de uma criança para ver aquilo – o qual respondi que ele podia se retirar da casa a qualquer momento – e me olhando fulminante algumas vezes ao longo do filme. No fim, eu sabia que ele tinha gostado, estava até com um sorriso de canto e Hope estava sorridente.</p><p>E continuou assim ao longo da tarde, até eles terem que ir embora.</p><p>— Vamos filha – Disse se levantando.</p><p>— Mas já? Não podemos ficar mais um pouco? – Hope estava com uma face triste.</p><p>— Ainda temos que te preparar para o jantar, pequena – Respondeu e ela fez uma cara de esclarecimento, logo sorrindo para mim.</p><p>— Sti, tia Rebekah disse para eu te convidar para um jantar – Falou. — Como forma de agradecimento por cuidar de mim quando eu saí de casa.</p><p>— Quer dizer fugiu, não? – Rimos. — Claro que eu vou, só preciso do endereço e a hora.</p><p>Assim que Klaus me passa o endereço, eu percebi que é em frente a casa da Lydia, o que faz eu hesitar, primeiramente, de ir lá, mas a alegria da Hope é contagiante e eu me sentiria mal caso a decepcionasse só em faltar um simples jantar de agradecimento. Ela, então, me deu um abraço de despedida e um beijo na bochecha, arrancando um sorriso meu, e foi até seu pai pegar em sua mão; Klaus apenas olhou para mim e disse “Até logo, amigo” com um tom irônico e um sorriso cínico, porém eu sabia que ele falava sério. Depois disso, foram embora.</p><p>E eu só tinha duas horas para me arrumar para ir ao jantar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Estava em frente a porta da mansão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Estava em frente a porta da mansão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensando se eu estava adequado para um jantar que seria dado para minha pessoa, como agradecimento por cuidar daquele anjo, e sem nem mesmo saber se era um jantar formal ou casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, uma roupa casual poderia significar desleixo ou irresponsabilidade e uma roupa formal significaria que sou educado demais para eventos e que sou vaidoso, o que não é mentira. Enfim, decidi usar roupa formal, pelo que sei, não serei o único, por causa que Elijah, de acordo com Hope, vive usando terno em tudo que é lugar, logo não me sentirei tão desconfortável como caso eu fosse de roupa casual para esse jantar e fosse recebido por todos de terno e vestido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até Hope pode estar com um vestido lindo laranja, sua cor favorita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toquei a campainha do lado direito da porta de madeira escura que desconheço e espero pacientemente – lê-se: ansiosamente – abrirem para mim, o que não demora muito e a figura de Elijah de um terno preto aparece atrás da porta olhando para mim de cima, por ser alguns centímetros mais alto, com um braço na maçaneta e outro estendido a mim, para cumprimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá Stiles – Disse quando peguei sua mão para responder o cumprimento. — Vejo que escolheu uma roupa a rigor para seu jantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi… Eu não sabia se era para vir assim ou de forma mais casual – Sorri amarelo, constrangido, e ele riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisava vir de terno, caso não quisesse, mas acredito que Niklaus irá gostar muito – Disse-me quando já tinha adentrado a mansão e eu iria perguntar o porquê, mas fomos interrompidos por sua irmã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você deve ser Stiles – veio até mim sorrindo e me abraçando. — Hope me disse muito sobre você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você Rebekah, certo? – A outra assentiu. — Hope me contou sobre você também, principalmente como tem bom gosto para roupa e, pelo que vejo, não é mentira – Sorri e ela também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gostou? – Deu uma volta. — Comprei de Paris, em uma viagem que estava fazendo com Kol, nosso irmão – Sinalizou para Elijah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ficou perfeito – Elogiei com sinceridade, pois seu vestido vermelho realmente lhe caia bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu aprendi a identificar quando vestidos ficavam lindos nas pessoas e combinavam com elas, tudo por causa das idas da Lydia ao shopping, a quais eu era obrigado, por ela, a ir e avaliar quais roupas ela devia levar para casa, mesmo que minha opinião seja ignorada e eu faça papel de mula de carga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somente a lembrança dessa parte, de levar inúmeras sacolas comigo, faziam meus braços doerem, pois as roupas eram tantas que deixavam meu braço dormente depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada – Agradeceu. — Vamos, não podemos deixar o jantar esfriar, não é? – Riu e seguimos caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De fato, eles se empenharam no jantar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegarmos na sala de jantar, encontro uma mesa um retangular grande vestida com um pano branco em detalhes dourados, similares a ouro, com pratos em cima, além de um arranjo de flores coloridas e um espaço para os locais para a refeição, e, ainda, garfos e facas separados ao lados dos pratos, como se fosse um evento para alguém importante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah ainda tinha a coragem de dizer que se eu quisesse não precisava vir de terno. Ele estava brincando com minha cara?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah foi na frente e se sentou na segunda cadeira do lado direito, enquanto Elijah se sentou na primeira do mesmo lado. Eu me sentei na segunda do lado esquerdo, acredito que quem se sentaria na ponta fosse Klaus e que gostaria de se sentar ao lado de sua filha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que me sentei, uma borrão verde claro passou pela sala e me abraçou, revelando-se ser Hope num vestido de criança todo fofo que combinava com seus sapatos brancos, ela estava animada, dava para ver em sua expressão a alegria esbanjada pelo sorriso; logo após chega o Klaus, vestido em um terno preto que cai bem eu seu corpo e o deixa, inegavelmente, lindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi Sti – Hope disse feliz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi pequena – Passei a mão em sua cabeça. — Você está linda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado – Riu. — Você também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela se sentou ao meu lado e seu pai na ponta da mesa, como eu teorizei. E começamos a jantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus, você ainda não nos contou como foi passar a tarde com nosso convidado – Diz Elijah se referindo à mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vi necessidade, irmão. Hope já deve ter contado tudo o que fizemos – Respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não contei papai – A menor sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ouviu Nik? Pode contar como foi – Sorriu Rebekah para Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que querida irmã? Pode perguntar a ele, bem na sua frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque, irmão, eu perguntei a você – Trocaram olhares. — Stiles – Virou seu rosto para mim, que só olhava a intriga entre eles. — Como foi passar a tarde com meu adorável irmão mais velho – Sorriu irônica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi boa – Olhei para Klaus e sorri travesso. — Tirando as ameaças que ele fez à mim quando Hope não estava olhando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papai! – Repreendeu Hope. — Já disse para não fazer isso com o Sti, ele é legal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filha, somente o avisei sobre o que aconteceria caso te magoasse ou fizesse algo ruim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Diversas vezes? Meu ouvido é bom e escutei muito bem da primeira vez, tanto que respondi muito bem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niklaus </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Digo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele te chama de Niklaus, Nik? – Perguntou sua irmã. — Isso é mais sério do que eu pensava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é mais sério? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que meu irmão está se tornando uma pessoa mais gentil, já que não te ameaçou por chamá-lo assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem disse que não? – Ri. — Ele só não disse na frente da Hope, mas foi tantas maneiras novas de tortura que eu ouvi que daria para escrever um livro – Hope olha para seu pai com raiva. — Mas foi engraçado ele tentando ser ameaçador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tentando? Eu sou ameaçador – Diz para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério? Sempre achei que cão que ladra não morde – Respondi e Rebekah riu, recebendo um olhar de raiva de seu irmão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso está fantástico – Disse ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De fato irmã, de fato – Diz Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não tem o mínimo senso de perigo, não é? – Indaga para mim e eu sorri cínico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que tenho, você apenas não é um perigo para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu estava me divertindo com a situação, nossa troca de olhares, a dele mortal com raiva e a minha de diversão, só aumentava a fúria dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tia Bekah, nós ficamos assistindo filmes de animação do Batman a tarde toda, papai ficou na poltrona ao lado de nós – Falou Hope, desviando a atenção de um para o outro para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nik ficou vendo filme? – Pergunta e a menina assentiu, ela então, ri alto. — Eu não acredito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que ela riu? – Perguntei a Hope, baixinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque papai não assisti filmes, ainda mais de super-heróis – Respondeu e eu fico indignado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério isso? É um absurdo – Disse para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele prefere ficar pintando em seu quarto do que assistir filmes – Assenti para mostrar que entendi e prestei atenção na conversa deles três.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que a surpresa, irmã? Você sabe que eu sou um apreciador das artes – Sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Somente das cênicas e pinturas, Nik. Você só assiste um filme somente se sentir obrigado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nossa irmã está certa, Niklaus – Profere Elijah, entrando na conversa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acredito que estão contando essa mentira na frente de nossa visita – Fala indignado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Os tios estão falando a verdade, papai. O senhor só pinta – Hope diz e eu rio, atraindo o olhar do louro para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do que ri, Stiles? – Questiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A forma como eles estão contra você, é engraçado. Realmente como uma família – Sorri alegre e ele sorri de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que bom que eu divirto você, me sinto lisonjeado – Diz sarcástico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, Stiles que tal contar um pouco para mim e Elijah sobre você? Acredito que Hope deve saber muito já – E eu assenti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Então, contei a eles sobre mim. O fato de minha mãe ter morrido de câncer, meu pai ser o xerife da cidade, a forma como conheci o sobrenatural – a expressão da Rebekah foi a melhor ao descobrir que eu procurava um corpo morto aos 15 anos. Além disso, disse sobre o pack, nada comprometedor, apenas fatos que ocorreram. E que eu fui possuído pelo Nogitsune a algum tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somente o suficiente para eles me conhecerem, embora eu já desconfiei que já sabiam, só pelo fato de nenhum ter demonstrado o mínimo de surpresa quando relatei alguns casos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando terminei de contar minha história, omitindo alguns fatos que eu tento esquecer e tem consequências até hoje, Rebekah começa a contar como era viver em Nova Orleans, que sente saudade de seu namorado, Marcel, já mencionado por Hope mais cedo, e também de seus outros irmãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela também relatou sobre seus antigos amores, o filho do governador de Nova Orleans, em 1800; Stefan Salvatore, em 1920, e como o reencontrou noventa anos depois, em Mystic Falls, após sair do caixão que Klaus a colocou. Nessa parte eu olhei para o híbrido muito irritado, onde já se viu colocar seus irmãos em caixões, simplesmente porque pode? Ela explicou que isso mudou depois de Hope e como ele se tornou uma pessoa mais, em partes, gentil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda mencionou um Matt Donovan e como passou um verão inteiro passeando pelo mundo junto a ele, enquanto Niklaus estava ocupado em Nova Orleans. Inevitavelmente, ela tocou em um assunto delicado para Klaus, assim que ela disse, ele fechou a cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E ele era melhor amigo de Carolin- – Disse, antes de ser interrompida por Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rebekah… – Murmurou em ameaça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem é Caroline? – Indago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A ex de Niklaus – Diz Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elijah! – Chamou a atenção de seu irmão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que ele está tão irritado? – Pergunto baixinho para Hope, enquanto ambos estão distraídos pela troca de olhares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tia Rebekah disse que a tia Caroline não ficou com o papai porque amava outro quando saíram de Mystic – Disse. — Eles não deram certo no final de tudo, seguiram caminhos separados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que aconteceu com ela? – Indago novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está casada com o tio Stefan, o ex amor da tia Rebekah, eles são amigos da família. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por que seu pai se ressente tanto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não está magoado, só não gosta de falar de sua vida amorosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah tá – Digo compreendendo e, não sei o motivo, mas me sinto aliviado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei por que está irritado Nik, nós somos amigos da Caroline – Disse Rebekah irritada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe – Se redimiu para a surpresa dos outros. — Só me lembrei </span>
  <em>
    <span>dela.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>E todos os três irmãos ficaram quietos, eu só ficava olhando em confusão e curiosidade para quem estavam falando, mas creio que eu não tinha toda essa intimidade. O silêncio foi quebrado por Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papai, posso ir mostrar pro Sti meus desenhos? – Pede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode ir sim – Concordou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope desceu da cadeira e pediu minha mão para eu segui-lá até seu quarto, deixando para trás aquele trio silencioso em um clima de tensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quarto de Hope era o típico para uma criança de sua idade. Possuía uma cama de casal com desenhos na parede, não de princesas, mas de objetos, como livros, instrumentos musicais e tinta. Uma mesinha com diversos desenhos espalhados e ao lado uma tela de pintar, normalmente usados por pintores profissionais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela me guiou até a cama e me mandou sentar, o que prontamente faço; ela, então, vai até sua mesinha e pega um caderno de desenho um pouco maior que os comuns e me entrega, sentando-se logo ao meu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu abro o caderno e começo a folheá-lo, ele possui desenhos de flores, animais, objetos encontrados pela casa, alguns personagens de desenho animado, como o Pernalonga, em uma forma um tanto amadora, mas que demonstra talento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem talento – Elogiei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigada Sti – Sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A última imagem que vejo é um relógio, e é aí que veio em minha mente que eu não sabia quais horas eram desde que eu entrei na casa. Para minha surpresa, ao pegar meu celular em meu bolso, era próximo às dez da noite e meu pai não ficaria muito feliz caso eu chegasse mais a noite. Porém, o que mais me surpreendeu foi uma mensagem de Scott, perguntando onde eu estava e que tinha passado em minha casa, mas meu pai não disse onde eu estava – obrigado pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas ignoro sua mensagem, colocando o celular novamente em meu bolso, deixo o caderno de lado e me viro para Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho que ir. Já está ficando tarde pequena – Digo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas já? – Fica com um semblante triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Do mesmo jeito que seu papai fica bravo com você quando vai dormir tarde, o meu fica quando eu chego tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah… Okay então – Olhou para baixo e depois sorriu. — Vou te acompanhar até a porta!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu ri. — Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saímos do cômodo, descemos as escadas e encontramos os três vampiros já na porta, indicando que ouviram nossa conversa. Não me surpreende isso, quando se convive com um bando de lobisomem que sente o cheiro até de suas emoções, você aprende a não ter privacidade com eles por perto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau Rebekah – A abracei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau Stiles – Diz. — Venha mais vezes e ignore o Nik, ele é chato quando quer – Ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Farei isso – Concordei com ela. — Tchau Elijah, o jantar foi ótimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até Stiles – Estendeu a mão e retribui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora era a despedida com Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você invadir minha casa de madrugada eu te meto bala, entendido lobipiro? – Disse para ele, que sorriu cínico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você estará morto antes disso acontecer – Revirei os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niklaus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau, magrelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me abaixei até a altura de Hope e a abracei antes de me despedir, já que se eu tivesse certeza, ela apareceria na minha casa de novo amanhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau lobinha – Fiz um cumprimento de punho, onde ela bateu igual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau Sti – Se despediu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah abriu a porta de madeira desconhecida para mim e saí pulando os degraus da varanda, indo direto ao meu jipe para ir para casa, tomar um bom banho e dormir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao chegar em casa, não encontrei meu pai na sala, onde normalmente estaria quando estou fora, por causa que ele gosta de se fazer de pai coruja, mas sei que é somente sua preocupação, mesmo que não seja tão tarde assim. Também não estava na cozinha, onde meu bilhete ainda estava na colado por um ímã na geladeira e não jogado no lixo ou em qualquer lugar onde normalmente estaria. O retiro de lá e jogo no lixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subo as escadas para ir ao meu quarto, quando ouço leves barulhos de gemidos vindo do quarto do meu pai, entendendo imediatamente o que está acontecendo. Com um sorriso malicioso, adentro o meu quarto e cego a porta. Tomo banho relaxante e caio na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E sonhei com um Klaus de terno sorrindo para mim.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eu proibi x-tudo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eu proibi x-tudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já tinha se passado uma semana desde o jantar na mansão Mikaelson. E Hope vinha aqui em casa quase todas as tardes, acompanhado de seu pai ou seus tios, até a porta, então não precisava mais fugir para me ver e ficávamos assistindo séries, filmes e até jogávamos jogos de tabuleiro, como "</span>
  <em>
    <span>O Jogo da Vida</span>
  </em>
  <span>", quando estávamos entediados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niklaus, eu adoro chamá-lo assim somente para provocá-lo e vê-lo com uma expressão irritada, embora não esteja tendo tanto sucesso assim, estava se tornando uma pessoa comum ao meu dia a dia. Nós conversávamos brevemente quando ele vinha deixar ou pegar Hope e tínhamos uma conversa, de certa forma, civilizada, claro, ainda tinha alfinetadas e muitas provocações, mas era um bom começo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah e Rebekah também se tornaram figuras que eu via ou ouvia mais frequentemente, apesar de não ser todo dia, Hope, até mesmo Klaus, contava o que eles faziam no seu dia. Rebekah até almoçou na minha casa na quarta feira. E Elijah, um cavalheiro como sempre, sendo simpático e um pouco direto ao deixar Hope na minha porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No dia após o jantar, eu tive uma tremenda surpresa, pois eu acordei cedo, já que assim que cheguei e banhei eu fui dormir, sendo ainda antes da meia-noite, portanto, acordei cedo, e me espanto ao ver Deaton andando no corredor, saindo da porta de meu pai, tentando descer as escadas sem barulho e vestido. Nunca imaginaria que entre eles dois, estava acontecendo um romance ou algo, de natureza, sexual. Claro que de início fiquei feliz, mas depois minhas expectativas foram quebradas pelo meu pai, assim que ele acordou e Alan tinha ido embora, contou-me sobre a noite casual dos dois, ambos concordaram, após ter levado um bolo de seu encontro, que me chocou por ser do Hale mais velho, e encontrado o druída no bar que visitou para passar o resto da noite. Estou mais chocado por Alan ter dormido com meu pai do que o xerife da cidade ser bissexual, coisa que eu nem sabia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não tem nada acontecendo entre vocês, não é? – Pergunto incrédulo ainda com a ocorrência.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, Stiles – Diz irritado. — Pela milésima vez, não; só aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Referente a mensagem de Scott, ignorei por todo o final de semana, somente o dando atenção na segunda, na escola, porque eu não tinha como fugir dele e mesmo assim o disse que não tinha que dar satisfação a ele, somente ao meu pai. Óbvio que ele não levou da melhor maneira, mas, bem, desde quando se importa mesmo? Não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pack continua afastado comigo, somente Isaac conversa normalmente comigo, na sala de aula, no refeitório, até em aulas vagas, ele é o único que não me trata diferente de antes, ainda que evite alguns assuntos para não me magoar ou chatear, e eu o agradeço por isso, mas digo que não devia se preocupar em dizer qualquer coisa para mim, eu não me importo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek… Eu não o vi essa semana, não me senti observado como normalmente me sinto no decorrer do dia, somente a mais pura sensação de alívio. Isso é assustadoramente ruim, pois ele pode estar planejando algo contra mim, porém pode ser somente paranóia da minha cabeça, apenas. Mesmo que seu ódio por mim venha desde a época depois do Nogitsune, ele só começou a piorar mesmo depois do </span>
  <em>
    <span>episódio</span>
  </em>
  <span> comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contradizendo tudo o que é mais sagrado para mim no sábado, mais conhecido como dia da preguiça do Stiles, decido ir até a  delegacia, já que não piso lá a tempos, e entregar um almoço saudável para meu pai, além de verificar se ele está contrabandeando comida gordurosa do fast-food mais próximo até a sua barriga. Então, simplesmente saio de casa e vou até o local de trabalho dele, estacionando em uma vaga livre na frente do prédio e entro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia Linda – Cumprimentei a policial no balcão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passo por ela e sigo caminho até a sala do xerife, mas antes paro em frente à mesa do Parrish, vendo-o concentrado no monitor à sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi Jordan – Saudei-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi Stiles – Respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu pai está aí? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele está vendo as fichas das mortes que estão ocorrendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As vítimas sem sangue? – Finjo desinteresse, mexendo numa caixinha de lápis ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como sabe disso? – Dessa vez olha para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rádio da polícia – Digo e sorri. — E eu vi em uns documentos que ele levou para casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, o xerife quer você fora de problemas – Disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desde quando entro em problemas? – Finjo indignação. — Eles que vem até mim!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só não o interrompa – Diz e olha novamente para o monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se eu não fosse filho do xerife, assistisse muito Sherlock Holmes ou outras séries policiais, além de ser um observador nato, jamais diria que o homem à minha frente estaria nervoso; contudo, é possível identificar somente pelo fato dele estar levemente suado. Cerrei os olhos logo que notei isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parrish… – Digo desconfiado. — Ele está comendo algo que eu não deixei?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não… Como disse, ele está investigando o caso das mortes que temos – Afirma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então não vai se importar de eu dar uma olhadinha, não é? – Sorri indo em direção à sala do meu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Se levanta da mesa e tenta me seguir, mas eu chego na porta primeiro e a abro, encontrando o que eu já suspeitava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah Stilinski comendo um x-tudo do McDonald's, um refrigerante, batata frita e um Big Mac do lado, todos em cima da mesa. E continua comendo despreocupado, como se ninguém – </span>
  <em>
    <span>eu </span>
  </em>
  <span>– não fosse descobrir o que ele está fazendo, quebrando os alimentos proibidos pelo médico. Até que para e olha rumo à porta, onde estou, e se espanta por ter sido pegado no flagra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem algo a me dizer? – Indago e Jordan aparece logo atrás de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe senhor, eu tentei mentir para ele, mas ele veio mesmo assim – Começou a se desculpar a meu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem Parrish – Acalmou-o. — Conheço o filho que tenho – E Jordan fechou a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está usando o Jordan para suas escapadas, pai? – Pergunto retórico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filho… – Começa e suspira. — Ele só estava me ajudando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso eu nem percebi – Uso sarcasmo. — Só não entendi o porquê – Digo irritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu pedi… – Murmura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só me diz o porquê – Exijo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque… – Suspira e pausa, como se pensasse no que dizer. — Eu queria comer algo gorduroso depois de tanto tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Compreendo, mas precisa ser isso tudo? – Indago apontando para tudo o que está em cima da mesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não precisava – Abaixou a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando quiser, me avisa, eu até faço deixo uma refeição livre para comer porcarias sem exageros, mas tem que se lembrar que você não pode comer assim – Já estou mais calmo.  — Por acaso quer ter um infarto? Sabe que são ordens médicas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, mas isso foi a dois meses – Afirma me olhando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então espera o próximo exame para eu considerar liberar mais sua alimentação – Retruco. — Se for preciso, eu até peço para geral na delegacia te vigiar. E garanto que o Parrish faria com o maior prazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok, filho – Ele confirma com a cabeça, pois sabe que sou bem capaz de fazer isso. — Posso terminar? – Refere-se ao lanche na mesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode – Deixo. — Mas quero o Big – E me sento na frente da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nós comemos e conversamos em sua sala, comigo roubando algumas batatas na maior cara dura e sendo interrompidos uma ou outra vez por algum da policial querendo informações ou atualizar sobre os casos ainda em aberto, somente para manter o xerife informado sobre as ocorrências na cidade. Até quando ele decide mencionar meu comportamento das últimas semanas; claro que ele não sabe sobre Hope e que eu convidei três vampiros de um milênio para frequentar nossa casa, o que facilitou muito pelo fato dele estar em plantão quando eles aparecem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filho – Inicia. — Você tem estado mais feliz ultimamente, como antes… Isso é por causa de alguém?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quer saber se estou namorando, pai? Achei que o senhor que era quem tinha saídas casuais – Ri com a referência ao acontecimento da última semana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, só quero saber saber o motivo de sua alegria repentina – Diz envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fiz amizade com uma garotinha simpática e sua família – Respondi omitindo o máximo de detalhes possível, pois sei que se ele soubesse de tudo iria, primeiro, me matar, depois, perguntar. Igual ao Dean “gostoso” Winchester “Atire primeiro, pergunte depois”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm? Não é nada com o pack? Achei que tinham feito as pazes – Eu suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A situação com o pack continua a mesma, somente o Isaac fala comigo normalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem Scott? Aquele garoto não desgrudava de você – Reviro os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Scott tá mais preocupado em continuar o seu namoro com a Kira e descobrir quem está por trás desses assassinatos – Digo simples. — Decidi apenas ignorar eles, do mesmo jeito que fazem. Somente converso o necessário com eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E quem é a garotinha e a família que você disse? – Indaga e eu sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, ela tem oito anos, o que me surpreendeu, pois quando a conheci parecia ter dez –  Respondo. — E tem os tios, Rebekah e Elijah, ela é loira e sarcástica, além de ter um ótimo senso de moda; ele vive de terno e é bem educado, quase um cavaleiro, mas tem aquele ar de perigo – Ri com o que pensei em dizer depois. — O pai dela é um homem muito irritante, acredita que ele derrubou meu sorvete e nem se deu o trabalho de me dar um novo?! É definitivamente muito cara de pau, ainda mais com aquele sorriso cínico de lado que ele tem – O olho e ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, não me diga que se apaixonou pelo pai da garota – Diz sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê?! – Grito somente com o pensamento sobre a possibilidade disso. — Claro que não! Toda a gordura do hambúrguer tá mexendo com seu cérebro ou o quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles. Essa sua atitude com o pai da garota é a mesma que você tinha com o Derek, lembra?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é… – Reflito um pouco. — Dane-se o que é. Eu não estou apaixonado por ele. Fim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só não me aparece com um cara de quarenta anos, por favor – E eu ri alto com isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele parece ter é vinte seis anos, pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não sabe a idade do sujeito? – Indaga incrédulo. — Isso quer dizer que ele é mais velho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mais novo, ele é mais novo que isso – Desconversei rapidamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então foi pai muito novo, hm. Só use camisinha, Stiles – Diz e eu me levanto, para ir para casa e não deixar nada escapar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem está transando recentemente é você, pai. E nem digo o quanto desconfio que você tem algo com o Deaton, ok? – Saio da sala e, consequentemente, da delegacia, indo direto para casa, antes que ele possa me repreender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desço do jipe e vou até a porta da casa, ainda de tarde, encontrando um garoto quase da minha idade, moreno e de olhos de mesma cor, pretos, de uniforme verde escuro, com uma logo com flores coloridas na vestimenta, carregando um buquê de lírios amarelos e laranjas cobertos na parte de baixo por um tecido preto lindo que destacava as cores. Pareciam ter uma interpretação única para aquele que o fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é Stiles Stilinski? – Perguntou, sorrindo amigável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, sou – Confirmei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É para você – Diz me entregando o buquê, indo embora logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espere! – Chamei sua atenção, fazendo-o virar para trás e me olhar. — Quem mandou isso?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pediram para não dizer – Respondeu sorridente. — Tem um bilhete – E foi embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhei mais atentamente para o arranjo de flores em minha mão procurando algum pedaço de papel dobrado ou simples que me indicasse o autor de tal feito, até que encontro no centro dos lírios um pedaço de papel branco com detalhes em dourado e escrita a mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sem espinhos, pois guardo eles para mim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Espero tenha gostado.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~K.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Guardo o bilhete no meu bolso e entro em minha casa, indo direto à cozinha para guardar as flores em um vaso com água.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o pensamento de quem teria mandado aquilo para mim.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Não sabia pelo que passaria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Não sabia pelo que passaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava arrumando o arranjo no vaso de vidro achado na garagem, era um dos objetos comprados pela minha mãe antes de descobrir a doença, ela nunca pôs nada e nem eu e meu pai vimos outra utilidade para ele, já que não éramos os maiores de fãs de flores, quando meu celular vibrou, tirei do bolso de trás da calça e o olhei, era Rebekah.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Gostaria de ir ao shopping? </span>
  </em>
  <span>(14:10)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confirmei a minha ida e voltei a dar atenção ao buquê, porém, ouvi um barulho de alguns passos no andar de cima da casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A passos lentos e sem ruído, caminhei novamente a garagem e peguei um taco de beisebol e fui até às escadas, tudo no maior silêncio, principalmente os passos que pararam assim que eu ouvi. Subi elas, sem ouvir nenhum ruído tanto de mim quanto do invasor; todas as portas do corredor estavam fechadas, porém, somente um cômodo ficava em cima da cozinha e era o meu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo, andei até a porta e toquei na maçaneta com uma mão, abaixando-a com o máximo de cuidado possível e empurrei para ver o interior do cômodo, mas não estava preparado para o que eu iria ver ali dentro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava com sua típica jaqueta de couro preta vestida em si, que vivia demarcando seus músculos e o dando um ar sério, e deitado em minha cama de cabeça para cima com as mãos na mesma e seus cotovelos de cada lado. Assim que ouviu a porta abrir, e creio que já sabia que a mesma seria aberta, desviou seu olhar do teto para mim e observou, com suas íris verdes, a expressão de surpresa e pavor em meu rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dele, direcionei a visão para a janela, a qual eu tinha certeza de tê-la fechado, pois ele geralmente entrava por ali e possuía pó de tramazeira misturado à pintura, encontrando-a aberta e sem nenhum sinal que tinha sido tocada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que nunca ia abrir – Disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso foi o suficiente para que o choque de realidade me atingisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu fechei a porta rapidamente e corri até a escada, descendo com a maior pressa e velocidade que eu conseguia, mas assim que eu coloquei o pé no último degrau, eu o vejo parado na porta de entrada, sorrindo simpático demais para mim, como se tivesse boas intenções e fosse somente mais um amigo vindo me visitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabia</span>
  </em>
  <span> que não era. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corri escada acima, dessa vez ouvindo seus passos lentos e despreocupados andando até escada, como se soubesse que eu não teria saída para o que irá acontecer comigo. Cheguei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, trancando-a com a chave que estava na fechadura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde os acontecimentos recentes com ele, tomei precauções para caso eu fosse perseguido e algo assim ocorresse eu tivesse meios de proteção, não era garantido minha sobrevivência, mas iria conseguir algum tempo para pensar em algo. Então, a porta estava pintada com pó de tramazeira, a mesma tinta que usei para a janela e o banheiro, o que funcionava como escudo, pois já tinha testado na janela, mesmo que eles não soubessem, com os membros do pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Também tranquei a janela assim que entrei no quarto, somente para garantir que ele não entraria por ali, mas garantia qualquer meio de fuga pela saída do primeiro andar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu ouvia seus passos vindos no meio da escada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pior, era que ele não falava nada, o que só aumentava meu nervosismo e ansiedade, fazendo-me tremer enquanto pegava uma caixa de sapatos embaixo da cama e de lá e ia para o banheiro. Fiz o mesmo com a porta do cômodo, tranquei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus passos estavam chegando mais perto, apesar de eu não conseguir ouvir tudo com clareza, por não ter audição sobrenatural, eu conseguia reconhecer os barulhos aumentando, mesmo que esteja em um som mais baixo do que caso eu estivesse no quarto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu me ajoelhei no chão e abri a caixa no mesmo, revelando um saco com pó de acônito azul com amarelo, uma mistura que encontrei nos livros que Deaton deixou eu ler. O pó, se jogado nos olhos ou respirado por um lobisomem, o deixava temporariamente impotente e desequilibrado durante alguns minutos, provocando cegueira, falha no olfato e na audição, até mesmo um desmaio. Além do pó, eu tinha um vidro de veneno de kanima, de quando Jackson era um, adquirido dos locais em que ele arranhou com as garras ou a calda e tramazeira, o suficiente para fazer um escudo para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joguei a tramazeira no chão em formato de círculo, o suficiente para que eu pudesse  permanecer sentado e com a caixa em mãos, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia seus murros na porta do quarto gritando meu nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Gritou. — Abra essa porta! – Ouvi mais socos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu chorava frente à situação que eu estava passando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, meu celular vibrou novamente, e acredito que ele ouviu, pois os murros e os gritos pararam. Era Rebekah novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Sti, onde você está? Já estou no shopping te esperando.</span>
  </em>
  <span> (14:33)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por um segundo, o alívio tomou o meu corpo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu poderia pedir ajuda a ela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O pack não seria rápido o suficiente para deter Derek de invadir o quarto e, logo depois, o banheiro onde eu estava, pois as portas com pó de tramazeira poderiam aguentar algum tempo, mas até elas iam cair. E dúvido que acreditassem.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>S.O.S, por favor, rápido. </span>
  </em>
  <span>(14:35)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Digitei com um pouco de dificuldade, meus dedos estavam tremendo muito, minha visão estava embaçada devido às minhas incessantes lágrimas que caiam de meu olhos e desciam pelo meu rosto e, consequentemente, eram absorvidas pelo tecido das roupas assim que chegava a elas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soltei o celular dentro da caixa mesmo, em cima das minhas pernas, junto com o veneno, o mix de acônito e um pouco do pó de tramazeira num saco de plástico já rasgado. Mantive a cabeça abaixada, com as mãos na frente dos olhos, para poder, ao mínimo, impedir um pouco das lágrimas saírem e achar algum conforto, mesmo que inexistente, possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Contudo, não saia nenhum som de mim. Nem um ruído, ganido, soluço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após a vibração do celular tudo estava silencioso, como se não houvesse mais ninguém do lado de fora daquele sanitário em que estava, tudo estava quieto demais, sequer ouvia barulhos de passos ou de movimentações exteriores. Tudo indicava que a porta de meu quarto não fora arrombada, mas eu que não ia me arriscar verificar se ele tinha ido embora ou estava apenas esperando eu sair do meu “quarto do pânico improvisado” para me atacar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alguns minutos depois, quando ouvi passos novamente, esses eram acentuados em um único ponto, como se fossem saltos, mas faziam ruído pesado enquanto a pessoa caminhava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Segurei minha respiração no mesmo instante, para ele não saber que eu ainda estava no mesmo local que eu mesmo me prendi. No entanto, fui saber de quem era quando a mesma gritou o meu nome, chamando-me para saber a localização. Era Rebekah. Estava salvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Chamou meu nome. — Você está bem?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fiz um movimento, levantei-me do local que estava e saí correndo porta afora, destrancando tanto a do banheiro quanto a do próprio quarto, descendo correndo as escadas, vendo-a parada no centro da sala, encarando-me com confusão e preocupação, além de espanto ao ver meu estado semi-caótico, provocado pelo estresse que toda a situação provocou em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu Deus, Stiles! O que houve com você? – Perguntou assim que me aproximei dela, abraçando-a, procurando conforto e segurança nos braços de outra pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E-ele te-tent-tou m-me at-ata-c-car – Digo chorando e soluçando, enfim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olhe para mim – Pediu e eu cumpri, mostrando meu olhos inchados devido ao choro. — Quem te atacou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— D-Der-ek – A soltei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhei para os lados, vendo se ele não estava ainda na casa, ouvindo, observando, para ver quando ela iria embora para terminar o que, ainda, nem tinha começado. Somente achei o vaso de vidro que eu coloquei as flores quebrado, os lírios jogados no chão e o bilhete, o qual eu não pude nem tentar entendê-lo com mais precisão, rasgado em pedaços ao lado do que, mais cedo, foi um arranjo tão bonito. Era a única coisa que estava quebrada, na sala e na cozinha inteira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ei, Sti – Virei-me para ela. — Não tem ninguém aqui – Afirmou. — Não consigo ouvir nenhum coração a mais batendo na casa – Somente balancei a cabeça em confirmação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminhei até a cozinha indo em direção à pia e peguei um copo enchendo-o de água, as mãos ainda tremendo pelo medo sentido e pelo nervosismo, tão comum a mim, e coloquei algumas colheres de açúcar no copo, para me acalmar, tudo sobre o olhar vigilante da loira que viera me ajudar sem nem questionar. Após beber, sorri para ela, um tanto forçado, sim, mas verdadeiro em gratidão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sti… Quer me contar o que aconteceu? – Indaga vacilante e eu somente suspirei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A experiência somente fez com que meu cansaço mental, físico e emocional se agravasse o suficiente para que eu não tenha nem vontade de fingir estar melhor. Estava acabado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas assenti e pedi para ela se sentar no sofá da sala, em minha frente, comigo sentado na poltrona e ela no sofá de três lugares. Comecei contando sobre a minha chegada da delegacia, encontrando o entregador de flores com os lindos lírios e o bilhete de ‘K’, vendo um sorriso de canto em si, e sobre sua mensagem, e os fatos decorrentes após aquilo, com o veneno de kanima e o acônito que usaria para atordoar Derek o suficiente para eu já estar longe dele e da minha casa quando voltasse ao normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu pensava que esse Derek e você fossem amigos – Diz, com uma expressão de confusão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A coisas que vocês não sabem sobre mim e nem estão nos rumores que correm no mundo sobrenatural – Digo dando uma risada seca, já conhecendo bem minha fama que viaja mundo afora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sti – Chama. — Você quer ficar na mansão, por segurança? – Pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vai atrapalhar vocês? Irritar o Klaus e incomodar Elijah… A Hope eu sei que ia adorar – Sorri com a lembrança da menor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vai. Elijah não se importaria de ajudar um amigo da família e se dúvido que Klaus seja contra a ideia – Riu. — E tem razão, Hope ia gostar de ter você lá em casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me ajuda… a fazer uma mala? – Pergunto e ela assente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subimos as escadas e fomos ao meu quarto, pegamos algumas roupas e coloquei em uma bolsa vazia que eu utilizava para as atividades com o pack. Mandei uma mensagem ao meu pai explicando, parcialmente, sobre o que ocorreu em casa e dizendo para ficar alerta e, se possível, ir dormir no Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saímos de casa rumo à mansão do lado nobre da cidade e conversamos sobre coisas aleatórias, ela estava tentando me fazer sentir confortável com sua presença e deixar de lado todo o clima provocado pelo ataque de mais cedo, por causa que eu ainda estava estranho e um tanto ansioso sobre o perigo que Derek representava ao meu pai e à mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descemos assim que chegamos, Hope apareceu na porta de roupa vermelha, como se fosse sair, e alegre, vindo correndo até mim e me abraçando, depois fez o mesmo com a Rebekah, mas me olhando com preocupação na face, pegando minha mão e segurando firme, tentando passar segurança. Elijah apareceu alguns segundos depois, creio que para ver quem era as pessoas que pararam em frente a casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles é bom revê-lo – Me olha atentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apesar de eu ter tentado amenizar minha aparência caótica em casa, quando fui ao banheiro antes de sair para pegar alguns itens, com certeza não tive bons resultados em melhorá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu, Sti? – Indaga Hope. — Você está bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorri mínimo, mas feliz pela preocupação da garota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou bem, Hope, não precisa se preocupar, okay? – Dei um beijo em sua testa e a vi sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, acho melhor você entrar e ir assistir algum desenho, que tal? – Sugere Rebekah, com a menor assentindo, olhando-me mais uma vez antes de se afastar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entramos na casa, eu seguindo ambos, segurando minha mochila com roupas, até, ao que parece, um escritório amplo e bem cuidado de madeira de carvalho e cheio de livros de livros e algumas pinturas. Elijah se sentou numa cadeira e eu e a Rebekah nos sentamos em um sofá preto que tinha ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elijah, o Stiles poderia ficar algum tempo aqui? – Indaga a loira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que isso, irmã? – Revida a questão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fui atacado – Respondo-o e suspiro. — O pack nunca mais foi o mesmo depois do ataque do Nogitsune, sabe? Eles ficaram mais afastados de um dos outros, de mim principalmente… Mas, o pior, não foi a separação deles comigo, e nem foi a visão de medo no rosto deles nos primeiros dias que me olhavam, como se eu fosse atacá-los a qualquer momento, apesar de me ferir muito, não foi isso – Comecei a lacrimejar e limpei os olhos sorrindo falso. — Foi ver um homem que eu amei dizer que eu era um assassino e outras coisas horríveis, além de me machucar às vezes e deixar marcas espalhadas pelo corpo em locais não muito visíveis. Ele parecia melhor… Minha esperança renovou quando ele ficou jovem novamente por conta de uma magia, sei lá… de uma vadia que era uma antiga inimiga. Mas não deu certo – Ri seco. — Ele pareceu pior quando recuperou a idade normal e suas memórias, passou a me seguir, tentava algo quando estava nós dois sozinhos, quase sempre escapei sem um arranhão em todas as vezes, então passei a evitá-lo o máximo possível – Olhei para ele, vendo toda sua atenção em mim. — E hoje, assim que chego em casa depois de passar um tempo com meu pai, ele invadiu minha casa e tentou chegar até mim, só que me protegi com alguns meios que guardei em segredo de todos, para minha proteção caso isso, o que eu temia, acontecesse. Rebekah me salvou hoje, embora não tenha tido confronto. O fato dela ter se comunicado comigo foi crucial à minha vida. Entendo se não quiser que eu fique, por conta de Hope, só estou aqui porque Rebekah ofereceu ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, você irá ficar – Diz tocando suas mangas. — É amigo dessa família, não iria negar ajudá-lo em momento nenhum, só queria estar a par da situação. Além de que, se Rebekah o ofereceu ajuda, ela não descansaria até saber que você está seguro, e é melhor aqui do que em algum outro lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certeza? Klaus não irá se incomodar de eu estar aqui? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deixe que com Klaus eu e Rebekah nos entendemos – Afirma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não será necessário, irmão. Estou totalmente de acordo com sua decisão – Uma voz aparece na porta, reconheci como Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava parado na porta, com as mãos para trás com um casaco de couro preta, não do mesmo modelo que Derek, sorrindo amigável para mim e os outros dois no cômodo, trajava uma calça jeans e sapato preto em conjunto. Se aproximou e pegou um copo de bebida que tinha em cima da escrivaninha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era incrível o tanto de álcool que tinha nessa casa, não cansava de me surpreender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado – Sorri de gratidão aos três e comecei a chorar, pelo sentimento de acolhimento que a tanto tempo sentia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, acredito que Hope apreciaria sua companhia, ela pode te mostrar seu quarto – Niklaus afirma, apenas assinto e me levanto, limpando algumas lágrimas em meu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saio da sala, rumo à sala de estar, onde acredito que ela estaria, encontrando-a focada na TV que passava a série “The Blacklist” e virou para mim sorrindo, pedindo para mim sentar ao seu lado para assistir junto com ela. Coloco a mochila no chão e me sento ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentando aproveitar o máximo possível o sentimento familiar por mim.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Irei matar um lobo desgraçado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Essa semana que se seguiu foi ótima. Hope esteve animada e feliz todos os dias, mesmo quando não pôde ir para a casa do Stiles, esse que era mesmo irritante, mas sua presença era acolhedora e me fazia sentir bem, em casa, me lembrava lar, algo que nunca tive. Era loucura eu gostar de um garoto que eu não conhecia a pouco tempo, isso e o fato de Rebekah estar certa sobre o que sinto sobre o garoto, como ela sabia? Seria eu tão cego aos meus sentimentos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos os meus antigos amores, Caroline, Camille, até a Aurora, por quem me arrependo de ter gostado, jamais me fizeram sentir esse começo de sentimento, era como se fosse algo ínfimo e sem importância. Mas ele gostaria de mim como eu gosto dele? Aceitaria o monstro que sou? Caroline sabia quem eu era e seguiu em frente, Camille parecia entender, mas só foi virar vampira e sumiu, Aurora queria ver a fera em mim, não o humano, e isso era péssimo. Será que ele entenderia? Eu me comporto diferente com ele, diferente da forma como era com elas, com elas sentia a vontade de ser generoso, mostrar carinho, ser romântico, com ele… Uma vontade de provocá-lo, deixar aos extremos, entender a si tão bem quanto ele e, por fim, mostrar que eu estava ali para o que precisasse. Seria isso o amor? Uma versão amplificada da paixão e que age de forma indomável e diferente do que com os outros? Eu… o amava?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não. Muito cedo para isso e esses sentimentos. Eu só o magoaria, como a todos que se envolveram comigo e viveria a solidão que estou fadado a ter pela minha eternidade. Por ser quem eu sou. Klaus Mikaelson. O híbrido louco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah estava mais feliz também, como Elijah, eles gostaram da companhia do castanho tanto quanto eu, mas de forma diferente claro. Minha irmã parecia vê-lo como o amigo que sempre quis ter, com quem conversar sobre assuntos, coisas para compartilhar e segredos para confiar ao seu mais íntimo amigo. Meu irmão… Esse o estudava meticulosamente, sempre curioso sobre seu comportamento e interessado em algo que somente ele via, como se quisesse saber ou se já soubesse de algo, porém estava feliz também, ainda mais por ver como o mais novo era despojado com nossa presença e não era intimidado, principalmente por mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em um dia que Hope não pôde ir à casa do Stilinski, pois não queríamos acabar com a boa vontade do garoto, mesmo embora fosse visível o quanto ele gostasse dela, nunca era bom exagerar, Elijah concordou, queria passar um tempo com sua sobrinha, já que ela sempre estava com </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hayley, mãe da minha pequena loba, ligou para meu celular, enquanto estou na sala vendo algum programa aleatório de TV, vendo minha filha desenhando alguma coisa no papel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus – Cita meu nome através do telefone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A que devo a honra querida cunhada – Digo. — Sentiu tantas saudades assim para ligar para mim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como está Hope? – Indaga com preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está sentada no chão pintando na mesinha de centro, quer falar com ela? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por favor – Respondeu e chamei minha princesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope se levantou até mim e pegou o celular se minha mão quando informei que sua mãe queria falar consigo, ela voltou ao seu lugar e ficou conversando sobre algo que não me dou trabalho de escutar e logo está de volta, devolvendo o aparelho, dizendo que ela queria falar comigo agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que gostaria de falar comigo, loba? – Questiono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus, eu irei visitá-los no fim de semana – Diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se é para dizer isso, devia falar para Elijah, ele que se importa com seu cronograma minha querida – Respondo-a sorrindo cínico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quero fazer uma surpresa para ele e Hope, não conte a eles – Suspira, ignorando minha frase anterior parcialmente. — Cuide dela, tchau. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sempre. Tchau – Despeço-me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois disso, volto ao meu processo de reflexão sobre os sentimentos que sinto pelo belo garoto de pintinhas. Tento pintar para ver se consigo pensar em outra coisa além de seus belos olhos âmbar, mas parece algo impossível, não consigo pintar nada que não seja ele ou me concentrar em algo sem ser ele. Por fim, decidi pintá-lo, em uma tela que o indicava ao ar livre, os cabelos lisos marrons com a sensação de estarem sendo balançados pelo vento, enquanto seu rosto demonstrava uma paz interior em um sorriso deslumbrante em seus face cheia de constelações, em que eu me pegava perguntando se o resto de seu corpo seria igual, e seus olhos tão expressivos, não consegui captar o brilho dos originais, pois são, com certeza, únicos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A obra era linda, mas não como o ser que ronda a minha mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É uma bela obra – Diz uma voz atrás de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu me viro para trás e encontro meu irmão na entrada da porta, e começa andar mais próximo de mim, encarando a figura sem desviar seus olhos para me encarar e vacilar em sua postura elegante. Somente foi olhar para mim após ter parado em frente a ela e parecido ter analisado tudo que a obra tinha, ou mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus… Você tem certeza que não está gostando do garoto? – Pergunta olhando em meus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não… – Murmuro baixo, olhando para baixo. Não conseguia ser cínico ou sarcástico frente à isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é o que vejo irmão. Olhe para a pintura, você vê? – Questiono e olho para a mesma, sem entender o que ele diz. — Você o pintou – Apontou. — E essa obra é diferente de todas as outras, não entende? – Continuo confuso. — Isso é o que vê – Ressalta, referindo-a pintura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que vejo? – Indago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beleza, mistério, amor… – Olha para pintura esperançoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está divagando demais, Elijah, certeza que não é falta da nossa adorada loba Hayley? – Desvio o assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho certeza, Niklaus. Se você sente sequer uma faísca pelo garoto, por que não tentar? – Questiona sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei se estarei preparado para mais uma desilusão – Respondo-o, pondo o pincel no suporte da tela, virado de costas a Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se tiver, tudo bem! Terá a eternidade toda para se curar e procurar um novo amor – Afirma convicto. — Se não tiver, não acha que valeria a pena? Ele é diferente das outras, irmão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só não quero ficar sozinho – Digo quebrado, a voz saindo como um sussurro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não vai. Sempre e para sempre, não foi isso que prometemos? – Sorriu para mim. Retribuo forçado de volta. — Apenas pense nisso, Niklaus – Colocou a mão em meu ombro e se retirou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desvio meus olhos de onde ele passou para o quadro, pensativo, sobre eu dar a chance ou não… O benefício da dúvida, e parece tão atrativo, como um sussurro leve que tenta persuadi-lo a fazer algo, magnético. Ele era diferente, sentia isso, mas será que ele aceitaria? Viver com o monstro que sou? Com os demônios dos meus passados e o peso que eu trago? Sorri inconsciente. Já tinha decidido mesmo no começo da conversa, talvez até mesmo dias atrás, no jantar mesmo, quando o via sorrir e suas provocações claras direcionadas a mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu tentaria. Pois valia a pena. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se desse errado, eu tinha a eternidade pela frente, não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sábado de manhã, eu saí para o centro da cidade, ignorando o questionamento de meus irmãos sobre onde ia e enquanto Hope ainda dormia em sua cama,  durante nossa saída pela cidade para reconhecer o local eu tinha visto uma floricultura, rústica e charmosa, ela possuía flores de todos os tipos: rosas, orquídeas, girassóis, lírios e outros. Adentro o local indo direto ao balcão, sabendo qual eu iria comprar, pois as flores, belas e delicadas como ele é, possuíam significados, e nada é mais adequado para representar o que sinto do que lírios laranjas e amarelos, então os peço para o atendente quais eu quero, ele rapidamente os faz em um lindo arranjo preto. Escolhi elas pois lírios amarelos significam uma amizade que pode virar romance, laranjas pois demonstram meu fascínio e admiração por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer que mandar algum bilhete, senhor? – Ele pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Escreva: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sem espinhos, pois guardo eles para mim. Espero tenha gostado.” </span>
  </em>
  <b>– </b>
  <span>Respondo-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como assino? – Questiona, já tendo escrito o que eu pedi no papel com detalhes dourados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Coloque 'K', acho que está bom – Sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se ele perguntar quem mandou, devo responder algum nome? – Profere pondo o bilhete no buquê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Diz que eu não quero que saiba – Digo simples e entrego o endereço que eu quero que entreguem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passei o resto do tempo andando pela rua, vendo os humanos com suas vidas efêmeras e sem graça, sem a mínima noção do que há pelo mundo ou o conhecimento do sobrenatural, mas parecendo que possuem tudo, alguns felizes outros tristes, com motivos que dão tanta importância que é simples de resolver. Bem hipócrita de minha parte pensa isso, já que com apenas uma declaração de minha parte já resolveria um problema, mas como admitir algo que eu nem tenho certeza se valeria a pena? Para mim, ou para ele. Será que eu estava fazendo o correto? Dando-o o benefício da dúvida sem nem mesmo que ele saiba disso. Porra! Eu nem mesmo sei se ele sente o mesmo, ou poderá vir a sentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E tudo porque por causa de seu jeito irritante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E encantador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paro em uma rua e suspiro com os tormentos que passavam em minha mente, abrindo mais questionamentos do que soluções, olho para o céu procurando algum sinal do que é certo e vou para casa, já estava fora desde cedo e gostaria de passar esse tempo com minha princesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chego na mansão e sinto o cheiro de quatro presenças dentro da mesma, reconheço todas elas, Rebekah: um misto de baunilha com flores; Elijah: algo mais rústico, com certeza um de seus perfumes caros vindo da França, ambos possuíam cheiros de sangue e morte, escondidos para humanos, mas para os faros super-desenvolvidos dos lobisomens é uma forma de reconhecimento; Hope possuía cheiros de terra, floresta e algo gostoso de se sentir, talvez por sua parte vampira ser mais oculta que as demais não consigo sentir o cheiro tão característico de nossa espécie; e Stiles, seu cheiro deliciosamente cítrico que sempre irradiava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adentro a casa e ouço vozes vindas de um dos escritórios que possui e me aproximo, ouvindo em um volume normal todo o desabafo do garoto ao qual eu passei a gostar e desejar, seu lamento é de apertar meu peito e uma raiva incendiar dentro de mim, uma fúria para torturar e matar aquele que feriu o castanho de maneiras jamais vistas por outras pessoas, bem como usar métodos inventados por mim ainda durante o século XII para lidar com meus inimigos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O som do choro e a voz quebrada relatando os acontecimentos e como sua presença é tratada por aqueles que deviam ser como uma família, afinal, eu conhecia as regras e modo de vivência de packs de lobisomens, só aumentam ainda mais minha vontade de assassinar esse lobo maldito que o machucou, junto com o pack que devia tratá-lo como família, e família não se abandona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouvi-lo citar o meu nome como se fosse se importar de vê-lo em minha casa, seguro, e fosse um estorvo para mim só me fazia sentir uma dor e uma certeza de que eu não devia tratá-lo da forma como eu, realmente, quero, e isso só me trazia mais desespero, por ter medo de perdê-lo mesmo nunca o tendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que ouço a voz de Rebekah informando que lidaria comigo caso eu fosse contra – como se de alguma maneira eu fosse, mesmo ela já sabendo disso –, eu entro, vendo sua aparência acabada, indicando como ele realmente estava por dentro, só aumentava minha raiva, e digo para não se preocupar, aceitando-o de bom grado, e mais que isso, em minha casa, além de que Hope me odiaria por não tê-lo ajudado. Seu pedido de obrigado seguido de um sorriso aquece o meu coração, mas o que me quebra são as lágrimas caindo logo depois, uma a uma, até ter o suficiente descendo no rosto para ele limpar e eu dizer para ir até Hope, já que ele apreciaria sua companhia tanto quanto ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouço seus passos indo até a sala, onde minha filha estaria, e fecho a porta do escritório, de maneira que não atraísse sua atenção ao cômodo, e me dirijo à garrafa de tequila que sempre temos na casa. Ponho um copo para mim e meus irmãos, entregando para eles logo após ter posto, e bebo tudo em um gole, antes de informá-los o que eu vou fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou matar esse lobo desgraçado – Profiro e sorrio, tentando ocultar a raiva daqueles que me conhecem tão bem. Vejo suas expressões franzidas com minhas palavras e que não são de acordo com meu métodos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus, acredito que isso não seja a melhor maneira de lidar com a situação – Diz Elijah com sua voz calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ouça Eli, Nik, não acho que Stiles iria gostar de você matando os amigos dele – Rebekah reforça o que é dito por meu irmão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aperto o copo em minha mão. — E o que querem que eu faça, irmãos? Deixe o filho da puta vivo e livre por aí após magoar a pessoa que eu gosto? Sinto muito se não consigo – Viro de costas a eles e ponho mais bebida que bebo logo em seguida. Só me dou conta das palavras que disse após o restante do líquido ter acabado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que seria melhor você dar atenção a ele, Nik, fazê-lo se sentir da família, mostrar que você gosta dele… – Rebekah fala lentamente e com uma leve animação na voz. Era possível sentir sua alegria mesmo não olhando para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você gosta dele como está aparentando, irmão, recomendo fazer o que Rebekah está dizendo – Elijah coça o canto da boca enquanto diz. — Mostre a ele como se importa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou sair, ainda irei ao shopping. Iria com o Stiles, mas acho que ele não iria gostar de sair por agora, tchau Eli, tchau Nik – Põe seu copo na mesa e abre a porta indo embora, deixando somente eu e Elijah com nossa bebidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É bom ver que decidiu dar uma chance, irmão. Todos merecem ter uma chance de ser feliz – Sorriu e bebeu o álcool. Colocando o copo sobre a mesa e apertando um de meus ombros, logo saindo do cômodo indo fazer alguma coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Será irmão? Será que eu mereça ser feliz…? – Sussurro e entorno o copo todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois da conversa com meus irmãos no escritório, eu fiquei na sala de pintura, pincelando um novo quadro de uma janela com raios solares em um quarto escuro e sem cortinas; o quadro dele, o qual eu chamei de “Le beau garçon”, em francês: o garoto bonito, na língua dos apaixonado, embaixo de um pano para ele não encontrar em meio a tantas outras telas; meus irmãos não me incomodam durante esse tempo, mas sei que eles estão em casa, ouço seus passos e vozes. Vou para a sala somente à noite, por volta das onze, para ver se minha filha já está na cama ou se está, ainda, vendo televisão com o castanho tagarela no sofá, onde passaram o restante da tarde e boa parte da noite, sem jantar. Encontrei eles dormindo, minha filha com a cabeça deitada nas pernas dele e ele com a bochecha esquerda de encontro com as costas do sofá enquanto tem uma mão no cabelo da mesma, com a TV ligada na Netflix passando uma cena de luta de um homem vestido de vermelho lutando contra o que se parecia ninjas; essa cena dos dois dormindo me fez soltar uma risadinha e um sentimento de felicidade me toma, apreciando o que está em minha frente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem perceber estou sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me aproximo e, com extremo cuidado para não acordar o garoto, passo os braços em minha filha e a pego no colo, sem acordá-la, indo direto ao seu quarto no andar de cima e a deixar na em cima da cama, a embrulhando com seus lençóis brancos assim que a vejo ressoar como um anjo. Volto a sala e desligo a TV, dessa vez pegando o garoto em meu colo com o mesmo cuidado que peguei minha filha e subindo as escadas, escutando uns resmungos leves dele durante o caminho, o deixando mais fofo, e entramos em seu quarto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quarto que ele ficaria seria um dos hóspedes, não era de extremo luxo, mas acho que seria o suficiente para ele, creio eu, afinal foi ele que escolheu. Deito-o na cama box e me sento na cama, vendo-o dormir tão tranquilamente, passo minha mão em seus cabelos macios com cheiro de maçã verde devido ao shampoo que usou no banho mais cedo; suspiro, eu não devia fazer isso sem seu consentimento, pois era o corpo dele, ele tinha opinião no fim, mas olhá-lo dormir eu podia, apreciar a beleza que emanava dele era fascinante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>De repente, seu semblante se contorce, solta murmúrios impronunciáveis, o corpo se remexe e começa a suar, sua face está em uma careta horrível, talvez estivesse tendo um pesadelo, um sonho ruim, ou lembranças que o atormentam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu entenderia caso fosse realmente a última.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pego a mão mais próxima e massageio as costas da mesma, ao mesmo tempo que a minha outra mão está em seus cabelos fazendo um leve carinho, forte o suficiente para acalmá-lo, leve o suficiente para não acordá-lo, e continuo dizendo que está tudo bem, que estou aqui. O vejo se acalmar aos poucos e voltar a dormir calmo, ressoando sereno, como se nada pudesse abalar seu sono e virar o corpo ao lado oposto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um verdadeiro anjo. Sorrio com o pensamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saio de seu quarto do mesmo jeito que entrei, sem nenhum barulho, e com a porta fechada, fui direto ao meu, deitar-me para dormir, pois amanhã chegaria Hayley e a chance que dei a mim mesmo com Stiles, por mais que ele não tenha a mínima ideia ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pois vale a pena. E eu faria valer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prazer, Stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despertei aos poucos, sentindo algo fofo em minha cabeça, uma coberta sobre mim e  uma plataforma embaixo de mim diferente da que eu me lembro de ter dormido ontem, logo reconheci que era uma cama, mas quem me colocou aqui? Até estaria com vergonha para isso, já que estou na casa de outras pessoas, porém estava cedo demais para isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sento-me na cama com as pernas de fora e começo a me espreguiçar, agradecendo mentalmente pelo fato de ter conseguido dormir uma noite inteira sem uma crise, pois não ajudaria muito chorar baixo num local cheio de seres sobrenaturais com super audição vampiresca, a qual eu acho que é mais potente que a dos lobisomens que conheço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu me levanto, sentindo o chão de madeira pelo meus pés descalços, e rumo à minha bolsa que estava na cadeira próxima à parede, pegando meu estojo onde eu deixava um kit dental, escova, pasta e fio, para quando eu dormia fora de casa, o que era comum antigamente. Com os itens já em mãos, dirijo-me ao banheiro do quarto, o qual não consegui achar um que não tivesse um, povo rico é outro nível, e escovo meus dentes olhando para minha aparência acabada no espelho. Meu cabelo estava todo revirado e as olheiras amostra, já que eu estava sem a maquiagem, junto com os levemente inchados, possivelmente devido à todas as lágrimas que chorei ontem, e minha pele pálida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu estava horrível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para onde foi aquele Stiles que lutava contra tudo de cabeça erguida? Aquele que era inabalável?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desde quando eu fiquei assim? Deplorável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Termino tudo com um suspiro, já estava acostumado demais com essa aparência e a forma que eu vivia, precisava mudar isso, a começar pela maneira que eu me via, cansei de esconder como eu me sinto atrás da maquiagem e sorrisos falsos; cansei de tratar bem quem nem me dá atenção direito, se eles quiserem minha amizade novamente, no mínimo, tenham respeitam a mim, o que ultimamente nem tem. Isso vale tanto para o pack quanto para qualquer um. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltei ao quarto e vesti minhas roupas confortáveis que trouxe de casa, adoro elas, pareciam um pijama, mas só se consistia em uma blusa azul claro e uma calça em um tom mais escuro de moletom. Peguei meu celular na cabeceira da cama e vi que horas eram, surpreendendo-me por ser quase seis da manhã, eu tinha acordado muito cedo, a casa a essa hora estaria toda dormindo, então, não tinha muito o que fazer, além do café da manhã para eles, era o mínimo que podia fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desci os degraus da escada gêmea e fui até a cozinha, encontrando tudo como o esperado: fechado, e decido abrir e começar a cozinhar a comida, fazendo o que eu conseguiria fazer em pouco tempo, panquecas; omeletes e sucos, encontrando tudo o que eu precisava na geladeira e dentro do armário. Meia-hora depois, Elijah aparece em seu habitual terno cinza me dando bom dia e nada espantado por eu estar na cozinha, somente com um sorriso simpático, parado na porta me olhando cozinhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer ajuda, Stiles? – Pergunta se aproximando de onde estou, a qual nego com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Somente se senta aí e deixa eu fazer o café – Digo e ligo a cafeteira para processar o café, vai que um deles toma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim faz, fica sentando ali me vendo cozinhar as panquecas, pois na mesa já tinha os omeletes, os sucos e os frios que eu achei na geladeira para complementar a refeição da manhã. Não tardou para os outros acordarem, a primeira a aparecer foi Hope, usando uma camisa verde com a calça listrada de mesma cor, dando-me bom dia à mim e ao seu tio, logo se sentando na mesa para tomar o suco e comer algo que eu fiz; o segundo fora Klaus, o qual deve ter se surpreendido por eu estar acordado tão cedo por causa da leve cara de espanto que fez ao me ver ali e logo um sorriso em seu rosto; a terceira e última, mas não menos importante, foi Rebekah toda animada dando um bom dia para todos e sorrindo de orelha a orelha, deu um beijo na cabeça de Hope e um na minha bochecha, se sentando ao meu lado dessa vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ordem da mesa estava com Klaus na ponta, Elijah ao seu lado, eu no lado oposto ao irmão elegante com Rebekah ao meu lado e a pequena do lado de seu tio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Como eu acordei antes das seis e Elijah aparecido por volta de seis e vinte, o restante dos outros despertaram depois das sete, tendo a lobinha descido às sete em ponto, Klaus às sete e quinze e Rebekah às sete e trinta e cinco, tendo às oito uma surpresa para todos da mesa, inclusive para mim, que era sobre a mãe de Hope, Hayley, ter aparecido para visitar a filha e Elijah, sendo recebida alegre por todos os Mikaelsons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mamãe! – Diz Hope antes de correr para abraçá-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia filha – Sorriu. — Como vai? Tem comido direito? Seu pai está cuidando bem de você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia. Vou bem, sim e papai é ótimo – Abraça novamente. Ela pega Hope no colo e se dirige à cadeira que sua filha estava sentada antes do lado de Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Viu Hayley? Eu disse que não tinha com o que se preocupar – Klaus sorri para a loba. Ela dá um selinho em Elijah quando se senta e pega uma panqueca do prato, comendo logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deuses isso está delicioso… – Mordeu mais um pedaço. — Elijah, você se superou hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Querida – Chamou sua atenção. — Não fui que cozinhei, foi o Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem? – Indaga e Hope aponta para mim dando um riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope já tinha me falado dela, sobre como sua mãe era uma híbrido de vampiro com lobo e era a líder, a alfa, de um clã de lobisomens de origem americana que se localizavam em Nova Orleans; Klaus também disse algumas coisas sobre ela e seu envolvimento com Elijah, com um tom sátiro quando se referia, mas dava para perceber que gostava dela. Sua mãe finalmente nota minha presença na mesa e arregala os olhos, corando logo em seguida, talvez por vergonha de não ter me notado, mas estica as mãos assim que se recompõe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi… Prazer, Hayley Marshall – Sorri envergonhada. — Desculpa não ter te notado. Sua comida está incrível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem – Ri. — Stiles Stilinski – Volta a ficar espantada. Rebekah tenta segurar o riso e Klaus está soltando uns risinhos baixos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do pack McCall-Hale? O humano imortal? – Questiona animada e eu assinto sorridente, mas não menos incomodado com a citação do pack, ou o nome daquele louco, e um tanto curioso pelo “imortal” no apelido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso… – Afirmo, envergonhado pela forma que ela me olhava, com fascínio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mamãe, era dele que eu falei no telefone – Informa Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é o seu novo amigo da cidade? – Pergunta virando o rosto para a filha, vendo a mesma afirmar. — Klaus! Você sabia disso? Por que não me avisou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não perguntou – Deu de ombros, bebendo seu suco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nik, você sabia que ela ia vir e não avisou? – Rebekah se rumo ao Klaus de braços cruzados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela me pediu para não avisá-los irmã – Disse sorrindo cínico. — Só cumpri o pedido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas espera… – Começa a mãe. —  Por que o humano imortal está na mansão? A essa hora? – O clima fica pesado entre nós quatro, Klaus fecha a cara no mesmo instante. —  Rebekah… Ele é seu novo namorado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? – Houve três gritos. Um meu, outro de Rebekah e, o surpreendente, de Klaus, o trio de indignação. Logo eu e a loira rimos, junto a Hope que se divertia com a insinuação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu jamais namoraria o Stiles – Diz e eu a encaro falsamente indignado com tal afirmação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Amada? Como assim? – Dramatizo. — Eu sou um chuchuzinho, você teria sorte se namorasse comigo, querida. Ninguém dança Dirty Dance igual à mim. – Ela ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito Stiles, mas mesmo assim não namoraria contigo – Afirma novamente e eu finjo estar desacreditado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É por que eu sou gay? Se for, eu abro uma exceção para você – Pisco um olho para ela bem-humorado. Ela sabia que era uma piada, só faltava morrer de rir ali mesmo. Hope estava rindo de toda a nossa situação; Elijah e Hayley somente viam nossa interação e Klaus olhava-nos intrigados. — Pense bem, eu sou ótimo na cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E engraçado – Diz Hope rindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso aí garota, você é das minhas – Faço um hive-five com ela e sorrio para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Assim até posso pensar… – Brincou. — Mas amo o Marcel, Stiles, você nunca teve chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você fere meu coração assim – Ponho minhas mãos em cima do órgão. — Tudo bem, posso viver com esse fato – Agora estavam em meu rosto com a cabeça para baixo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que termino de dizer, olho para sua cara e começamos a rir de nossa brincadeira boba. Elijah sussurra para Hayley sobre o que eu presumo ser o meu problema pessoal, afinal, ela tem o direito de saber já que estou como refugiado na casa deles. Klaus somente sorria olhando para sua filha e a mim, porém estava curioso com algo, era perceptível em sua face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E nós conversamos sobre diversas coisas, aproveitando a companhia um dos outros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tédio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso era o que eu sentia na enorme mansão em que eu estava, sem nada para fazer, as redes sociais estavam paradas, somente algumas fotos diárias do cotidiano de Lydia, o Scott com a Kira, Liam malhando, e uma de Isaac no sofá vendo filme, talvez a foto tenha sido tirada pelo Derek, já que estava no apartamento do mesmo, eu reconhecia pela mobília, fui eu que escolhi no fim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Decido apagar a tela e guardo o iphone no bolso, levanto da cama e saio do cômodo que eu estava hospedado para explorar a casa. Não sabia quem estava dentro da mansão, somente sabia que Hayley, Hope e Elijah decidiram sair para se divertirem e aproveitarem a presença da mulher. Rebekah saiu dizendo que ia aproveitar que era domingo e ia em um cabeleireiro, para aparar as pontas duplas que tanto odeia. Klaus, não sei, não o via desde o café da manhã, o que será que ele estaria fazendo? Afinal, o que um lobipiro de mil anos faria em seu tempo livre? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passo pelo quarto de Hope, o mesmo que eu vim no dia do jantar, e sorri vendo alguns bichos de pelúcia, os quais ela adora, além de desenhos espalhados pelo quarto e a tela de pintura. O próximo cômodo que entro é um quarto totalmente branco de piso de madeira, o mesmo do meu quarto e do de Hope, nele possuía diversas telas espalhadas nas mais várias direções, quase todas pintadas, se não fosse a branca no lado da janela, posicionada como se o pintor tirasse a inspiração do mundo afora. Além das telas, as quais possuíam imagens de locais; pessoas; prédios; astros; também tinha várias sob panos nos cantos do quarto, enfileiradas com a parte de madeira voltada em minha direção, mas uma me chamou a atenção, essa estava na parede, sob um pano, sem nenhuma atrás, do lado, ou sequer na frente, somente ela, sozinha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que encontrou meu estúdio – Uma voz diz. Era Klaus de braços cruzados se apoiando no batente da porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim – Afirmo. — Você tem quadros lindos aqui – Olho para todos os outros e paro a fim de ver apreciar um da janela ao lado com a lua cheia próximo à ela, rodeado de estrelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todas inspiradas no mundo à minha volta, garanto – Sorriu se aproximando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Artistas têm seu próprio estilo de vê-lo, eu acho – Observo uma rua cheia de gente cantando, com luzes brilhando à noite, e pessoas andando sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Essa é de Nova Orleans, estava tendo um festival durante o dia que pintei – Arqueou os lábios, num discreto sorriso. — Não podia deixar de registrar uma imagem como essa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Linda… – Digo. Meu olhar cai sobre a pintura que estava por baixo do pano, solitária. — E aquela? O que há por baixo do pano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquela… – Se aproximou do quadro e passou seus dedos pelo pano. — Será um presente a alguém… mas somente quando eu tiver certeza que a pessoa o quer – Pareceu refletir um pouco, antes de voltar a me olhar. Sua expressão mostrava que pensava em algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso ver…? – Indago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe… Não, não pode – Afirmou, deixando-me mais curioso. — Ele é especial. – Disse, encerrando o assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok… O que acha de vermos um filme? – Pergunto animado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filme? – Diz confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Eu sei que você odeia e tals… Mas eu estou morrendo de tédio e não quero sair, e você não tem nada para fazer, eu acho – Sorrio. — Que tal? Assim nós dois fazemos algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode ser… – Confirma e eu caminho a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Escolha o filme; eu faço a pipoca! – Caminho para a escada rumo à cozinha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um filme. Por que não?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, mudei de ideia, definitivamente é não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus estava fazendo o esforço, era claro, mas soltava piadinhas de deboche sobre o filme o tempo todo, o que era engraçado e tirava um riso meu, mas atrapalhava o entendimento do filme, pois às vezes era no mesmo momento das falas ganhando uma repreensão minha que não era levado à sério já que eu ria no final e sorria para o mesmo sendo retribuído. Era estranho estar com ele sem trocarmos farpas e sorrisos cínicos, contudo sua presença era confortável e, de certa forma, me sentia seguro perto dele. Quando acabou a pipoca e eu fui pegar mais, percebi como o ambiente em volta da casa era agradável, eu me sentia em casa, como se aqui fosse meu lar e sorri percebendo isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posso estar me enganando ou me iludindo ao afirmar isso devido ao trauma que eu passei no dia anterior, mas acho que é certo isso. Eu sentia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus vendo filme? O que aconteceu? – Hayley chegou carregando Hope e Elijah atrás de si. Eles chegam no meio do segundo filme, Hope desceu e sentou em nosso meio. — Isso é um verdadeiro milagre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não aconteceu nada loba – Olhou para ela sério e voltou assistir ao filme, acolhendo sua filha nos braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é a primeira vez que Niklaus vê filme com o Stiles, Hayley – Colocou o braço em volta da cintura da híbrida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não? – Olha para o elegante e depois para mim. — Stiles, qual o seu segredo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um Stiles jamais revela seus truques – Pisquei para ela. — Mas não, é a segunda vez, e estamos no segundo filme – Sorri para ela e depois para o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papai está vendo dois filmes? – Hope perguntou. — O quem é você e o que fez com meu pai? – Semicerrou os olhos rumo ao loiro que somente riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda sou seu pai, pequena loba – Tocou o nariz dela. — Só estou dando uma nova chance aos filmes –  Olhou para mim de relance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terminamos o segundo filme, Hayley e Elijah subiram para o quarto e voltaram para um terceiro em roupas mais confortáveis do que estava usando antes, até Elijah deixou seus ternos de nove mil reais de lado e utilizava uma blusa qualquer com moletom. Rebekah chegou com uns dedos a menos de cabelo e carregava um batman de pelúcia para mim, o qual eu fiquei abraçado o resto da noite toda e se juntou a nós logo depois de tomar um banho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, como tudo que é bom sempre tem algo para estragar, Scott marcou uma reunião após a escola amanhã e eu estava sem a mínima vontade de ir. Tanto que no momento que eu peguei o celular, enquanto riamos da cena no filme, fiquei pálido com a mensagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey… Sti, o que foi? – Bex perguntou ao ver minha reação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Scott… Meu amigo… Marcou uma reunião no loft amanhã… – Digo murmurando, pondo o celular novamente no bolso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou com você – Klaus diz, me surpreendendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus, não acho que você seja a pessoa mais indicada para isso – Elijah fala. — É capaz de matá-los caso fique furioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei fazer isso, irmão – Afirma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fico com o Elijah nessa – Hayley se pronúncia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também – Rebekah também fica do outro lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês tem tanta fé na minha pessoa, eu me surpreendo sempre – Sorri cínico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é como se você nunca tivesse feito por merecer, não é? Klaus – A híbrida debocha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sempre afiada loba – Responde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fico com o tio Elijah nisso também – Fala Hope, olhando para seu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua pequena traidora – Riu, fazendo cosquinha nela rindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu aceito Klaus – Aceito sua ajuda ganhando os pares de olhos em mim. — O quê? Se for para ter proteção, por que não o mais forte? E… Klaus não é tão ruim assim…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado – Sorriu para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está decidido, Klaus vai com o garoto – Rebekah diz, se levantando para ir a cozinha. — Agora, vamos pegar vinho e refrigerantes para a menor – Olhou para Hope sorrindo. — E pedir pizza para o jantar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pizza! – Eu e a lobinha gritamos infantilmente – ok que ela é uma criança, mas por que eu não? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ligo – Diz Hayley pegando o celular. — Stiles, qual o número da pizzaria da cidade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É… – Passei o número.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fim da noite estávamos cheios de pizza e felizes, embora eu duvidava que o que eles bebiam era sangue e não vinho, mas não me importava com esse fato.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dia com os Originais</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Acordei com um peso em cima de mim, ouvindo risadinhas e mãos me balançando para os lados, quando abro os olhos vejo uma menina de com olhos azuis sorrindo para mim chamando-me pelo meu apelido, ela estava de joelhos para me acordar e exercendo um pouco de força para eu despertar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos Sti… Acordaaaaa – Me chamou. Fazendo-me estreitar os olhos pelo sono sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só mais cinco minutos… – Digo me deixando mais confortável, fechando os olhos novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sti, você tem que acordar, se não vai perder aula – Diz dando um tapinha no meu rosto. Faço bico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então eu falto – Dei um meio sorriso. — A cama está tão quentinha…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! Acordaaaaaaaa – Enfatizou o ‘a’ mais alto e me balançou com tudo. Desisti da ideia de dormir até mais tarde e faltar a aula, olhei para ela com o rosto mostrando meu estado de espírito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é uma criança… O que faz acordada a essa hora? Devia estar dormindo… – Coço os olhos na tentativa de afastar o sono. — Se eu fosse uma estaria dormindo… – Bocejo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mamãe sempre me acorda cedo – Deu de ombros. — Diz que sou jovem demais para dormir muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então diga que é sua cama é mais confortável que o mundo lá fora – Digo. — Ou finja estar doente, funcionava comigo – Sussurro rindo. Alguém aparece em minha porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, o café já está pronto – Diz Hayley para ela e depois olha para mim. — O mesmo Stiles, e se continuar a dar ideias para minha filha, teremos uma conversa – Ergo os braços em sinal de rendição e a menina ao meu lado ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ideias? Que ideias? Não dei ideia nenhuma… Só sugeri que ela dormisse mais – Me olha mais uma vez e sai, pedindo para Hope acompanhá-la. A mesma desce da cama e vai rumo à porta dando uma última olhada para mim. — Traidora… – Digo e ela ri, saindo para seguir sua mãe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me levanto preguiçoso da cama e me espreguiço, indo direto ao banheiro para fazer minha higiene matinal e tomar um banho para ir à escola. Feito isso, desço até a cozinha trajando a clássica blusinha da melhor saga da história, Star Wars, minha calça jeans, uma blusa xadrez e um tênis preto e me sento ao lado de Hope conversando com a Rebekah. Eu tive a ideia de ir ao shopping após as aulas, para comprar algumas roupas que poderiam me cair bem, ainda usaria as minhas roupas antigas, óbvio, jamais deixarei meu lado geek, mas vestimentas novas poderiam subir minha autoestima e dar o meu primeiro passo para voltar a ser o velho Stiles de antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bex... – Chamo sua atenção. — Vamos ao shopping depois das minhas aulas? Quero comprar algumas roupas… – Vejo ela sorrir concordando com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso ir também? – Pergunta Hope animada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Somente se sua mãe deixar, pequena – Respondo-a. Eu era convidado da casa e não tinha muito contato com a híbrida, não iria decidir se sua filha poderia ir comigo a algum lugar sem a permissão dela ou não; o Klaus eu até enfrentava, agora ela, não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mamãe, posso ir no shopping com a tia Bex e o Stiles quando ele voltar? – Pede olhando para a mãe, atraindo a atenção dos outros dois. Eu dou um sorriso envergonhado quando ela me analisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro Hope – Concorda. — Mas eu vou junto – Sentencia e eu somente aceno, um pouco intimidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Maravilha – Diz o loiro na ponta da mesa. — Creio que não se importariam caso eu e Elijah formos com vocês – Sorriu se auto convidando e Rebekah ergue uma sobrancelha, mas é Hayley que fala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus, você indo ao shopping também? – Riu. — Tem certeza que não bateu a cabeça em algum lugar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou em perfeitas condições, loba – Sorriu para ela com os dedos entrelaçados em cima da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que Niklaus teve um ótima ideia – Profere Elijah ao tomar o café. — Um momento em família seria bom para nós – E eu coro um pouco por estar como intrometido no “momento em família” deles, sentindo-me um tanto desconfortável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey Sti – Rebekah se inclinou mais perto de mim percebendo meu desconforto com frase. — Não se preocupe, você não irá atrapalhar em nada – Diz simpática e eu apenas balanço a cabeça, colocando a comida da mesa em meu prato e me alimentando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando eu pisei na sala de aula junto com meus colegas de pack, ditos amigos, todos eles viraram a cabeça para minha direção, mas os lobisomens, bem como a Kira, enrugaram o nariz e me olharam confusos, possivelmente se indagando onde eu estive e o porquê de minha aparência estar acabada, já que eu estava sem maquiagem e sequer comentei nada com eles o fim de semana inteiro; apenas sorri amarelo para todos e sentei em uma cadeira da frente, deixando o local do lado de Scott vazio, o qual foi logo depois ocupado por um aluno qualquer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu sentia a visão de todos eles, até Lydia me encarava vez ou outras, mas estava focada demais na aula, eu sabia que ela queria ir para uma faculdade da liga Ivy e tinha capacidade para isso, tanto que eu adorava essa determinação dela frente ao seu sonho; também tinha a consciência de que eles tentavam sentir minhas emoções por meio do meu cheiro, porém eles não iam sentir nada, pois passei uma mistura de ervas que ocultava todo o meu cheiro e os demais, evitando assim que eles farejassem os aromas da família Mikaelson e perguntas desnecessárias, mesmo que fossem fazer algumas, lidaria com elas depois. Ter algum conhecimento antigo sobre a cultura dos druidas têm suas vantagens e eu estava utilizando elas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As ervas foram fáceis de se conseguir na verdade, mesmo que eu pudesse pedir ao Alan, e eu tinha certeza que ele me daria, pois, com certeza, saberia para que eu usasse assim que me olhasse – sério, aquele homem simplesmente te vê e parece que sabe tudo o que você vai fazer ou já fez, dá até medo –, comprei na floricultura que descobri ser a mesma que me mandaram flores. Fiz a mistura no estacionamento da escola, dentro do carro, só amassando-as e colocando em uma tigela de água, depois peguei um vidro de perfume vazio que tinha no carro, por motivos de: eu jogo lacrosse e tenho que estar cheiroso após o banho, além de esquecer jogar fora, e enchi com o líquido, espirrando em meu corpo todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Infelizmente, o tempo da aula passa rápido e o intervalo também, saio em disparada para evitar as perguntas ao máximo, porém, eu como o simples humano que não tem a velocidade incrível dos lobisomens e amaldiçoo esse fato, acabo sendo abordado pelo meu amigo de infância de queixo torto, o qual para assim que me alcança e começa a caminhar do meu lado rumo ao refeitório. Eu sabia que ele não seria o único curioso, até porque eu conhecia o povo daquele pack e como poderiam ser mais enxeridos que eu, não me surpreenderia que eles estivessem nos seguindo, discretamente, e ouvindo nossa conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eai mano – Cumprimentou-me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá Scott – Sorri amigável e continuei seguindo para o refeitório, faltava quanto para chegar até lá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? – Pergunta e eu sabia que ele usaria sua super audição para saber se estaria mentindo naquela conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na medida do possível – Respondo-o brevemente, sem revelar detalhes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Zangado comigo? – O olho antes de virar para frente. Se eu estivesse, seria tão mais fácil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Digo. E isso era verdade, eu estava mais ressentindo com todos do pack, não zangado, uma meia verdade, pode-se dizer assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você não tem cheiro? – Direto McCall, muito direto. E o papo de antes vai onde? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu novo perfume, gostou? – Arqueei os lábios em sorriso cínico para si, talvez a influência de Klaus estivesse servindo para algo além de me irritar. Ele franze as sobrancelhas em confusão, do jeito que é lerdo iria demorar para entender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas por que ele não tem cheiro? – Indagou, novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei – Dou de ombros. No livro só dizia que anularia o cheiro, não a química por trás de tudo, é tão fácil manipular fatos a seu favor sem mentir e nem dizer a verdade. Sorrio de canto ao ter esse pensamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegamos ao refeitório e sigo em direção da enorme fila para pegar a comida, amaldiçoando qualquer um por a fila estar grande e eu ter que aturar as perguntas, as quais eu queria desviar igual o diabo foge da cruz, embora eu ache essa frase um pouco errônea devido ao fato de eu ver a série Lúcifer, de Scott. Fico atrás de uma menina de jaqueta de couro preta, me lembrando vagamente de Derek, com jeans, uma touca vermelha e fones de ouvidos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está diferente… – Começou. — Aconteceu algo, não foi? Por isso as olheiras e a expressão mais pálida do que de costume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não aconteceu nada Mascott. Nada com que deva se preocupar – Disse manso, tentando desviar o rumo da conversa, era meia verdade, ele não devia se preocupar, eu sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que se tiver algum problema, você pode contar comigo… Não sabe? – Diz sorrindo de lado, numa face um pouco envergonhada por ter que falar esse tipo de coisa, creio eu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei Scott… – Eu falo e essa deve ser a primeira mentira que falo durante a conversa. Procuro desviar o assunto o mais rápido possível, mas acho que ele não notou minha mentira. — Por que marcou a reunião no loft do Derek? Tem novos detalhes sobre os ataques que estão ocorrendo na cidade?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Perguntei ao Deaton sobre o quê estaria atacando as pessoas e ele disse que poderia ser um vampiro – Diz sério. Pegamos a bandeja e começamos a pegar nossa comida. — Parece que minha suspeita estava correta – Engulo seco e tento me manter calmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Interessante… – Murmuro. — E como vamos lidar com ele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É isso que vamos conversar na reunião, Stiles – Riu. — Você não está mesmo bem. Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Pergunta preocupado, mas bem-humorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É o cansaço... – “de fingir que está tudo bem para você”, completei em pensamento. Sorri para acalmá-lo e nos sentamos numa mesa qualquer, logo depois tendo o pack se juntando a nós dois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu me encontrava na cabine de roupas da loja que a Rebekah entramos, e quando digo entramos quero dizer “fui empurrado pela mesma para dentro”, com algumas roupas em mãos e outras, uma pilha diga-se de passagem, no batente no lado do espelho de corpo em minha frente, além de ter três ganchos na parede e uma pequena cadeira para me sentar, aquele vestiário era um pouco grande para uma loja comum, devo admitir. Os outros tinham ido passear pelas lojas e visitar uns brinquedos para Hope, já que a mesma tinha pouco contato com outras crianças devido à sua origem, eu até acho saudável ela ter essa ligação com pessoas de sua idade, combinamos de ver algum filme que estaria passando no cinema, sob protestos de Klaus, claro, após terminarmos o que viemos fazer: eu comprar roupas junto da loira e eles passarem um tempo em família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos Stiles! – Disse em voz alta. — Quero ver como essa bundinha que você tem vai ficar na sua calça apertada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu suspiro, um pouco envergonhado pelas palavras ditas pela outra, mas um pouco alegre pela ideia de alguém acabar reparando na minha bunda. Tiro a roupa que eu estava usando, um moletom cinza com blusa escura por baixo e uma calça verde musgo, colocando do lado da pilha de roupas que a loira pegou pela loja e fez montinho. Pego o primeiro lote, a combinação de roupas que eu teria que usar, e visto uma blusa branca sem estampa por baixo de uma longa, sem gola, vinho com jeans rasgados que marcaram um pouco demais minha bunda. Saí da cabine e fui em direção à ela, parando em sua frente e estendendo os braços para ela avaliar a vestimenta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E então? – Indago. — Ficou bom? – Estava um pouco receoso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fique de costas agora – Diz e eu faço, ouvindo um assobio de sua parte, virando-me assim que ouço. — Essa calça realçou sua bunda mesmo… Você está um gato, Stiles.. – Suspirou, dramaticamente, abanando as mãos. — Se não tivesse o Marcel… Nossa...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu soltei um riso. — Isso é sério Bex, eu quero aumentar minha autoestima… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E para isso precisa ter roupa nova? – Me interrompe, um pouco indignada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. Mas é um bom começo, não acha? – Sorrio para ela. — É importante para mim…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ainda prefiro você todo nerd, Stiles, com suas camisas de estampa de naves e super-heróis que nunca ouvi falar – Diz e eu lhe encaro indignado pela sua última sentença. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pois irei te mostrar cada um – Dito, logo suavizando a expressão. — E irei continuar me vestido assim, eu gosto, mas quero variar um pouco – Dou de ombros indo rumo à cabine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Essa bunda… – Dou um riso nasal e entro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saio do compartimento usando uma camisa preta social e por cima um blazer carmesim de botões, junto a uma calça chino verde, tendo sua atenção voltada ao look da vez, sendo agraciado com um sorriso de canto da loira e um aceno para dizer que aprovou a combinação. Volto ao local e troco de roupa para uma camisa preta normal com calça jeans em um cinza escuro e mostro a ela, que sorri gostando do que vê. Isso se repete com outros arranjos que eu uso, como: uma blusa azul polo com um short de azul escuro; uma blusa vermelha da adidas; um sobretudo marrom por cima de uma blusa de amarela e outros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saímos da loja pagando tudo que compramos, claro que ela pagou tudo dizendo ser um presente dela para mim, o que rendeu um olhar repreensor de mim para ela, mas eu não seria louco de brigar com ela, afinal, a mesma era uma original e minha amiga, não queria perder sua amizade, então dei de ombros e aceitei, não tinha muito o que discutir. Era isso ou era isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nós encontramos os outros na praça de alimentação, com Hope no meio do casal, comendo comida do Burger King, ressalvando Klaus, que bebia alguma bebida alcoólica de um bar que tinha por ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fizeram boas compras, Sti? – Indaga Hope ao me ver. Sorri para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro – Assenti. — Trouxe para você – Dei para ela uma girafa que eu vi em uma das lojas, pensei ser um bom presente para ela. Todos amam pelúcia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Stiles – Sorriu para mim abraçando seu novo amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, vocês fizeram o quê? – Sento-me ao lado de Klaus, com Rebekah em minha frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu e minha filha passeamos nos brinquedos, enquanto meu irmão e a loba decidiram se divertir um pouco – Diz Klaus sorvendo um pouco do líquido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é como se pudesse reclamar, Klaus – Hayley fitou-o. — Estava sorrindo bobo para ela o tempo inteiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Touché, pequena loba – Saudou-a com o copo e depois me olhou. — Espero que seu estilo seja melhor do que a de minha irmã. Ela pode ter um gosto duvidoso, às vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que entende de moda, Nik? Vive comprando as mesmas blusas só que de cores diferentes – Um riso ameaçava sair, até Hayley estava curtindo um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deve estar se confundindo de pessoa, irmã — Sorriu para ela. — Tenho certeza de que está pensando no Salvatore mais velho – E eu estava confuso com essa parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Será que estou? – Indagou. — Ou será que você não aceita a verdade? – Sentia que a conversa estava tomando outro rumo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, irmã, eu já a aceitei – Disse bem-humorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sei Klaus, Rebekah tem um bom olhar para roupas – Digo, arrancando um sorriso da mesma para mim e quebrando a troca de olhares dos dois. — Só não supera o Elijah. Nunca vi alguém tão bem vestido quanto ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Stiles – Agradece e Klaus franze o semblante um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu irmão realmente tem um gosto impecável para seus ternos – Diz simples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E outras coisas também – Hayley complementa, sorrindo apaixonada para o de terno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tipo o anel que ele deu para a mamãe – Hope se intromete e bebe o refri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Anel? – Rebekah pergunta. — Eli? Você pediu ela em casamento e não nos disse? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope... Eu disse que era para manter segredo… – Repreendeu a mãe para a menina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ia dizer no dia que nós saímos de Nova Orleans, mas… Hope ficou doente e pensei em adiar – Fala Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parabéns irmão – Klaus diz todo alegre. — Você merece ser feliz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu serei a madrinha, nada vai me impedir – A loira se pronuncia arrancando risos de mim, Hayley e Hope. — Parabéns a vocês dois, merecem ser feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho que dizer o mesmo, parabéns aos dois – Sorri. — É possível ver o quanto se amam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado pessoal – Hayley diz. — Isso é bom de se ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Freya já sabe? – Pergunta Rebekah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela viu o anel na minha mão… – Responde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E ela me ajudou na ideia do pedido, irmã – Diz Elijah e a Bex resmunga algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Podemos ver o filme agora, mamãe? Pai? – Pede a criança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que minha princesa quiser – Klaus responde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu e Rebekah fomos guardar as compras no meu jipe para ter as mãos livres quando formos no cinema, onde os outros estarão nos esperando já com o ingresso em mãos, e voltamos assim que colocamos no banco de trás do carro. Hope ficou no meio de seus pais, com Elijah ao lado de Hayley e eu do lado de Klaus, Rebekah estava ao meu lado concentrada no filme igual à mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estava em meu quarto, próximo à hora de ir para reunião, vestido com uma das roupas que comprei hoje, sendo elas: uma calça skinny que é um pouco apertada e realça a minha bunda, me sinto aquele cantor daquela banda que não existe mais, o qual não lembro o nome; uma blusa social azul cobalto, não me pergunte como Rebekah sabia disso, mas sabia, que coube direitinho em mim. Ouço uma batida na porta e vejo Klaus aparecendo e entrando no quarto, parando próximo de mim, avaliando minhas roupas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que não devia ter duvidado do gosto de minha irmã – Diz. — Você está lindo… – Coro um pouco, por não estar acostumado a receber elogios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado… E não foi Rebekah que escolheu esse, fui eu… – Informo constrangido e ele sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não errou em sua escolha, garanto – Chegou mais perto e colocou a mão em meu braço. — Eu estarei lá por você, te dando apoio…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado Klaus… Isso é muito importante para mim – Digo sorrindo para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei e por isso eu vou – Fala começando a se afastar. — Vamos? Não podemos perder a festa que nos espera – Aceno e sigo-o para a frente de casa ao descer as escadas, mas Elijah o chama antes de irmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá na frente. Estarei logo atrás – Me despeço das três mulheres na sala, de Hope com um abraço, e entro no carro preto, o de Klaus, para ir até o loft do Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo o loiro sai da casa e dá a volta no carro, sentando no banco do motorista e dirigindo para o local. Eu não podia estar menos ansioso para o que iria ocorrer lá dentro, mas eu, com certeza, iria começar o que tanto refleti nesses últimos dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espere – Chamo sua atenção ao chegarmos no estacionamento do prédio — Temos que usar isso antes de entrar lá – Mostro o vidro com o líquido transparente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é isso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma mistura de ervas que eu fiz, ela esconde nosso cheiro e emoções dele, no seu caso inclui a sua espécie – Explico e espirro nele e em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Então, descemos e pegamos o elevador; eu estava um pouco nervoso, Klaus percebeu isso e se ficou mais perto de mim, passando um pouco de segurança, o que devo admitir ser um pouco irônico já que no começo vivíamos em pé de guerra, quase, e ultimamente vem se mostrando outra pessoa. Sorri de lado com isso. Saímos do elevador assim que as portas se abriram e paramos em frente ao portão, respirei fundo e puxei para o lado, revelando todo o pack espalhado pelo apartamento, com a atenção em nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que não tenha me atrasado – Sorrio para eles entrando no apartamento. — E trouxe um amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então… – Começa. — Aqui é a festa do chá?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A festa do chá</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Todos os membros do pack estavam de olho em mim e no Klaus, ao meu lado, com o típico sorriso de covinhas que tanto me irritam, mas admito, só para mim claro, que cai bem nele. Scott nos olhava curioso, enquanto Derek permanecia com uma expressão neutra, porém eu sabia que ele estava numa mistura de raiva com interesse, o resto intercalava entre mim e o vampiro confusos. Nós entramos normalmente na casa, eu sabia que não teria um barreira para impedir o híbrido, já que, pelo que ele relatou na regra, o dono não poderia ter morrido, e Derek tinha morrido por uns instantes quando foi capturado pela Kate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, quem é ele? – Scott pronuncia, finalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é meu… – Klaus me interrompe, fazendo-me encará-lo com raiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que indiscrição a minha – Sorriu encantador, dando um passo para frente. — Sou Klaus Mikaelson, namorado do Stiles – Se curvou um pouco se apresentando, como um nobre na idade média.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Namorado? – Todos, inclusive eu, disseram ao mesmo tempo. Ele olhou para mim e depois se voltou, com um sorriso de canto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>É incrível a minha capacidade de ver seus sorrisos, será que é por eu reparar tanto nos detalhes ou… será que eu reparo muito nele? Apenas afasto esses pensamentos e volto a me concentrar no que ocorre em minha frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se esse foi seu jeito de me pedir em namoro, poderia ter avisado, não acha? – Digo rápido, antes que qualquer um volte a falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas aí não teria graça, love – Voltou à minha frente, passando os dedos em minha bochecha, sorrindo com de um lado, revelando uma de suas covinhas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles… Desde quando vocês se conhecem? – Lydia pergunta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A algumas semanas… Estamos saindo desde então – Sorri. Estou tomando cuidado com o quê digo, não são mentiras… Mas também não são totalmente verdades. — Ele é um amor, quando não é tão mau-humorado – Ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você vai nos apresentar a ele ou… – Derek diz com sua típica cara de quem chupou limão rumo à Niklaus, esse que o olhou e vi sua cara que estava tramando algo. Ele praticamente me perguntou com os olhos se era ele e eu afirmei com a cabeça, discretamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, Derek – Sorri falso para ele. — Querido, como você pode ver, aquele lobo ranzinza é o Derek, ignore, ele é um puto na maior do tempo. O de queixo torto é meu amigo de infância, Scott, lobisomem; ao lado dele sua namorada, Kira, uma kitsune; o loiro de cachinhos é o Isaac e o outro, Liam, ambos são lobisomens também; a ruiva é a Lydia e é uma banshee, e a que está largada no sofá é a Malia, uma coiote – Apresento todos, os quais me olham incrédulos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Repreende o Mascott. — Você não pode sair dizendo o que nós somos por aí! – Revirei os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não saí “por aí” falando o que vocês são, só falei para o Klaus – Cruzei os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós nem conhecemos ele! – Continua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não foi para isso as apresentações? – Sorri irônico. — Para que tamanho alarde? Se ele quisesse, já teria matado vocês quando chegou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é verdade – Confirmou o original.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que ele não cheira a nada? – Isaac franziu a sobrancelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como assim? – Indaga Lydia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sinto o cheiro dele – Responde, fungando o ar. De repente, todos os lobos e a coiote farejam o ar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabiam que é falta de educação farejar alguém? Ele poderia se sentir ofendido – Digo irritado pela ausência de modos deles. Ele usava o perfume que escondia o cheiro e mesmo se não usasse, não poderia ter privacidade? Eu sou acostumado, mas ficar farejando o Klaus é demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você também está sem cheiro Stiles… – Fala Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei. É meu novo perfume. Não sei como não sentiram ele no refeitório – Retruco debochando um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles… – Começa o queixo torto. — Seu namorado… É o quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Permita responder, love – Sorri para mim, olhando logo em seguida ao McCall — Um vampiro – Diz lentamente, se divertindo quando todos arregalaram os olhos em surpresa e se transformaram. Eu simplesmente, peguei um dos bancos na frente da bancada que separava a cozinha da sala e me sentei um pouco afastado de ambos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que passou na sua cabeça para trazer um vampiro aqui? – Mascott rosna para ele, me olhando com os olhos carmesim em seguida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então eles existem? – Eu e Niklaus confirmamos com a cabeça para Lydia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é melhor para descobrir quem está por trás dos ataques do que um da espécie que suspeitamos? – Argumento. — E Klaus não vai fazer nada. Bom… A menos que não façam nada a ele – Inclinei a cabeça em sorriso um tanto falso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós iremos mesmo aceitar ajuda de um sanguessuga? – Questiona Derek para o alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se o lobo tiver algum problema que resolva comigo – Diz o loiro avermelhado com uma expressão séria. — Ou isso é outra coisa? Medo, talvez?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como se fosse capaz de me vencer – Com a expressão mais franzida que antes, dando um passo como se fosse para intimidar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que deve ser fácil – Debochou. — Ouso dizer que você não é grande coisa, amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu… – Rosnou, brilhando ainda mais seus olhos azuis, mostrando sua casta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Derek, controle-se. – Repreendeu o alfa. — Stiles, tem razão, ter alguém especializado no assunto e que queira ajudar é algo bom. Mas gostaria de ter sido avisado antes – Informou, me olhando já normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa, Mascott – Digo sem um pingo de arrependimento. — Foi de última hora – Até eu senti meu coração errar uma batida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele simplesmente me encarou, um tanto confuso pela minha atitude, creio eu, e apenas concordou com a cabeça, encerrando uma futura discussão que iria acontecer caso respondesse. Ele para alguns instantes observando Niklaus, como se estivesse pensando se ele seria confiável ou não, e se volta à mesa, a fim de pegar um arquivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está acontecendo uma série de ataques pela cidade, as vítimas não possuem uma única gota de sangue em seu sistema, além de terem duas perfurações no pescoço – Informou o alfa, entregando uma ficha policial para o loiro, encarando-o durante alguns segundos, sendo retribuído pelo original.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus, então, abre o arquivo e folheia, olhando foto por foto e as anotações que meu pai, o xerife, fez para conectar os casos. Eles não possuíam ligação, nenhuma delas se conheciam e a variações de idade eram diversas, de adolescentes de dezessete anos até idosos de cinquenta anos, todos foram atacados à noite, enquanto iam para suas casas ou voltavam do trabalho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É… Vocês têm um vampiro na cidade – Soltou um risinho. — Claro, além de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como sabemos que não é você que está atacando a população? – Pergunta Derek, tentando provocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que, lobo idiota, eu não preciso matar à noite – Sorriu de canto. — Posso sair de dia como se fosse um simples humano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E Klaus não está tomando sangue direto da fonte. Ele está tomando de bolsas de sangue – Explico um tanto emburrado pela acusação do ômega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não era para vocês queimarem no sol? – Lydia indaga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sou um vampiro comum – Responde. — Sou um híbrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De? – Pergunta Isaac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vampiro com lobisomem – Riu com as expressões dos meus colegas, até eu soltei um riso baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem alguma ideia de quem esteja por trás dos ataques? – Scott fala, tentando disfarçar o choque da informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Respondeu encarando o lobo ranzinza que somente o fitava sem parar irritado. — Algum problema, lobo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tirando o fato de termos sua ajuda, nada – Derek retrucou-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se fizesse o trabalho direito, talvez não precisasse dela – Revidou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não preciso – Disse simples com os olhos cravados no híbrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Será que aqui tem pipoca? Por que eu estou sentindo uma treta e não quero pará-la.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certeza? Não é o que parece – Debochou. Eu estou somente segurando um sorriso, sabia o que Klaus estava fazendo e estava adorando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá embora, vampiro – Derek brilhou seu olho em azul e rosnou para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A questão, lobo, é que eu não quero – Sorriu debochado. — Se quiser que eu saia, vem fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek mudou sua aparência para a de semi-transformado e rosnou para Niklaus, tomando uma partida ofensiva e parte para cima do híbrido, esse que somente desvia do soco direcionado à si com sua super velocidade e soca o queixo do outro, depois chuta a boca do estômago do lobo, fazendo-o voar para a parede de concreto do apartamento, provocando uma rachadura nela com o impacto do corpo do homem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma boa tentativa, admito – Diz. — Mas tem que ser bem mais rápido que isso se quiser ter alguma chance contra mim – Se aproximou do outro, devagar, sob nossos olhares e sussurrou algo no ouvido dele, alguma coisa que nem os outros ouviram, pois os membros fizeram cara de confusão e inclinando a cabeça para ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se afastou, vindo em minha direção, até parar ao meu lado e me dar um sorriso charmoso, como se alguns instantes antes não tivesse jogado um homem de vinte e dois anos para o outro lado da sala. Todos o encaravam estupefatos pelo o que acabaram de assistir e até eu estava um pouco surpreso pelo que acabei de ver, mas acima de tudo com um pouco de satisfação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos, love? – Indaga para mim com olho no olho. — Já está ficando tarde e amanhã você tem aula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro – Concordo. Levanto-me do banco e vou com ele até a porta, com nossas mãos entrelaçadas, e me viro rumo ao pack, vendo Derek desmaiado no mesmo lugar. — Até amanhã pessoal – Sorri animado e saímos pelo portão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é um bom ator – Elogiou assim que entramos no elevador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você um bom lutador, o que uns séculos na terra não ensinam, não é? – Sorrio para ele. — Queria bater nele desde que chegou lá, não foi? – Indago, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Queria – Confirmou minhas suspeitas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabia, namorado – Digo risonho e vejo seu rosto corar um pouco, nunca achei que faria Klaus Mikaelson ficar vermelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi somente uma ideia que tive – Fala, desviando o rosto para o lado com o intuito de eu não ver. — Espero que não tenha se ofendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou reclamando – Falo para ele. — A ideia de namorar você não é ofensiva – Complemento e ele somente me olha curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não? – Questiona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Respondo e as portas do elevador se abrem, não demorando para nós sairmos e irmos até o carro, no silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não, Stiles? – Me fita quando entramos, quebrando o ambiente silencioso que instalou em nossa volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é uma pessoa romântica, um bom pai, é carinhoso com pessoas que ama e compreensível a certo nível, quando não deixa sua paranóia ou raiva dominar – Falo olhando para o lado oposto de si. — Além de ser super gato e isso eu digo somente por saber seu lado da história e alguns relatos de Rebekah com o passar dos séculos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você… – Começa, mas não termina, apenas dá a partida no carro e vamos rumo à mansão, estacionando logo assim que chegamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que entramos casa adentro, Hope apareceu para nos recepcionar junto com Hayley que sorriu para nós, acredito que ela tenha se acostumado a minha presença, já que não olhava daquela maneira desconfiada – ou tímida? – da primeira vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiiii, como foi? – Perguntou para mim, me abraçando e depois a seu pai, ao qual deu colo a ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi ótimo – Sorri. — Seu pai me protegeu direitinho – Olhei cúmplice para o loiro e sorri leve de canto, sendo retribuído.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ótimo – Ficou alegre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, está na hora de ir para a cama – Sua mãe dita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas mãe… Eu quero ficar um pouco com o Stiles – Pede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode brincar mais com ele amanhã, agora vá para a cama – Disse e Hope desceu dos braços do pai, dando-me mais um abraço e indo para o seu quarto no andar de cima. — Conta, Stiles, o que Klaus realmente fez? – Pergunta ela e eu ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele meio que chutou o meu ex – Respondo. — Só não sei se foi ciúmes ou ódio – Brinquei vendo ela rir e o homem ao meu lado desviar a atenção para os lados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele estava me provocando – Diz em sua defesa se afastando de nós, indo para o escritório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você não? – Arqueio uma sobrancelha rumo à ele que só ignora.  — De qualquer forma, ocorreu tudo bem. Sabe onde está a Rebekah? Ela vai gostar de saber tudo – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No quarto dela – Me informa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado – Agradeço e subo as escadas animado para contar o desenrolar da reunião para a loira e dormir pelo resto da noite.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Um dia cansativo e de surpresas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Encontrei Rebekah lendo um livro em sua cama assim que entro ao seu quarto para conversarmos sobre o que rolou na reunião em que fui com Niklaus. Prometi a ela que contaria como as coisas se desenrolaram e a fiz prometer que não mataria ninguém caso eu saísse ferido, ou deixei implícito durante a breve conversa que tivemos. Assim que me vê se aproximando de si para me sentar na cama, ela abaixa o livro e o coloca na mesinha ao lado de sua cama para prestar atenção, a fim de começar um diálogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi Stiles. Como foi a reunião? – Perguntou animada, sorri frente à sua excitação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi, de certa forma, boa – Digo. — Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? – Sua face expressa confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pega seu celular, irei te falar por mensagem – Pego o meu celular do meu bolso e ela do lado do livro que estava lendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estamos numa casa cheia de vampiros, incluindo você, com super audição, acha mesmo que é seguro conversarmos sobre isso por voz? – Questiono retórico e ela assente, mandando uma mensagem logo em seguida para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Pode me contar agora?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Você vai surtar kkkkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Conta logo, está me deixando curiosa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>O Klaus se apresentou como meu namorado para o pack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Sério??? E eu achando que o Nik não teria coragem</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Sério kkkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas espera, coragem de quê? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levanto a cabeça da tela para olhar para ela e a vejo um pouco nervosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>De se apresentar como namorado, ele disse que ia fazer isso para causar ciúmes no tal Derek…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas como você se sentiu quando ele disse isso?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Surpreso??? Ele soltou aquilo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eu tive que até improvisei na hora</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Até disse: “</span>
  </em>
  <span>Se esse foi seu jeito de me pedir em namoro, poderia ter avisado, não acha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Mas, além disso, como se sentiu exatamente?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alegre? Raiva? Tristeza?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Não sei, estava chocado demais com o que saiu da boca do seu irmão</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mas… Posso ter ficado um pouco feliz quando ele disse “love” para mim…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não é algo relevante</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Finalmente terei um cunhado de quem eu goste</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E claro que é! Isso indica que você goste dele</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Rebekah, estamos falando do seu irmão, o cara que derrubou meu sorvete!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ele já te ameaçou e você preocupado com o sorvete?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>E daí? Sorvete é uma dádiva dos deuses, não ouse-o menosprezar o meu amor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comida e Batman são sagrados</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ok Stiles </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A vi revirar o olho e voltar a digitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>E você não negou que será meu cunhado</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O que indica que você gosta do Nik</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Até você? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Como assim até eu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Meu pai disse a mesma coisa quando eu fui na delegacia, a diferença que ele não sabia quem era o Klaus</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Viu? Não é só eu que vejo isso</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pode perguntar para o Elijah e ele vai responder o mesmo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E você não negou que gosta do meu irmão!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Me abstenho à responder tal afirmação</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Eu sabia! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vamos admita, você gosta do Nik</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Conta vamos Stiles, lembre-se sou sua amiga</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E prefiro você como cunhado do que outra pessoa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ok… Eu gosto dele…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Um pouco…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <span>Maravilha!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Agora continua contando o que aconteceu na reunião</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Você me pressiona a admitir os meus sentimentos e depois muda totalmente de assunto? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Claro, os sentimentos são seus, só tenho que fazer você enxergá-los para algo acontecer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Okay…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Klaus e Derek praticamente ficaram se provocando a reunião toda</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meus amigos ficaram surpresos quando Klaus disse ser meu namorado e quando disse ser um híbrido</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah… Ele jogou o Derek para o outro lado da sala</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Isso é bem a cara do Nik</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Uma pena eu não estar lá pra fazer o mesmo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Verdade</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>????</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>O quê?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Você mandou um “Verdade” e eu fico mais surpresa por isso do que falando que é seu namorado</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Só disse o que acho, simples</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O desgraçado me perseguiu em minha casa, vem me fazendo sofrer a meses</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Por que não gostar quando ele está sofrendo também? Não vejo problemas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Bex: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Concordo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Agora, se me der licença, eu irei dormir</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até amanhã, Rebekah – Despeço-me já levantando de sua cama e indo rumo à porta, ouvindo um “até Stiles” de sua parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando desci estavam todos já na mesa, somente sobrando lugar do lado de Klaus, com Rebekah ao lado da cadeira vazia com um sorriso discreto no rosto que se eu não soubesse o porquê, certamente, estaria confuso pela repentina alegria dela. Sento-me no único lugar que resta e vejo, também, Niklaus sorrir para mim de canto, revelando uma de suas covinhas. Todos me encaram assim que me sento, devido ao fato de eu não estar usando as roupas tão habituadas a minha pessoa; hoje eu estava usando um moletom rosa que eu comprei no shopping, com uma blusa branca por baixo que não daria para ver, além da calça jeans rasgada que a Rebekah disse realçar minha bunda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu não tinha comprado todas aquelas roupas para não usar e ficar ocupando espaço no guarda-roupa que, fatos, nem era meu. E eu gostei do resultado quando olhei no espelho, então… Por que não usar? Além de que eu sabia que o pessoal tinha reparado nas roupas que eu usava ontem, somente não surgiu o assunto devido ao fato do Klaus ter chamado todas as atenções.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está um gato, Sti – Sussurra Rebekah no meu ouvido, fazendo-me abrir um sorriso contido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dormiu bem, Stiles? – Pergunta o noivo de Hayley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, Elijah – Sorri respondendo. Estava feliz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Poderia me contar o que Niklaus fez na sua reunião? – Pede. — Ele não quis me contar e nem Hayley ousou me falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro – Vi o loiro me fitar e somente sorri divertido para ele. Nessa casa eu só sorrio. — Ele se apresentou como meu namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu e Rebekah rimos com as expressões de Elijah, Hayley e do próprio Klaus quando disse a frase; Elijah ficou surpreso, isso era fato, estava estampado para todo mundo ver em sua cara; Hayley praticamente se engasgou com o suco que bebia, sendo amparada pela Hope que ria também deles e Klaus… Ele estava um pouco envergonhado, até vermelho se poderia dizer assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nunca pensei que reagiriam assim – Rebekah diz. — Ainda mais vendo o Nik vermelho de vergonha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Calada irmã – Klaus diz irritado, possivelmente por estar com vergonha na frente de todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nik, sabe que eu não vou mandar sempre que mandar, não é? Aguenta umas verdades ao menos – Provoca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso foi… Inesperado… – Comenta Elijah. — Niklaus, nós temos que conversar, não acha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Discordo irmão – Recupera sua cor normal aos poucos. — Não acho que temos nada para conversar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso me pegou de surpresa também – Hayley diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer dizer que o Stiles é namorado do papai? – Dirijo os meus olhos para observar Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou, Klaus? – Sorri provocante e ele murmurou algo inaudível para mim, mas os outros escutaram, já que Hayley arregalou os olhos e o encarou. — O que ele disse? – Indaguei a Rebekah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada importante, Stiles. Ignora – Diz ela despistando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me pareceu muito importante quando a Hayley ficou surpresa – Pronuncio desconfiado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não vai se atrasar para a aula? Já é seis e quarenta – Fala e eu vejo a hora em meu celular confirmando o que ela disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você venceu por agora… – Digo, me levantando. — Se me deem licença. Mas eu vou querer saber o que ele disse, ouviu Rebekah? – Olho a loira que come me ignorando e desvio para Niklaus, que estava com a cabeça um pouco abaixada e saio do cômodo, indo pegar minha bolsa e dirigir para a escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal piso na entrada da escola e já sou abordado por um adolescente de queixo torto um tanto mal-humorado para essa hora da manhã, o que eu não julgo, afinal, ninguém merece acordar às seis horas da manhã para ir ao colégio, embora eu tenho a leve – lê-se: forte – impressão de que não é por esse motivo que ele queira falar comigo. Ao me ver, sua expressão se torna confusa e surpresa, a qual eu acho que é porque pelo tipo de vestimenta que eu esteja usando desde ontem e sinto que irei ver muito essa cara no rosto de meus amigos, e minha aparência mais viva, as olheiras tem melhorado, conseguir dormir todas às noites tem me fazendo bem, não sei explicar, sinto-me seguro naquela casa cheia de vampiros que eu aprendi a gostar, minha pele estava mais corada, não com aquele pálido de antes, mas ainda permanecia branca demais para o normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, precisamos conversar – O olho sorrindo sarcástico para suas sobrancelhas franzidas e a postura séria que ele tinha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá Scott, bom dia para você, eu vou bem e você? – Digo irônico. — Que ótimo amigo, é claro que podemos conversar! – Sorri ainda mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi aquilo ontem à noite? – Pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquilo o quê? – Me faço de sonso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é sério, Stiles! Desde quando você começou a sair com um vampiro? – Pergunta irritado e eu reviro os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desde que ele apareceu na cidade? – Pergunto retórico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se ele for o vampiro que está atacando a cidade? Você pode ter comprometido nossas investigação levando ele para o loft! – Exclama e eu franzo o cenho para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o quanto me importo com o que ocorre com a cidade, e melhor ainda que eu jamais faria algo do tipo se eu não tivesse certeza – Minha voz sai firme. — E pensei já ter dito que não é Klaus que está atacando os habitantes, então, pense no que vai dizer dele – Seu olhar indicava confusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você o defende? Ele é um vampiro Stiles! Um assassino! – Afirma e sorrio cínico para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quer falar de assassinato, Scott? Pois acredite, eu tenho argumentos bons o suficiente para você perder essa discussão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está diferente… Eu quase não estou te reconhecendo… Se importando mais com um estranho que conheceu a pouco tempo, seu comportamento mudou, não é mais o mesmo de antes – Diz com um olhar que diferente para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— As pessoas mudam, Mascott, pensei que soubesse disso – Falo. — E estou me importando mais com as pessoas que eu sei que se importam comigo do que pessoas que fingem se importar. Que estão lá quando eu precisei e que eu sabia que poderia recorrer para pedir ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que isso quer dizer? – Indaga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Viu? Se você, realmente, se importasse iria saber o que eu digo, mas é claro que não iria saber, afinal, estou mais como decoração no pack do que um membro ativo.  Agora tenho que ir, ainda quero me formar esse ano – Dei um sorriso falso e sai de perto dele, indo para a aula, mas ele apareceu na minha frente me impedindo de continuar o caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós ainda não terminamos – Fala firme cruzando os braços. — Agora explique isso direito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Explicar o quê? Que desde que eu fui possuído, vocês, todos vocês, embora o Isaac tenha sido o que menos fez e agradeço por pelo menos ele não ter mudado tanto, se distanciaram de mim após o ocorrido e até me ignoraram durante um tempo, não dúvido que até tenham me culpado por algo que, adivinhe, eu não tenho culpa! – Abri os braços em indignação. — Não é minha culpa que o Nogitsune me possuiu. Não é minha culpa que Alisson tenha morrido, junto com Aiden. E eu sei disso, mas eu sinto que é! E eu tenho que conviver com esse fardo o tempo inteiro, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, com a dor de que eu, mesmo não tendo sido eu, possuo o sangue dos meus amigos em minhas mãos – Sinto meus olhos começarem a se encher d’água. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E só piora quando eu vejo o olhar de vocês para mim, raiva, medo e, até às vezes, pena – Ri sem graça, com umas lágrimas já escorrendo pelo meu rosto. — Você sabia que, nos últimos meses, eu venho tendo pesadelos sobre o ocorrido no hospital? Sobre a morte da Alisson? Que eu acordo no meio da noite por conta disso e choro em silêncio? E é incrível que, mesmo com seu super faro de cachorro mutante, não conseguiu sentir a minha tristeza. Me diga, você ignora mesmo ou é cego demais para ver o que acontece na sua frente? – Pauso, vendo-o sem reação para o que digo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah, quase me esqueci… – Sorrio falso em meio ao choro para ele. —  Tem os abusos do Derek também. Isso mesmo! Derek “Sourwolf” Hale tem me agredido! E você conseguia sentir? Minha dor, tristeza, decepção? Não? Por que eu não acredito que ninguém, ninguém, daquele pack não sabia pelo que eu estava passando ou tinha ideia! Não se perguntou o motivo de eu ficar vestido até o pescoço de roupas? Ou às vezes minha expressão de dor quando me movia? – Choro, sem soluçar ou me atrapalhar em nenhum momento, sabia que eu meus olhos estavam vermelhos e que iriam ficar inchados depois, mas eu não iria vacilar logo agora que eu estava pondo tudo para fora. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos já tinham ido para a aula, o primeiro período já tinha começado, só tinha nós dois no imenso corredor branco, mas eu tava pouco me fudendo para isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se si importasse mesmo comigo ou o que acontece comigo, saberia que eu fui atacado, diversas vezes, pelo Derek, até mesmo depois das reuniões no loft. Saberia que no sábado, ele apareceu em minha casa, possivelmente para me agredir novamente e que eu me tranquei no banheiro chorando, rezando para ele não conseguir invadir meu quarto, o qual eu tive que proteger com tramazeira para ele não entrar – Embora eu esteja desabafando tudo o que eu estava aguentando e sabia que não ia vacilar, isso não impedia de minha voz sair quebrada. —  E sabe a quem eu pedi ajuda? A família do Klaus, pois além de vocês não chegarem a tempo em minha casa para impedir, eu não tinha certeza que iriam me salvar – Respiro fundo, tentando me acalmar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Então, não venha acusar ou, sequer, ofender às pessoas que têm me ajudado nesse período, pois mesmo que eu possa ter conhecido a pouco tempo, elas fizeram mais que vocês, que eu conheço há anos – Digo. — E se eu estou diferente, é pelo que eu vivi e estou vivendo, pois isso muda as pessoas, mas não é como se você se importasse, não é? Afinal, nem sei se somos amigos mesmo – Afirmo com o intuito de deboche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles… – Começa, mas eu interrompo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não me venha com falsas desculpas ou com suas lamentações, pois eu estou pouco me fudendo para o que tem a dizer. Só me deixe em paz – Saio e nem deixo ele falar nada, sequer olho para trás. Dessa vez ele não me impede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E pelo resto do período da escola, ele e nem ninguém do pack sequer se atreveu a falar comigo, até me sentei em outra mesa, vazia, afastada deles. Não estava com paciência para eles, a única coisa que fiz, e que me esforcei para fazer, foi focar nos estudos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirei assim que adentrei ao quarto da mansão ao qual eu estava hospedado, sabia que uma hora ou outra eu teria que sair dali e acho que já está na hora, irei amanhã, após a escola, estava decidido, até porque se eu ficasse mais um dia ali, seria capaz do meu pai vir aqui e me arrastar para a casa brigando comigo sobre eu ficar demais na casa dos outros, mesmo sabendo o que ocorreu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não vi ninguém na casa, talvez tenham saído, não sei, sequer ouvi algum barulho pelo local, então supus que não estavam em casa, mas me enganei quando Hope aparece em meu quarto sorrindo vindo até a mim, mas parando ao ver como minha expressão estava acabada, até dei um sorriso sem graça por ela me ver assim. Ela simplesmente chegou mais perto e me abraçou, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que está triste, Sti? – Pergunta baixinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Soltei umas verdades para alguém que pensei ser meu amigo – Respondi. — Mas está tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não gosto de te ver triste… – Comenta. — Se eu te mostrar um desenho, você melhora? – Indaga esperançosa que eu ri um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso já ajuda – Sorri para ela. Ela assente e sai do quarto, correndo, voltando logo depois com um </span>
  <span>Sketchbook aberto em uma imagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Veja – Mostrou-me uma imagem minha sorrindo, com uns brilhos em volta de mim. Não era nível profissional, mas estava muito bom para uma criança de oito anos de idade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é lindo Hope – Sorri verdadeiro para ela. — Obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De nada – Diz e me abraça de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, onde está o pessoal? – Pergunto com curiosidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Papai pintando, Tio Elijah no escritório eu acho, mamãe e Rebekah saíram – Diz e nesse exato momento o dito cujo, Elijah, aparece na porta com sua postura nobre olhando para nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, poderia nos dar licença? Tenho que falar com o Stiles um momento – Pede e a menina assentiu, saindo do quarto logo em seguida com seu caderno. — Stiles, gostaria de falar com você sobre Niklaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aconteceu algo com ele? – Falo com um tom preocupado na voz, o que talvez tenha denunciado algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desde o café da manhã, Niklaus está em seu ateliê e não saiu para nada. Poderia fazer-me o favor de ir falar com ele? – Sorrio com o pedido. — Acredito que ele irá escutá-lo mais do que a mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, só irei tomar um banho antes disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vejo sair do cômodo após isso e vou direto ao banho, aliviar por meio da água quente o dia que eu tive, suspirando ao sentir o contato da temperatura elevada com a minhas costas. Por fim, vesti algo confortável para mim, um camisa com os heróis da marvel, posso ser fã da DC, mas gosto da Marvel também, foda-se quem não gosta, e um moletom cinza, e vou para a sala que eu sabia que o híbrido estaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abri a porta, sem bater mesmo, e o vejo parado diante de uma tela, o que estava nela me  surpreendeu, em que eu estava retratado na mesa do café da manhã, era visível, com as roupas de hoje cedo, sorrindo para algo que não fosse a visão do espectador – como explicar? Era como se eu estivesse sorrindo para Elijah e Klaus com uma câmera tirasse uma foto de mim sorrindo, não de perfil, mas com o meu rosto todo mostrando –, e estava perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É lindo… – Sussurro e o mesmo se espanta se virando para trás. Parecia que mesmo tendo super audição, não me ouviu entrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que faz aqui? – Indagou, recuperando-se da surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elijah me pediu para vir… Descobrir o porquê você estava enfurnado aqui. E agora eu vejo o motivo – Aproximei-me mais dele e do quadro. — Acho que sou uma inspiração para os Mikaelsons – Ri com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como? – Pergunta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope também me desenhou… E ficou lindo. Ela tem talento, igual ao pai – Sorri para ele que espelhou o gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, sou muito talentoso, love – Sorri provocante e sinto um arrepio pelas costas. — E tenho muito orgulho da pequena loba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que me pintou? – A curiosidade me atinge, ele somente olha para o quadro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo que é belo deve ser apreciado… Não acha? – Ele diz e eu coro um pouco, confirmando com a cabeça. Ele parece refletir um pouco enquanto analisa o quadro que fez desde cedo e volta sua atenção à mim. — Stiles, você sairia comigo? – Não estava com um sorriso provocante, um cínico, nada, sua expressão estava neutra, séria, diria até receosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É está me chamando para um encontro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niklaus?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Saiba que se estiver você me deve um sorvete – Digo bem-humorado e sua expressão não se altera, fazendo-me voltar ao normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou – Confirma e eu fico surpreso, não esperava uma afirmação tão direta, fico um pouco envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro… – Murmuro e suspiro, ele merecia uma resposta mais confiante. — É claro que eu sairia com você, lobipiro – Ele sorri, revelando suas duas covinhas, me controlo para não colocar os dedos nelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele chega mais perto de mim, pondo uma de suas mãos em minha bochecha acariciando com o polegar,  aproximando seu rosto do meu e se inclinando cada vez mais próximo. Eu arregalo os olhos para o que ele vai fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meus deuses, ele vai me beijar?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém, fui iludido por mim mesmo, ele somente deu um leve selar de lábios em minha bochecha livre e moveu mais um pouco o polegar, como carinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, love – Somente disse e se afastou, saindo do cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Restando só eu, a pintura, os outros quadros e meus pensamentos um tanto fantasiosos para o que acabou de acontecer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ele estava lindo. Sempre esteve.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logo pela manhã, após a noite em que eu deixei Stiles na cama e ter ido à minha sonhar com ele, o encontro sentado do lado oposto à Elijah em uma mesa recheada de comida e me sento na ponta, não antes de dar um sorriso em seu rumo, direcionando meu olhar para minha pequena loba ao lado de meu irmão, tomando seu suco. Rebekah apareceu por último na mesa e se sentou ao lado do castanho, sorrindo e desejando bom dia a todos da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao dar oito horas da manhã, em ponto, ouço um carro estacionar em frente a mansão, com passos vindo em direção à residência, já sabia quem seria, somente me retirei da mesa, sob olhares curiosos de todos, e saio do local indo em direção à porta de entrada abrir a porta à loba que eu aprendi a respeitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá loba – Sorri para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi Klaus – Retribuiu o gesto, abraçando-me e olhou para trás, possivelmente procurando Hope ou os outros. — Cadê Hope e Elijah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estão tomando café – Respondi, dando espaço para ela entrar. — E ela está bem, não precisa se preocupar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Impossível quando está longe de mim – Retruca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela deixa suas malas no hall da entrada mesmo e me segue até a cozinha, encontrando todos em seus lugares com as faces de espanto. Stiles era o mais tímido, somente olhava nossa interação com a híbrida, mas também parecia que Hayley não tinha-o percebido, já que precisou que Elijah e Hope indicassem sua presença, o que me fez rir. A loba estava envergonhada por não ter notado o rapaz e esticou a mão se apresentando, olhando-o com fascínio por conhecer o humano imortal, o qual é uma lenda no mundo sobrenatural, e isso só me deixa orgulhoso. No entanto, eu percebi ele levemente desconfortável quando ela citou o pack, mas não deixou transparecer, sem desmanchar o sorriso para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mamãe, era dele que eu falei no telefone – Informa Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é o seu novo amigo da cidade? – Pergunta virando o rosto para nossa filha, vendo a mesma afirmar. — Klaus! Você sabia disso? Por que não me avisou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não perguntou – Dei de ombros e bebi meu suco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nik, você sabia que ela ia vir e não avisou? – Rebekah indagou à mim levemente irritada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela me pediu para não avisá-los irmã – Sorri cínico. — Só cumpri o pedido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas espera… – Começa a recém chegada. —  Por que o humano imortal está na mansão? A essa hora? – Eu fecho a cara com o motivo para ele estar aqui. Minha vontade de matar o lobo ainda é grande, mas não quero magoá-lo. —  Rebekah… Ele é seu novo namorado?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? – Stiles gritou junto à Rebekah, eu também e o garoto me olhou surpresos, antes de rirem com minha filha. Elijah ficou quieto durante essa interação, mas eu notava seu olhar perante à minha reação ao que sua namorada disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ambos os amigos ficaram fazendo piada sobre serem namorados, Stiles fingindo estar ferido pela rejeição clara de minha irmã por causa de Marcel e como ele daria uma chance à ela, mesmo sendo gay, caso quisesse. Esse fato me deixou curioso, ele poderia dar-me uma chance também, correto? Eu dei uma chance à nós, mesmo que ele não saiba, eu dei, mas não adiantaria se ele não retribuísse… E não sei se estou preparado para mais uma desilusão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após o café, pensei em me refugiar em meu quarto ou onde estão as minhas pinturas, mas, por algum motivo, quis ficar no escritório, sentado na poltrona de frente à um dos quadros impressionistas que comprei quando estive na França e o movimento estava em alta. Devo ter ficado tão concentrado na figura à minha frente e refletindo em como posso abordar Stiles para que sua visão de mim mude e que eu possa conquistá-lo, e não percebi a entrada de Elijah, com seus passos pesados e metódicos, os quais acostumei-me a ouvir durante todos esses séculos e reconheço de longe, no escritório, ao parar do lado de onde me sentei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus – Colocou a mão em meu ombro e olhou para a imagem no quadro. — Irei sair com Hayley e Hope para um momento só nosso. Rebekah foi ao cabeleireiro, por algum motivo ela adora aquilo. Você ficará sozinho com Stiles, tente se aproximar dele, fará bem tanto a ele, quanto a você – Tirou a mão e se virou, rumo à saída.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elijah – Falei e o ouvi parar de andar. — Obrigado – Agradeci. Ouço-o somente voltar a andar novamente, deixando-me sozinho novamente com meus pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todos já tinham saído quando escutei passos pela casa, era Stiles, claro, só tinha nós dentro da mansão; eu ouvia ele andando pelo corredor acima, possivelmente estava em algum dos quartos existentes na casa. Levantei-me da poltrona e saí do escritório, mas não antes de tomar um copo do uísque em cima da mesa, indo atrás do garoto que gostava, encontrando-o, surpreendentemente, em meu estúdio de pintura, ou ateliê, como é mais chamado hoje em dia. Ele olhava para meus quadros tão encantado, apreciando as imagens com tanta admiração que eu me perguntava se algum dia serei olhado dessa maneira por ele, sorri com esse pensamento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que encontrou meu estúdio – Proferi, fazendo-o notar minha presença, a qual era até então desconhecida por si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim – Afirma. — Você tem quadros lindos aqui – Olha para todos os outros e para ao ver um da janela existente naquele cômodo com a lua cheia próximo à ela, rodeada de estrelas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todas inspiradas no mundo à minha volta, garanto – Sorri parando próximo à si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Artistas têm seu próprio estilo de vê-lo, eu acho – Desvia o olhar para um retrato de Nova Orleans, da rua Bourbon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Essa é de Nova Orleans, estava tendo um festival durante o dia que pintei – Sorri de canto. — Não podia deixar de registrar uma imagem como essa – Passo os meus dedos na tinta seca a tempos. Lembrando-me do seu dia como se fosse ontem, a época em que eu estava junto à Camille ainda; afastei esses pensamentos e me concentrei no jovem a minha frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Linda… – Diz e olha para outro, a por baixo do pano. A pintura dele. — E aquela? O que há por baixo do pano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aquela… – Toquei o pano com total carinho, sabendo totalmente o que estava ali, os tons, o sorriso, </span>
  <em>
    <span>quem.</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Será um presente a alguém… mas somente quando eu tiver certeza que a pessoa o quer – </span>
  <em>
    <span>E me quiser também</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso ver…? – Indagou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpe… Não, não pode – Afirmei, vendo seu olhar curioso na figura me divertindo um pouco. — Ele é especial. – Disse, encerrando o assunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ok… O que acha de vermos um filme? – Perguntou animado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filme? – Franzo a sobrancelha, eu odeio filmes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Eu sei que você odeia e tals… Mas eu estou morrendo de tédio e não quero sair, e você não tem nada para fazer, eu acho – Sorriu, com todos os dentes. — Que tal? Assim nós dois fazemos algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode ser… – Concordo. Seria bom passar  o tempo com sua companhia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Escolha o filme; eu faço a pipoca! – Ele diz correndo do cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Posso odiar filmes, mas por ele, eu faço o que ele quiser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O filme estava chato e isso é um fato, o que resultava em piadas minhas que arrancavam risos de suas parte e meu olhar de admiração a ele, o qual não foi percebido por si; mil anos e ainda não sei disfarçar quando gosto de alguém. Ele se levanta para pegar mais pipoca e nesse momento ouço meia dúzia de passos vindos até a entrada, era Elijah e as duas, como disse antes, reconheceria seu andar até mesmo de longe. Não demorou muito até eles chegarem e nos encontrarem vendo filmes, a cara de espanto de Hayley era engraçada demais e soltei um riso baixo, passando despercebido por Stiles, mas a mesma não perdeu tempo em me provocar, com meu irmão entrando em sua onda e contando o que não devia, recebendo um olhar repreensor de minha parte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Papai está vendo dois filmes? – Minha lobinha perguntou, com desconfiança em seu olhar. — O quem é você e o que fez com meu pai? – Semicerrou os olhos para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda sou seu pai, pequena loba – Toquei o nariz dela. — Só estou dando uma nova chance aos filmes –  Olhei para Stiles, torcendo para entender o que eu disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O resto da noite foi agradável, era incrível a sensação de sentir em casa sem nenhum conflito ou alguma ameaça iminente à nós, aproveitando a companhia dos outros e percebendo o quanto Stiles parecia natural ali, como se fosse seu lugar; Rebekah não tardou a chegar, se juntando a nós na noite de filmes e pizza, debochando de mim também com Hayley. Até mesmo a mensagem que Stiles recebeu não estragou a noite, e eu jamais permitiria que ele fosse sozinho na reunião, ainda mais depois do ataque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No dia seguinte, sento-me na mesa junto a Elijah e Rebekah na mesa, surpreso por minha irmã já estar acordada a essa hora e ainda mais antes de mim, tendo a atenção dos dois em mim, intrigados com algo em seus olhares, só não sabia o que era. Ouvia as risadas de Stiles e minha pequena um tanto altas pela casa, fazendo-me sorri involuntariamente ao imaginar a cena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia, irmãos – Sorri. — Como estão hoje?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elijah, nosso irmão está um tanto mais alegrinho como de costume, o que será que deve ter acontecido? – Olhou divertido para o nobre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, irmã. Talvez algum garoto de pintinhas e engraçado tenha algo haver – Retribuiu o olhar cúmplice dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês sempre tocando no fato de eu gostar dele. Será que têm algum problema com isso? – Indago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só gostamos de te provocar, Nik. Não é todo dia que vemos você sendo um bobo apaixonado – Rebekah retruca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Além disso, Niklaus, você está mais alegre… Imagine quando ele retribuir tal afeto? Será que veremos ele dançar, Rebekah? – Riram de mim e não evitei de me irritar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem irá dançar? – Hayley aparece no local, dando um selinho em Elijah e ficando em pé ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus, ao ser beijado pelo Sti – O ser que eu ouso chamar de irmã diz rindo para a híbrida que olhou para mim ao ouvir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então é verdade mesmo? Klaus está gostando do garoto? – Confirmaram com a cabeça e eu só me senti um pouco constrangido por falarem aquilo. — Ele é maravilhoso, será uma honra tê-lo na família – Sorriu para mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é… – Murmuro baixinho, mas sendo ouvido por todos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irei chamar Hope, se não ela fica lá em cima com ele a manhã inteira – Sai do cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Finalmente o Nik terá alguém que eu goste – Rebekah diz de repente, fazendo-me repreender sua fala pelo olhar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que gostasse da Camille, irmã – Elijah afirma em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E gostava, um pouco, até ela fazer aquilo com o Nik – Suspirou. — Ele sempre teve dedo podre para mulher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda estou aqui irmã – Sorri cínico para ela. — E você também teve dedo podre para namorados, se estou lembrado – Falo, mas ela não revida, pois Hope chega nesse exato momento dando-me um abraço e um beijo na bochecha, indo se sentar lado de meu irmão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hayley chegou logo depois, e Stiles também, com suas roupas habituais que eu passei admirar ao vê-lo vestido assim, tão… Adorável, eu diria. Quão foi a minha surpresa ao ouvi-lo dizer que queria ir ao shopping para comprar novas roupas, por que ele iria querer mudar? Será que não vê que está lindo assim? Não tive como resistir a querer ir junto, até citei Elijah para o argumento ser mais convincente e, por algum motivo, ele concordou com a ideia. Percebi como estava desconfortável ao ouvir o que meu irmão disse, ele ainda não percebeu que já era da família e que todos o aceitaram, fiquei triste com esse fato, ainda mais quando foi Rebekah que o confortou, era para ser eu ali, do seu lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até a hora de irmos ao shopping, não fiz nada, além de ficar olhando a interação de Hayley com Hope na sala de estar, enquanto eu via algum programa aleatório na TV, elas ficavam desenhando, ou no caso da mais velha, tentando. O que causou alguns risinhos e provocações de minha parte e a irritação da mesma, a qual se controlou para não brigar comigo na frente da mais nova. Assim que Stiles chegou, foi direto para o quarto, mas era possível sentir que ele estava para baixo, não com aquela aura alegre que tanto passava para nós, mesmo que as coisas não estivessem boas, ele não tirava o sorriso do rosto quando se dirigia a gente e isso era uma das coisas que eu mais gostava nele. A força. Por isso, quando Hope quis ir até ele para averiguar se estava bem, eu disse para ela não ir, pois eu sabia que, por mais que as pessoas estejam dispostas a nos ajudar, às vezes precisamos ficar sozinhos, para refletir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No momento de sair, ele estava com outra roupa, com seu cheirinho tão característico e único, sorridente, ou mais animado do que mais cedo quando chegou, o que resultou num sorriso meu, discreto, que ele não viu. Ao chegar no local, nos separamos, afinal, ele queria ajuda de Rebekah para comprar roupas e Hope, animada com o local que estávamos, queria brincar nos brinquedos e com as outras crianças; isso, mesmo eu sabendo que não era exatamente minha culpa, deixava-me um tanto desapontado comigo, porque minha pequena não tinha amigos para sua idade e eu sabia que ela, embora não diga nada, se sentia solitária. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho que devemos colocá-la numa escola – Solto, de repente, atraindo os olhares do casal ao meu lado, enquanto vemos Hope na piscina de bolinha, sorridente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual o motivo de tal pensamento agora, Klaus? – Pergunta Hayley. — Pensei que abominava a ideia quando Alaric e Caroline sugeriram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela está sozinha, loba… – Respondo, olhando para a menor jogando a bolinha na outra criança. — Não quero que ela se sinta assim. E mesmo não falando, eu sei que ela se sente solitária.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus, irmão, isso é um assunto que não deveríamos conversar agora – Concordei com a cabeça e os vejo saindo de perto, provavelmente iam passar algum tempo namorando enquanto eu olhava minha filha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tardou muito até Hope vir até mim cansada, mas com um sorriso digno de comercial de pasta de dente, toda alegre por gastar seu tempo com outras crianças. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pai, estou com fome – Disse ofegante para mim. Assenti e dei a mão para ela e fomos até o Burger King, se sentando em minha frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah e Hayley se aproximaram, logo em seguida, sentando-se um de cada lado da lobinha e pedindo algo para comerem, eu, que não estava a fim de nada, fui até um local que vendia um pouco de vodka e voltei a mesa, bebendo um pouco, enquanto esperava os outros dois virem até nós. Stiles estava lindo, não estava usando nenhuma roupa que comprou, apenas as que usava quando saiu de casa, mas não era por isso que estava menos bonito, ele estava radiante, feliz, eu diria, talvez eu seja suspeito de dizer isso, mas… É, ele estava lindo. O sorriso de Hope ao ganhar o presente, a pelúcia de girafa, que tanto faltava em sua coleção, não por eu negar algo, mas ela sempre dizia que era uma coisa dela e de Hayley e de Elijah, o qual deu seu primeiro brinquedo, como eu e os desenhos, eu soube que ela estava feliz por ele pensar nela quando a viu e por ser o primeiro presente que ele deu à ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Stiles – Agradeceu sorrindo para o castanho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sorriu, sentando-se ao meu lado, oposto ao de minha irmã, perguntando o que nós fizemos, óbvio que eu não pude evitar de provocar a namorada de Elijah, sendo retrucado por uma resposta a altura, então, provoquei Rebekah, olhando para o castanho, dizendo o quão é duvidoso o gosto para roupas da loira, mas parece que todos têm uma resposta para mim na ponta da língua. Claro que eu sabia que minha irmã estava tentando mostrar ao castanho que eu gosto dele, me expondo, mas ela ainda não sabe que eu decidi conquistá-lo, somente Elijah sabe, já que foi ele que percebeu as minhas atitudes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sei Klaus, Rebekah tem um bom olhar para roupas – Stiles diz,atraindo nossos olhares. — Só não supera o Elijah. Nunca vi alguém tão bem vestido quanto ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, Stiles – Meu irmão agradeceu o elogio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu irmão realmente tem um gosto impecável para seus ternos – Falo, tentando disfarçar meu leve ciúme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E outras coisas também – Hayley complementa, sorrindo apaixonada para Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tipo o anel que ele deu para a mamãe – Hope se intromete e bebe o refri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não consegui esconder a surpresa, na verdade, nenhum de nós três conseguimos, pois em nossa face estava estampado o choque das palavras de minha filha, mas foi impossível não sorrir. Finalmente Elijah decidiu criar coragem e dar um passo para sua felicidade, pois eu sabia, que ele merecia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Anel? – Rebekah pergunta. — Eli? Você pediu ela em casamento e não nos disse? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope... Eu disse que era para manter segredo… – Repreendeu Hayley para a minha menina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ia dizer no dia que nós saímos de Nova Orleans, mas… Hope ficou doente e pensei em adiar – Fala Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Parabéns irmão – Estava feliz com a notícia. — Você merece ser feliz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E, depois de mais alguns diálogos, fomos ver algum filme que interessasse minha princesa, com Stiles e Rebekah indo até o carro dele para colocar as compras e se juntar a nós para assistir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faltava pouco para irmos à essa reunião que Stiles teria com seus amigos, eu estaria lá para dar apoio a ele, e, se tiver chance – mesmo se não tiver, eu mesmo faço –, dar uma surra em um certo lobo desgraçado. Infelizmente, não poderei matá-lo, pois sei que o garoto não gostaria que eu fizesse, embora seja essa minha vontade. Fui até seu quarto, perguntar se já estava pronto para ir, encontrando-o já vestido, com as roupas compradas, em frente ao espelho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo que não devia ter duvidado do gosto de minha irmã – Digo. — Você está lindo… – Elogio-o e vejo suas bochechas tomarem uma cor mais vermelha, tão fofo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado… E não foi Rebekah que escolheu esse, fui eu… – Informou constrangido e eu sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não errou em sua escolha, garanto – Afirmei, aproximando-me me si, tocando seu braço com carinho. — Eu estarei lá por você, te dando apoio…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado Klaus… Isso é muito importante para mim – Agradece sorrindo para mim, com um brilho no olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei e por isso eu vou – Falo começando a me afastar. — Vamos? Não podemos perder a festa que nos espera – Acena e me segue, descendo as escadas, rumo à entrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irmão, gostaria de falar algo com você – Elijah me chama, olho em sua direção e digo para Stiles ir na frente, vendo ele ir para a sala se despedir das mulheres. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Diga – Falo, olhando sério para seu rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus, é importante que não mate ninguém. Não queremos problemas com lobisomens enquanto estivermos na cidade – Informa algo sério que eu não pretendia fazer, mesmo querendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei. Nem se aquele lobo me provocar, eu não irei. – Afirmo firme e ele assente. Saio dali, encontrando Stiles já no carro, pronto para irmos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegamos ao nosso destino, mas antes de descer, ele me impede, pedindo para esperá-lo e tira um frasco de spray com algo dentro, não reconheci pelo cheiro, mas parecia ser de ervas misturadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é isso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma mistura de ervas que eu fiz, ela esconde nosso cheiro e emoções dele, no seu caso inclui a sua espécie – Explica e espirra em nós, fazendo-me não sentir nada, nem em mim e nem nele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pegamos o elevador para irmos até o local, parecia que faziam as reuniões naquele prédio de apartamentos; as paredes todas eram cinzas, pintadas e bem cuidadas, e possuíam muitos andares, com o elevador parando no nono andar. Ele estava nervoso, era perceptível, aproximei-me dele e parece que ajudou, pois ele ficou mais calmo. Ele saiu primeiro do elevador, indo até um portão de metal, abrindo-o revelando um grupo de adolescentes e um adulto espalhados pelo apartamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que não tenha me atrasado – Sorri para eles entrando no apartamento. — E trouxe um amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então… – Começo, sorrindo cínico. — Aqui é a festa do chá?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que aparecemos na entrada, todos eles nos encaravam, mais a Stiles do que a mim, confusos, curiosos, mas o único adulto no local mantia a face neutra, e entramos. De fato, eu estava receoso com o lance da barreira que me impediria de entrar, porém parece que Stiles não estava, e entrei, sem dificuldade nenhuma, seja quem for o dono, já devia ter morrido uma vez para a escritura não funcionar mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, quem é ele? – Um garoto de queixo torto fala e eu me diverti com tamanha petulância.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele é meu… – Stiles começa, mas o interrompo, vendo-o irritado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que indiscrição a minha – Sorri encantador, dando um passo para frente. — Sou Klaus Mikaelson, namorado do Stiles – Apresentei-me curvando para eles, sem deixar o sorriso se esvair um segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Namorado? – Ouço todos indagarem o título, até mesmo o humano, fazendo-me olhá-lo para confirmar o que eu disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se esse foi seu jeito de me pedir em namoro, poderia ter avisado, não acha? – Diz rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas aí não teria graça, love – Fiquei em sua frente, levando os dedos à sua bochecha e fazendo uma leve carícia ali, com um leve arquear de lábio em um lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma ruiva pergunta desde quando nos conhecemos, atraindo minha atenção, e Stiles não tardou a responder, mas minha atenção estava mesmo é no cara no canto, olhando somente hora para mim, hora para Stiles, e eu via uma leve centelha de fúria disfarçada, a qual reconhecia de outras eras. Apresentou-me cada um, seus nomes e sua espécie, xingando o lobo do canto, o qual eu tiver confirmação que foi ele que o atacou ao indagar com o olhar para o humano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Repreende o tal Scott. — Você não pode sair dizendo o que nós somos por aí! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não saí “por aí” falando o que vocês são, só falei para o Klaus – Cruzou os braços, olhando irritado para o moreno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós nem conhecemos ele! – Continua, exasperado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não foi para isso as apresentações? – Falou irônico. Eu estava adorando assistir esse aspecto dele, ainda mais quando não é direcionado à mim.. — Para que tamanho alarde? Se ele quisesse, já teria matado vocês quando chegou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é verdade – Confirmei, pois sabia que era verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me desliguei um momento da discussão entre eles e foquei meu olhar somente no desgraçado, esse que ousou retribuir meus olhares com sua cara, agora, franzida e irritada e era perceptível sua ira, antes disfarçada, em seu olhar. Estava me divertindo com isso, foi impossível não sorrir debochado para ele. Voltei a prestar atenção na conversa ao ouvir a menção ao pseudo título que me forneci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu namorado… É o quê? – Pergunta, novamente, o queixo torto, parece que ele era o líder deles, mas tão jovem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Permita responder, love – Sorri para ele e respondendo o lobo. — Um vampiro – Digo, me divertindo ao ver a surpresa e a transformação deles para mim. Era emocionante e engraçado verem eles achando que era uma ameaça à minha pessoa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que passou na sua cabeça para trazer um vampiro aqui? – O Scott rosna para mim com olhos vermelhos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interessante.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Então eles existem? – Aceno para a ruiva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é melhor para descobrir quem está por trás dos ataques do que um da espécie que suspeitamos? – Argumentou meu namorado. Como queria que fosse verdade. — E Klaus não vai fazer nada. Bom… A menos que não façam nada a ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós iremos mesmo aceitar ajuda de um sanguessuga? – Questiona o idiota para o adolescente líder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se o lobo tiver algum problema que resolva comigo – Falo sério. — Ou isso é outra coisa? Medo, talvez?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como se fosse capaz de me vencer – Tentou me intimidar, arrancando um riso meu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que deve ser fácil – Debocho vendo-o mais irritado. — Ouso dizer que você não é grande coisa, amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu… – Rosna com seus olhos em azul. Ouço o líder deles repreender, mas não dou a mínima, só me concentro em provocá-lo com o olhar de deboche para cima dele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O alfa, como eu sei que é chamado o líder-lobo de uma alcateia, dialoga com Stiles, até que me encara, receoso, e me entrega uma pasta com arquivos, fotos e notas. Analiso cada, vendo a riqueza de detalhes das cenas e as teorias por trás de cada ataque, porém eu sabia que era um vampiro que, ao invés de hipnotizar e seguir a vida, gostava de matar suas vítimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É… Vocês têm um vampiro na cidade – Solto um risinho. — Claro, além de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como sabemos que não é você que está atacando a população? – Pergunta o desgraçado, o qual eu me recuso a decorar o nome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que, lobo idiota, eu não preciso matar à noite – Sorri de canto. — Posso sair de dia como se fosse um simples humano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E Klaus não está tomando sangue direto da fonte. Ele está tomando de bolsas de sangue – Stiles me defende, fazendo-me olhá-lo e admirá-lo por alguns instantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não era para vocês queimarem no sol? – A banshee, Lydia, indaga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sou um vampiro comum – Respondi. — Sou um híbrido – Digo como se fosse algo normal, e era na verdade</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De? – Pergunta Isaac.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vampiro com lobisomem – Ri com a incredulidade na cara deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem alguma ideia de quem esteja por trás dos ataques? – Scott pergunta e eu nego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Algum problema, lobo? – Pergunto, encarando-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tirando o fato de termos sua ajuda, nada – Ele retruca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se fizesse o trabalho direito, talvez não precisasse dela – Provoco, vendo sua ira à mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não preciso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certeza? Não é o que parece – Debocho, torcendo para que ele me ataque e eu, enfim, possa humilhá-lo primeiramente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá embora, vampiro – Seus olhos brilharam em azul novamente rosnou para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A questão, lobo, é que eu não quero – Respondi. — Se quiser que eu saia, vem fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enfim, tive o que eu quis. Ele partiu para cima de mim, tentando dar um soco em meu rosto, mas eu simplesmente sorri para ele, que me olhou mais irritado, e desvio com minha velocidade, socando-o com o braço direito e chutando sua barriga, somente para arremessá-lo de volta para seu canto, com um pouco mais de força do que o normal. Terminei sorrindo para a visão dele na parede, atordoado e quase desmaiando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma boa tentativa, admito – Falo. — Mas tem que ser bem mais rápido que isso se quiser ter alguma chance contra mim – Andei até ele e abaixei-me na altura de seu ouvido, sob os olhares dos outros. — Da próxima vez que você chegar perto do Stiles, para ameaçar ou simplesmente respirar, eu mostrarei uma das piores para você e, no fim, arrancarei seu coração e comerei com gosto. Espero que tenha entendido – Afasto-me indo para o lado do Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos, love? – Pergunto olhando para seus olhos. — Já está ficando tarde e amanhã você tem aula.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro – Concorda e se despede dos outros, animado. Fomos até o elevador e o elogiei, sendo retribuindo da mesma maneira. — Queria bater nele desde que chegou lá, não foi? – Perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Queria – Afirmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabia, namorado – Diz e sinto meu rosto um pouco mais quente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi somente uma ideia que tive – Defendo-me.— Espero que não tenha se ofendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou reclamando – Fala. — A ideia de namorar você não é ofensiva – O olho curioso pelo que é tido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não? – Questiono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Responde e fomos até o carro, assim que saímos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que não, Stiles? – Encaro-o até que me responde e ouvindo seus elogios e o quanto são sinceros me faz extremamente feliz, pois, agora eu sei, que mesmo que não seja correspondido imediatamente, eu teria uma chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Começo a dizer algo, mas dispenso a ideia assim que ela ousa sair. Chegamos em casas e somos recepcionados por Hope e Hayley, tendo uma breve conversa, com piadas por parte do castanho, o qual saí em seguida em busca de minha irmã para conversarem como foi a reunião suponho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Chutou mesmo ex? – Pergunta e eu olho para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim – Sorri de satisfação. — Ele tentou me socar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus Mikaelson não o provocou para isso? – Riu. — Até Stiles confirmou. Devia disfarçar mais essa sua queda por ele, está muito aparente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus – Elijah aparece. — Como foi a reunião?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi ótima – Digo para ele. — E não matei ninguém, Elijah. Caso queira saber mais da reunião, pergunte para Stiles, ele que tem o direito de contar tudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saio dali e vou para meu quarto, tomo um banho e me visto, sentando-me numa cadeira que tinha ali e pondo um pouco do bourbon que sempre tem em algum canto de meu quarto, tomando leves goles, enquanto reflito tudo o que ele disse para mim no carro pelo resto da noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu desci para tomar café da manhã como todo dia, e surpreendi-me ao encontrar quase todos sentados ali, aparentemente dormi mais do que o habitual, já que adormeci tarde pelos pensamentos em um garoto especial. Sentei-me em meu lugar, dando bom dia a todos, e colocando meu café na mesa, com olhares curiosos em cima de mim devido ao meu bom humor matinal que é raro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Rebekah… Seu irmão não está estranho? – Hayley começa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei… O que há de estranho nele? – Responde. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está muito alegre logo cedo… E o Stiles ainda nem está na mesa – Retruca para a loira. Minha filha somente olhava as duas e me encarava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Verdade… O que será que aconteceu para ele estar tão feliz? – Sorriu misteriosa para ela e a mim. Ela sabia de algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe de algo, Rebekah? – Pergunta e a mesma nega. Não me lembro dela ter se formado em teatro. Quando ia comentar, ouço passos vindo até a cozinha, e quando olho, vejo Stiles com as roupas novas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava melhor que ontem, as olheiras sumindo e sua cor voltando ao normal, usando um moletom rosa que comprou e jeans rasgados que marcavam suas coxas. Estava gostoso e não tenho como negar, estava hipnotizado com tal visão. Senta-se e responde uma pergunta de Elijah, até que o mesmo cita meu nome e tenho que desviar a atenção do castanho para a conversa em si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Poderia me contar o que Niklaus fez na sua reunião? – Pede. — Ele não quis me contar e nem Hayley ousou me falar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro – O encarei vendo um traço de diversão em sua face. — Ele se apresentou como meu namorado – Ouço isso e fico vermelho com os olhares em cima de mim, acompanhado da risada de Stiles, Rebekah e Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah diz algo e a repreendo por isso, sabia que ela estava me provocando com toda a situação, até Elijah, surpreso, provocou também, mesmo não sendo de seu feitio, e Hayley, só fez um comentário, mas o pior – ou melhor – foi Hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer dizer que o Stiles é namorado do papai? – Minha princesa pergunta e Stiles me encara, foi impossível não corar um pouco. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou, Klaus? – Pergunta um pouco debochado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até marido se quiser...  –  Murmuro, debochando baixinho, mas com um fundo de verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que ele disse? – Indagou a Rebekah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nada importante, Stiles. Ignora – Obrigado irmã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele ficou um pouco desconfiado, até mesmo após sair da mesa para a escola e não chegar atrasado e exigir respostas de Rebekah quando chegar. Assim que ouvi a porta da frente bater, levantei-me da cadeira, sob os olhares atentos de todos, e fui para meu ateliê, pintar até cansar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não percebi quantas horas estava naquele local, pintando-o na mesa hoje mais cedo, sorridente, alegre, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feliz</span>
  </em>
  <span>, como deve ser, até que uma voz atrás de mim se pronunciou, assustando-me, algo raro de se acontecer, e me surpreendendo por ser Stiles que já havia chegado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que faz aqui? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elijah me pediu para vir… Descobrir o porquê você estava enfurnado aqui. E agora eu vejo o motivo – Respondeu chegando mais perto de mim. — Acho que sou uma inspiração para os Mikaelsons – Riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como? – Pergunto confuso com tal sentença.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope também me desenhou… E ficou lindo. Ela tem talento, igual ao pai – Retribui o sorriso para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, sou muito talentoso, love – Afirmo convicto. — E tenho muito orgulho da pequena loba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que me pintou? – Indaga com o olhar no quadro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo que é belo deve ser apreciado… Não acha? – Respondo-o automático. Posso ter ficado concentrado a manhã toda o pintando, agora que ele viu uma de suas pinturas e não achou um absurdo, talvez, ele sairia comigo caso eu pedisse, por fim, decidi arriscar. — Stiles, você sairia comigo? – Questiono receoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está me chamando para um encontro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niklaus?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Saiba que se estiver você me deve um sorvete – Comenta divertido, mas não parecia uma resposta séria para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou – Confirmo e ele fica surpreso, logo depois envergonhado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro… – Começa. — É claro que eu sairia com você, lobipiro – Sorri, feliz, por finalmente ter uma confirmação dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheguei mais perto de si, dando um passo para frente, pondo uma de minhas mãos em sua bochecha, sentindo a pele pálida quente e sua respiração a cada vez que me inclino, fazendo um carinho na área, até que chego próximo à sua boca. Eu queria tanto beijá-lo. Mas desvio o local e beijo a outra bochecha, mas um pouco perto da boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado, love – Agradeço, saindo do cômodo e deixando-o sozinho, pois teria que pensar em como levá-lo no encontro perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era sábado e já fazia quatro desde que chamei Stiles para sair e três que ele não estava mais morando conosco. Hope ficou triste por não ter mais o amigo morando com ela, Rebekah o ajudou na mudança de volta à sua casa e todos se despediram do castanho, eu com um beijo em sua bochecha, ouvindo-o segurar a respiração com minha aproximação. Por mim, ele não voltaria para a casa, muito menos de perto de mim, porém sabia que ele deveria voltar e ficar com seu pai, o qual ainda não tive o prazer de conhecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Durante esses dias, Hope ficou mais com sua mãe e ficava na casa do castanho duas horas por dia, pois ele tinha que estudar e ela ia brincar com Hayley pela tarde, saindo pela cidade para se divertirem. Eu sempre ia deixá-la na porta da casa dele conversando um pouco, e, em uma dessas três idas, insinuei que nosso encontro seria hoje, no sábado. Ele sorriu animado para mim e assentiu, concordando com a ideia do encontro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora, cá estou eu, em meu Corolla preto, na frente de sua casa, com uma roupa mais social para o encontro, esperando-o ultrapassar aquela porta para vir até mim, com seu típico sorriso e animação únicas de si. O que não demora muito, de fato, e ele saí da casa com uma manga longa de cor vinho e os jeans que, desde que comprou, sempre o vejo usando por aí. Entra no carro todo alegre e vejo que ele está tentando ocultar seu nervosismo, já que era perceptível e não precisaria ser um sobrenatural para ouvir seu coração bater acelerado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa ficar nervoso, Stiles – Sorri para ele, dando partida no carro. — Não irei morder você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É só que… – Ficou constrangido um pouco e desviou o olhar para a janela. — Esse é meu primeiro encontro… – Balbuciou um pouco baixo, mas ainda sim ouvi em som normal. Adquiri uma face incrédula perante tal fato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério? – Não consegui esconder minha surpresa e indignação em minha voz. — Pensei que tivesse namorado o lobo idiota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós não namoramos, éramos mais… Ficantes? – Diz confuso. — O importante era que nunca saímos verdadeiramente em um encontro, era sempre o apartamento dele ou no carro. Mas isso não me impedia de gostar dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom saber… – Sorri malicioso atraindo seu olhar. — Que serei o primeiro a te levar em um encontro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E onde vamos? – Indagou curioso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou te devendo um sorvete, não? – Falo bem-humorado e ele assente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegamos na sorveteria e eu estaciono em uma das vagas existentes pela rua, ele olha para a fachada com o olhar de que reconhecesse o local, o que deve ser verdade, e nós fomos ao balcão diretamente assim que entramos, para pedir nossos pedidos, o meu de menta com chocolate e o dele um misto de baunilha com morango, com a balconista que sorria </span>
  <em>
    <span>mais</span>
  </em>
  <span> do que amigável para o castanho do que eu gostaria – impossível não sentir ciúmes quando ele está gostoso com essa roupa –, nos sentando em uma das mesas próximas ao balcão, para caso nós querermos repetir, de frente para o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava fofo ao fazer todas as expressões de satisfação ao comer o doce, parecia que ele, realmente, amava o sabor da mistura, só faltando gemer de prazer. Mesmo eu consumindo uma colherada de meu sorvete, não deixava de encará-lo nem por um segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem algo no meu rosto? – Indaga curioso, levando mais uma colher à boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só sua beleza – Canto-o, fazendo dar uma risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Deuses, achei que a idade faria você mandar cantadas melhores, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Niklaus</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Diz sorridente, fazendo-me fechar os olhos ao ouvir meu nome sair daquela boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Falando assim parece que sou velho – Ri com ele. — Falei a verdade, Sti… Você é lindo – Tento constrangê-lo um pouco para vê-lo corar, mas somente vejo um sorriso convencido em si, o qual não posso negar que gostei também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei. Você deixou bem claro quando pintou – Piscou para mim e foi impossível não sorrir. Infelizmente a atendente apareceu logo depois, toda sorrisos para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá! Vocês irão pedir mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou animada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, obrigado, estamos bem – Digo educado e a mesma assente, mesmo que a minha vontade seja de jogá-la para fora daqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem diria… Klaus Mikaelson com ciúmes seria adorável – Provocou-me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei negar, sou possessivo com meus bens mais valiosos – Tomei mais um pouco do sorvete, sentindo o gelado em minha língua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E pensar que meu namorado seria assim. Na verdade, eu já deveria supor – Comenta, me surpreendo pelo título usado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Namorado? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que fosse assim que quisesse ser chamado ou prefere amigo? – Fez uma cara de falsa inocência. — Se preferir, não aceito antes da próxima terça, uma semana de namoro no mínimo – Brincou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando eu pedir, não irei mais soltá-lo, Stiles – Falo convicto de minhas palavras e o vejo arquear o canto do lábio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo – Balançou a cabeça. — Até lá, eu devo te chamar como? “Love”, igual a você?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é uma má ideia, love – Sorri para ele. — Mas namorado também serve – A balconista voltou novamente a mesa, mas antes que eu dissesse algo, Stiles toma partida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por vir até nossa mesa, já ia te chamar mesmo – Ele fala animado, fazendo a menina corar levemente. — Eu vou querer mais um pouco de baunilha com morango, e você amor? – Olhou para mim. A menina que antes estava corada, agora ficou um pouco mais vermelha e envergonhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O mesmo, obrigado – Agradeci e ela se retirou dali, pegando nossos potes e trazendo cheios com o que pedimos, repetindo o ato de sair, mais como uma fuga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles estava comendo animado, como faz com esse doce, quando o abordo sobre a reação da menina — Você notou que ela estava a fim de você? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm? Quem? – Parou confuso para falar comigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— A atendente – Respondo-o analisando sua face se tornar clara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah… Não, nem percebi. Ela estava? – Perguntou alegre. Por que ele estava alegre com aquilo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. Estava – Estou um pouco enciumado, de fato. E ele percebe isso, sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Adorável… – Comenta com a última colher do doce na boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nós pagamos o que devemos pelo pedido, com direito a garota ficar constrangida quando Stiles se aproximou e gaguejar um “volte sempre!” para nós, fazendo-me soltar um riso baixinho, o qual Stiles não percebeu. Após a sorveteria, eu pensei em ir a uma exposição de arte que estaria ocorrendo essa noite, seria o ideal para apresentá-lo a uma parte de mim que ele somente conhece superficialmente por meio dos quadros que pinto no estúdio. Embora não tenha sido a melhor das ideias ao vê-lo rindo de um quadro que possuísse a cara do personagem Mr. Bean, muito menos quando nós chegamos no local e eu descobri que era uma exposição de arte com tema de comédia, ou seja, quadros que eram pra ser engraçados. Isso me fez amaldiçoar Rebekah e sua sugestão por mil eras que vinham pela frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu adorei aquela pintura, parecia tanto com o original – Comenta rindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Também achei – Digo distraído, reparando em outro com um lagarto colorido com óculos. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como isso pode ser arte?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey… Eu sei que não é o que você esperava. Deixou claro na entrada pela cara – Riu. — Mas estou me divertindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando encontrar Rebekah, irei colocar uma adaga em seu coração durante décadas – Falo irritado, vendo seu sorriso desmanchar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus… Não acerte uma adaga em sua irmã! Eu gostei da ideia dela – Afirma, olhando sério para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei. Mas conversarei com ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay. Isso não irei em pedir – Deu de ombros e foi até outro em exposição, esse era de um cachorro fumando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O resto da passagem pela galeria foi boa, somente pela companhia de Stiles. A todo instante, ele fazia comentários ou piadas sobre como eram engraçadas e piadistas com certos assunto, e respondia, sem se abalar, quando eu soltava alguma fala sarcástica sobre todas essas obras e como não era a verdadeira arte, com ele somente respondendo que, em questão a isso, não era meu estilo ser moderno e que a arte renascentista parecia estar em meu sangue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por fim, o levei a um fast-food para comer algo, já que estava tarde para um jantar e não queria ir em algum restaurante, além de que o olhar do garoto quando disse que iríamos comer hambúrguer foi um dos mais iluminados que eu já o vi dar, parecia uma criança ganhando um doce de natal. Após pegarmos os lanches, as tentativas de Stiles querer comer no carro, mas eu não deixava, e a curiosidade para saber onde estávamos indo, foram sanadas ao pararmos numa montanha que havia ali, dando uma vista em toda a cidade. Ele, ao ver o local, pensou antes de se animar e me olhar, com as mãos logo retirando nossa comida e pondo em cima da plataforma acima do rádio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que me trouxe aqui? – Pergunta. Não estava óbvio?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Montanha, vista, comida, casal – Respondo-o. — Pensei que fosse uma boa ideia, love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está um clichê hoje – Comenta. — Eu gosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversamos mais algumas coisas, até, infelizmente, seu celular tocar com um som de mensagem, não o mesmo de quando Scott marcou a reunião, e era uma mensagem de seu pai mandando voltar para casa. Com um suspiro, guardou o celular e dirigi para sua casa; o clima estava silencioso, ninguém comentou nada, mas estava confortável. Assim que chegamos, ele soltou o seu cinto e me olhou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para ficar ainda mais clichê – Se aproximou e beijou minha bochecha. — Gostei do encontro Klaus – Se afasta, mas eu o puxo e o beijo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Até faltar ar e ele se afastar, ofegante, com os lábios vermelhos e as pupilas dilatadas. Se seu cabelo estivesse bagunçado, definitivamente, seria uma cena mais sexy, do que já era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora nos superamos, love – Ri, vendo-o sair do carro e se abaixar na janela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau, namorado – Piscou virando-se rumo à casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Murmurei e dirigi para casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitivamente, o melhor beijo que já recebi.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Foto com Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Já era segunda novamente e, sinceramente, não queria sair de minha cama confortável, debaixo dos lençóis quentinhos e de meu travesseiro macio, porém, como tudo que é bom dura pouco – infelizmente –, meu pai abre a porta com toda sua animação matinal e suas roupas comuns de cidadão americano, pois hoje ele não iria trabalhar, já que era seu dia de folga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, acorda, você não pode se atrasar – Falou abrindo a cortina da janela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem disse que não? – Resmunguei e coloquei o cobertor em meu rosto para afastar a iluminação nova do quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse. Agora levanta, seu café já está lá na mesa – Diz sorridente demais para uma manhã de folga. Soltei um muxoxo e o olhei com a cara toda amassada e de mal-humor antes dele sair de meu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que a porta é fechada, novamente, solto um suspiro e sento-me na cama olhando para o nada. Estava aproveitando aqueles segundos preciosos onde você não sabe o que fazer e tem zero preocupações. Infelizmente, esse tempo passou e, mesmo sem vontade, pisei no chão frio e fui indo ao banheiro fazer as necessidades diárias de qualquer ser humano decente e tomar banho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não estava animado para a escola, porque teria que ver a cara do Scott e do resto do pack, com exceção do Isaac e de Liam também, isso e, bom, era uma segunda-feira. Quem ficava animado numa segunda de manhã para ir a aula? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em relação aos acontecimentos após a minha explosão com Scott, a qual eu considero um desabafo de tudo o que eu tive que aguentar calado, ele não cansou de tentar falar comigo, tanto em aula quanto nos corredores ou fora da escola. Quando temos aula juntos, mesmo eu me sentando longe ou com outra pessoa, fica me chamando, jogando uma bolinha de papel, até mandando bilhete por meio dos outros que, por algum milagre, não leem o que está escrito. Nos intervalos, fica me seguindo, do meu lado ou um pouco atrás de mim, pedindo desculpas ou qualquer outra coisa que se passa naquela cabeça lerda dele. Ele não entendia que eu queria tempo dele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O restante do pack não mudou muito, a diferença é que eu não sentava ou forçava-me a conversar com eles. De início, creio que estranharam o porquê de tal atitude minha e Scott deve ter explicado a razão, já que eles me olham quando passo próximo deles ou nas aulas que temos em comum. Ignoro a maioria, somente Isaac que eu converso de vez em quando, já que ele se senta, geralmente, com o grupo; até veio pedir desculpas por seu comportamento e por não ter notado nada, quase chorou inclusive, mas eu disse que estava tudo bem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saio do banheiro e me visto, depois pegando meu celular na mesa de cama e desbloqueando ao ver que tinha três mensagens do Klaus, essas as quais eu vejo ao descer pela a escada.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lobipiro Clichê: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Bom dia, love!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E sonhado comigo ;D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorri para o que eu li, mas não aplacou meu mal humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Bom dia o caralho, Niklaus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ninguém merece acordar logo de manhã com seu pai transbordando alegria no seu quarto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>E hoje é segunda, como que é um bom dia???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>O encontro com o híbrido foi ótimo e, de fato, muito divertido, ainda mais por ele ter ficado reclamando dos quadros e por ter tido ciúmes da atendente que eu nem sabia estar dando em cima de mim. Percebi que quando ele gosta de alguém tende a ser gentil e preocupado com a pessoa, isso o deixa fofo, pois ficamos conversando o dia anterior todo, incluindo fotos da jovem Mikaelson que queria se incluir na conversa também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Também teve o fato dele dentro daquele carro no dia do encontro estava sexy para caralho, quase tive um ataque cardíaco de tão rápido que meu coração batia. Não sei se ele fingiu escutar as batidas ou sequer tenha se concentrado a ouvir, mas agradeço por não ter surgido o assunto. Embora, com certeza, se desse abertura, eu ia dizer que queria beijá-lo ali e o quanto provocante ele estava. Não sabem a força fora do comum que eu tive que ter para não dar com a língua nos dentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Em todo caso, era confortante sua presença e o encontro só confirmou o que eu tinha dito a Rebekah, até porque foi ali que eu admiti meus sentimentos por ele pela primeira vez. Então, não deixo de me sentir um pouco culpado pela forma grosseira que eu escrevi para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desligo a tela do celular, com um revirar de olhos, definitivamente hoje não é o meu dia e isso já começa com meu mal-humor, o qual é raro, visto que, eu sempre estou mais é com preguiça assim que acordo do que puto com o mundo. Vou até a cozinha e encontro meu pai, como tantas outras vezes nessa hora, tomando seu café, porém, dessa vez, ele estava com o seu smartphone também e sorrindo. Boto meu café da manhã em meu prato e começo a comer, curioso pelo motivo do que estaria tornando o xerife tão alegre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É foto do pau do Peter aí? – Pergunto e ele me olha confuso. Alguém não escutou o que eu disse, aleluia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que, Stiles? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É mensagem do Peter? – Refaço a pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, é sim… – Responde voltando a se concentrar na conversa deles. Como minha comida e meu celular vibra indicando mais uma mensagem.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lobipiro Clichê: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Está de mal humor…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aconteceu algo em que eu possa ajudar?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Somente estou de gênio ruim.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>É raro e normalmente dura o dia inteiro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Então, ignore tudo grosseiro que eu disser hoje.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Lobipiro Clichê: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, amor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hope mandou um 'oi' para você e um abraço</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Mande um beijo e um abraço para ela.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tenho que ir. Aula.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tchau.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Termino e ponho tudo na pia, subindo logo em seguida ao meu quarto pegar minha bolsa e sair de casa, sem sequer ser notado pelo meu pai até mesmo quando vou me despedir. O que será tão interessante na conversa entre ele e o psicopata, mais velho, Hale?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chego na escola e, adivinhe se quiser, o McCall surgiu do meu lado como se fosse um fantasma. Será que tem algum fantasma vivendo em Beacon? Não me surpreenderia se tivesse e seria até bom, pois poderia usar meus conhecimentos de quinze temporadas de Supernatural. Sam e Dean me ensinaram muito sobre o mundo sobrenatural, com algumas erros, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Começou a ladainha dos dia. Meu humor já estava ruim e ele queria piorar. O olho mortalmente. — Finalmente chegou. Será que podemos conversar? Quero pedir desculpas e…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Scott – O som de seu nome na minha voz identificava o quanto sem paciência eu estava. — Não estou com a dádiva de te aguentar hoje. Me deixa em paz e vai uivar para a lua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está de mal humor? – Franziu a sobrancelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Demorou quanto tempo para perceber? – Indago irônico. — Se me der licença – Continuo meu caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espere! – Respirei fundo tentando trazer calma para mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim? – Sorri falso para ele. O quanto lesado ele é para não me deixar em paz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Podemos conversar algum dia? Quando seu humor estiver melhor… – Diz receoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro – E fui ao meu armário. Ele ficou estagnado lá, mas logo saiu para qualquer outro lugar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, Stiles – O loiro, Isaac, apareceu assim que fecho a porta de ferro vermelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isaac – Cumprimento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Decidiu perdoar o Scott? Eu vi vocês dois conversando – Perguntou me seguindo até a sala de aula. Nós tínhamos a mesma aula agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele pediu para eu conversar com ele e eu aceitei – Respondo. — Só assim para ele me deixar em paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai ir mesmo? – Dou de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei. Eventualmente, talvez. Mas não quero nada com ele por agora – Digo e entramos na sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E seu relacionamento com Klaus, o encontro foi bom? – Ficou animado. Ele ainda acha que eu namoro o híbrido e não serei eu a desmentir isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi ótimo – Sorri pela segunda vez no dia. — Fomos à uma galeria de arte com quadros que tinham o tema de comédia. Ele ficou fazendo comentários sobre se aquilo era arte e o quanto fingia estar gostando de alguns. E também é um clichê ambulante – O loiro sorri para mim. — O quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Esse seu sorrisinho – Fico confuso. — Você está sorrindo bobo. Está tão apaixonado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hum… – Reflito. — É…Talvez eu esteja – Digo e o professor entra na sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estaciono na garagem a minha baby, posso estar com o maior mal-humor do mundo, mas jamais descontaria em meu bebê, e assim que abro a porta da entrada da casa, sou agraciado com uma visão um tanto quanto perturbadora para minha pessoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— AAAAA – Grito e fecho a porta. Ouço uns barulhos de algo caindo e alguns sussurros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode abrir! – Meu pai exclama alto para eu abrir e assim faço, vendo-o, dessa vez, vestido e acompanhado de Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que nunca mais ia pegar você transando depois da mamãe. Mas vejo que me enganei – Tentei descontrair o clima para esconder minha vergonha. — Pelo menos agora sei quem fica por cima – Sorri malicioso para os dois corados, estou surpreso que Peter esteja vermelho também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Repreendeu-me. — O que faz aqui essa hora?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É aqui onde eu moro e vou após terminar a escola? – Digo retórico, pois o que ele disse era óbvio demais. — Não tenho culpa se vocês decidem transar em pleno dia, ainda mais na sala. Nunca mais me sento neste sofá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu pai quem sugeriu – O lobo respondeu sacana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Peter, não dê mais corda para ele – A situação estava constrangedora, porém eu tive que segurar um riso. — E não lembro de você reclamando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque gosto de curtir com meu namorado – Deu de ombros indo para a cozinha. Eu arqueio a sobrancelha pro meu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acha que eu devia ficar sabendo quando e com </span>
  <em>
    <span>quem</span>
  </em>
  <span> o senhor está namorando? – Pergunto cruzando os braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me dizendo isso… Eu tive que saber pelo Peter que meu filho estava namorando um tal de Klaus – Oh… Fudeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É diferente… – Digo baixo, mas ele escutou mesmo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou seu pai, tenho que ficar sabendo quando você namora, não? – Pergunta levemente irritado e eu suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nem sabia que estava namorando até ele dizer aquilo. Simplesmente segui a onda – Digo e vejo a expressão curiosa de Peter para mim. — Mas então… O que vocês tanto conversavam hoje de manhã?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não mude de assunto Stiles. Quando eu vou conhecer meu genro? – Fiquei um pouco menos preocupado com a animação de meu pai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele deve chegar em uma hora para deixar a Hope – Respondo. — Eu vou tomar banho, se forem transar, no quarto de vocês – Deixo meu pai, novamente, vermelho e Peter rindo no outro cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem é Hope? – Ouço seu grito e o respondo "sua neta", antes de fechar a porta e ir tomar outro banho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já estava de banho tomado e de roupas confortáveis para o resto do dia, as roupas que comprei só são para fora de casa,  quando escuto a campainha tocar e eu ir abrir antes que meu pai tenha a decência de conhecer o Klaus antes de sequer eu tê-lo apresentado adequadamente. Ambos os mais velhos, Peter e meu pai, estavam na cozinha, com certeza se pegando, um motivo muito válido para que eu não pise lá para avisá-lo, e devo me lembrar de dedetizar o cômodo inteiro, já me traumatizei o bastante por um vida toda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que puxo a tábua de madeira com dobradiças, é revelado um loiro com suas habituais roupas de couro e a menina sorridente com vestimentas fofas, como a touca de panda em cima de sua cabeça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Hope me abraçou logo quando me abaixei para ficar ao seu nível. — Senti saudades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós conversamos ontem mesmo – Olhou para ela e beijo sua bochecha, antes de me aproximar de seu ouvido. — Também senti a sua – Sussurrei e ela ri, dando mais um beijo nela e liberado a passagem para ela entrar e eu puder conversar com Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá, love – Sorriu para mim com suas covinhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu sorriso é tão lindo – Divago alto e coro assim que notei o que eu disse. — O-oi Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Alguém não mais mal-humorado – Deu-me um beijo. — Senti saudades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tão clichê… – Ri. — Ela passou assim que cheguei em casa. Nem ela aguentou o que viu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você viu? – Pergunta curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom… – Ouço um pigarrear de garganta atrás de nós e vejo meu pai logo atrás de mim, o que ocasiona um arquear de lábios amarelo de minha parte para ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me afasto um pouco do vampiro, trazendo-o para dentro de casa e fico ao seu lado segurando sua mão olhando para meu responsável. Ele está com braços cruzados e um olhar uma expressão fechada, tudo falso, ele está é feliz por eu ter finalmente desencalhado e ter voltado, aos poucos, a ser aquele Stiles feliz. Só eu sabia o quanto meu pai se preocupava comigo com o acontecimento pós-Nogitsune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, não vai me apresentar seu amigo? – Olhou para o loiro estudando-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pai, esse é Klaus Mikaelson, meu namorado – Olho para meu companheiro que sorriu pelo título dito por mim. — Niklaus, esse é meu pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Prazer, senhor Stilinski – Cumprimenta meu pai que continua tentando passar a pose de policial que tem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então é você que está namorando o meu filho… – Diz antes de alegra o rosto. — Finalmente alguém para o Stiles me dar uma folga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cade o Peter? – Pergunto, pois o outro loiro já devia estar aqui na sala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está com Hope. Ela apareceu na cozinha assim que entrou – Arregalei os olhos em surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pai… – Começo, mas ele me interrompe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não fizemos nada comprometedor. Não se preocupe – Respirei mais aliviado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então é daqui que está vindo o cheiro de sangue – O lobo diz com Hope em seus braços assim que entra no cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como? – Meu pai indaga e Peter me encara sorrindo travesso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ainda não contou para ele, Stiles? Pensei que já soubesse – Diz brincando com a pequena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu te odeio, Peter – Olho mortalmente para ele e depois para meu pai. — O Klaus é um vampiro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay – Deu de ombros e eu olho surpreso. Acho que nem Klaus esperava, pois também estava espantado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que a surpresa? Você vive com lobisomens. Eu namoro um. Um vampiro, só mais uma espécie – E como se sua mente desse um flash, ele encara meu namorado. — É você que está por trás dos assassinatos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. Não sou eu. É outro vampiro na cidade. Eu estou me alimentando de bolsas de sangue desde que cheguei – Ele informa, antes de se virar para mim. — Tenho que ir, love. Tchau – Deu-me um selinho e foi até Hope beijar sua testa e sair, não antes de despedir dos outros também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pelo menos, o Stiles tem bom gosto para homens, mas não para perfumes – Peter fala rindo, fazendo a Hope também repetir o gesto. Reviro os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ha ha ha, Peter, muito engraçado – Fito para ele o que eu suponho ser a definição “cara de cu”. — Me dê a pequena traidora, tenho um mundo de séries para apresentar para ela ainda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas ele é divertido… – A criança o defende e eu a analiso indignado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se deixe enganar, ele é, literalmente, um lobo em pele de cordeiro – Digo já a acompanhando para o sofá, deixando o casal isolados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A vejo negar com a cabeça e eu suspiro ligando a TV para pôr em alguma série que ela ainda não assistiu ou que eu ache interessante. Ficamos nisso até ela desviar a atenção da televisão para mim e ficar assim durante um tempinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi? – Pergunto. — Tem algo no meu rosto? Onde? – Passo a mão no rosto e a vejo rir de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Nega com a cabeça. — Estava pensando...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensando…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se você tiraria uma foto comigo… – Diz receosa e eu sorri para ela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que eu tiro uma foto com você. Até posto no instagram, mesmo que eu não seja muito chegado à essa rede social – Ela fica animada e vem para perto de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pego o meu celular e a posiciono em meu lado, com sua cabeça em meu ombro, a touca de panda deixava-a ainda mais fofa, e sorri para a câmera assim que coloco ela numa altura que pegue o meu rosto mais o dela, indo, na tela, até meus joelhos e mostrando a parte do sofá livre com seus pés. Logo depois, posto a foto com a legenda “Vendo séries com minha nova filha #DiaDeTV” e mostro para ela que me abraça toda feliz pelo que leu, antes de pegar o celular de minha mão e ficar apreciando o post.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gostou? – Indago mesmo já sabendo a resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é sério? – Pergunta mostrando a tela para mim. — Você me considera uma filha?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós temos uma relação ótima, Hope. E eu namoro o seu pai. Acho que, sim, eu considero – Digo e ela corre para me abraçar, novamente, distribuindo beijos em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso torna o Noah meu avô? – Estava feliz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez. Mas você tem que se fazer de difícil, okay? Peça alguns doces antes de abraçá-lo e tals – Vejo a alegre e assentir para mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu e ela estávamos felizes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Há meio caminho para o perdão?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nesse exato momento, estou sentado de frente a um Scott todo constrangido por sabe-lá-qual-o-motivo numa cafeteria próxima à escola em pleno sábado, pois o mesmo pediu que o encontro de “reconciliação”, denominada assim por ele, fosse nesse local e neste dia, visto que ele estaria de folga da clínica de Deaton e eu não teria algo com o que me ocupar. Os pedidos já foram feitos pelo adorável atendente que nos recepcionou e só estou esperando ele criar coragem e começar a conversa que é o motivo de realmente estarmos aqui, em primeiro lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então… – Pigarreou. — Você é pai da Hope agora? – Arqueio a sobrancelha para ele em questionamento pelo tópico citado e o vejo estar um pouco desconfortável, pois se remexeu na cadeira. — Eu vi o post que você fez no Instagram…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, sou, esse foi o princípio da foto, aliás – Digo sério, embora feliz por pensar na menor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope, infelizmente, não pôde ficar comigo depois de segunda até quarta, pois sua mãe iria nesse dia, durante a noite, para Nova Orleans e queria aproveitar mais a companhia da sua filha. Não deixei me abalar muito sobre isso, visto que fiquei conversando a tarde toda, todos os dias, com Klaus sobre qualquer coisa, incluindo o diálogo que Scott pediu; surpreendentemente, ele apoiou eu falar com o lobisomem e disse para eu ser paciente, o que me fez gargalhar da ironia da situação. O cara que é esquentado dizendo paria eu ser paciente, era de se rir mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como vai seu namoro com o Klaus? – Pergunta tenso e reviro os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós vamos conversar sobre o motivo de me chamar aqui? – Indago e vejo o garoto que nos atendeu chegar com nossos pedidos: dois cafés com açúcar e três bolinhos, um para o lobo e dois para mim. — Obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado – Scott também agradeceu sorridente e depois suspirou olhando para mim em seguida. — Nós vamos, só estou pensando em como começar a conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Infelizmente não teve a semana toda para isso – Falo sarcástico e o vejo fechar os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sem sarcasmo, Stiles – Disse sério. — Eu só estou me sentindo um péssimo amigo por tudo o que você passou e eu não percebi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É você foi mesmo – Mordo um de meus bolinhos e bebo o café sob o seu olhar. — Mas isso não é nem sequer um por cento do que passei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei e isso é a pior parte, mas… Como eu não notei que você sofria? – Olha direito para os meus olhos e eu dou de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De início, você estava de luto pela Alisson, todos estávamos, por isso não o culpo ter se afastado tanto, afinal, cada um também o fez – Melancolia com nostalgia é o que sinto ao citar o nome da caçadora. — Porém… Mesmo depois de ter se passado semanas, você nunca mais foi o mesmo, não conversava comigo e mal me olhava. Você e o restante do pack, mas foi o seu que mais me machucou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na época, eu estava devastado pela morte dela… Ela tinha morrido em meus braços e não aceitava esse fato, ou melhor, não queria – Começou sua explicação. — Meu primeiro amor estava morto, mesmo que não estivéssemos mais juntos e ela mais próxima de Isaac a cada dia, mas ainda era um choque… – Lamentou, seus olhos começavam a lacrimejar. — E acho que lá no fundo eu… Eu te culpava pela morte dela. Mesmo tendo sido o demônio que a matou, mas foi o seu rosto que sorriu com a morte dela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já imaginava – Atrai sua atenção. — Não foi difícil supor isso Scott. Eu sei o quanto ela era especial para você – Sorri triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De qualquer forma, o meu afastamento de você permitiu meses de sofrimento nas mãos do Derek e cegueira sobre a sua real situação.  Por que não me disse? – Perguntou com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Faria alguma diferença? – Digo um pouco mais sério sobre o assunto e vejo sua face adquirir uma expressão de surpresa. — Você estava afastado de mim. Eu fingia estar bem para todos, mesmo que vocês pudessem ouvir minhas mentiras, mas não ligavam o suficiente para se importar. Seria minha palavra, a do assassino possuído pelo demônio, contra de Derek, um respeitado membro do pack. Não tinha a quem recorrer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você poderia ter nos mostrado os machucados e dito o que ocorria. Nós ajudaríamos – Respondeu e eu nego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não ajudariam, Scott. Será que está difícil de entender? – Cruzo os braços em clara insatisfação. — Vocês não se importavam com o que estava óbvio, me culpavam pela morte dela e de Aiden, além de mal notarem minha presença, quando notavam, devo ressaltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E Isaac? Por que não pediu ajuda a ele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não podia – Respondo. — Isaac morava com Derek antes de se mudar para a casa de Peter. E todo dia, ele perguntava se eu estava bem e eu respondia que sim, mesmo sendo mentira e ele sabia disso, mas não era a dele que eu queria, era a sua – Falo. — Não poderia acabar com o respeito dele pelo Derek, mesmo que o desgraçado não mereça, mas o Isaac o vê como um pai, não queria que perdesse essa visão, já que o primeiro fez coisas horríveis com ele. Só não queria que se repetisse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sou horrível – Chorou mais ainda. — Mesmo você passando um inferno, ainda se preocupa com os outros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quem conhece o sofrimento não o quer para pessoas boas, Scott.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me perdoa, Stiles? Por tudo? Por eu não ter prestado mais atenção. Por eu ser um péssimo amigo e irmão. Por eu ter te abandonado quando mais precisava – Pede clemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Nego seu pedido. — Palavras são meras ferramentas para se ter o que quer. A redenção vem com atitude. Se quer que eu o perdoe, precisa me mostrar que mudou. Você e todos os outros – Deixo a minha parte na mesa e pego meu bolinho que restou. — Já disse tudo o que queria e eu também, já vou. Até Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afasto-me da mesa e sigo até a saída, deixei-o sentado em sua cadeira de cabeça baixa e, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, refletindo em suas ações e como poderia reverter. O atendente deve achar que aquilo era um término de namoro, já que nos olhava com curiosidade de trás do balcão, mas ele nem tinha ideia que, por mim, seria apenas uma crise de amizade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entro em casa e não encontro ninguém. Papai devia estar na delegacia ou na casa de Peter, onde esteve ficando, mais lá do que aqui, desde que o ômega afirmou que eram namorados na segunda. Vou direto ao meu quarto tomar um banho para relaxar, sempre fazia isso quando queria ficar refletindo, e um tempo só para mim, mas meu plano foi interrompido pelo toque de meu celular, eu sabia que era Klaus, pois a música em questão era "Stronger" do The Score.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá Niklaus – Falo assim que atendo e sento em minha cama. — A que devo a honra de me ligar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Não posso mais ligar para meu namorado? </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Diz bem humorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que pode, mas geralmente tem motivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>O motivo é eu querer ouvir sua linda voz </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Sorri perante o que ele disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ouvir isso com seu charmoso sotaque britânico deixa tudo um pouco irônico, sabia? – Comento. — O motivo, deixa de enrolar e me diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como foi a reunião com o Scott? </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Indaga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Era isso? Essa é a razão da ligação? – Finjo estar irritado. — Eu achando mesmo que era mesmo pela minha linda voz – Escuto-o rir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Não… Porém estou curioso para saber. Você disse que contou para ele e desabafou sobre tudo. Quero saber como está.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem… Eu acho. Não é como se ali fosse Derek pedindo redenção ou coisa do tipo. Era o Scott, percebendo seus erros um pouco tarde, e que queria voltar a nossa dinâmica que tínhamos. Ele de Robin, é claro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como ele reagiu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chorou quando começou se explicar, chorou quando expliquei algumas coisas e chorou mais ainda quando pediu perdão. Não sabe como me senti péssimo ao ver meu amigo derramando lágrimas em minha frente, mas continuei forte, ele só está colhendo o que plantou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Isso é ótimo, love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora me diz o motivo – Exijo e ouço seu sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eu queria saber se… Você gostaria de vir aqui amanhã… Eu, você e Hope </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Sugere animado. Nós dois estávamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro que gostaria. Estou com saudades de Hope, ela não veio mesmo depois da Hayley ter ido, eu fiz algo que a magoou ou algo assim? – Pergunto preocupado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não, você não fez nada, love </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Respondeu. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ela só ficou desanimada por causa da ida e sentiu necessidade de ficar mais comigo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sabe como é bom ouvir isso – Suspiro. — Vocês deviam passar mais tempos junto mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>O que quer dizer?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela passava, geralmente, a tarde toda comigo até que você viesse buscar e eu percebia o quanto de tempo você ficava longe, não estou julgando, nem nada, okay? Ela sente sua falta, é normal. Eu gosto que vocês estejam passando um tempo entre pai e filha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pai, com quem você está falando? </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Ouço a voz da menina e sorri com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> É o Stiles, pequena loba </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Respondeu e alguns barulhos e ruídos são escutados por mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oi, Stiles </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Cumprimentou-me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, Hope. Seu pai já lhe disse que amanhã vou passar o dia com vocês?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Era para ser uma surpresa!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  – Ele exclama e eu rio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você vai?</span>
  </em>
  <span> – A jovem pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou sim, mas só se tiver sorvete – Digo para ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pai, vai comprar sorvete</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Diz para Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Não estou devendo mais nada, Sti…</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse que estava? Só pedi um doce para quando nos encontrarmos, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amor</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Provoco-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ele vai comprar sim, Sti </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Ela diz para mim. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tchau.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tchau, Hope – Despeço-me dela e outros ruídos saem de meu telefone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você é um negociante chantagista</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Falou assim que teve o telefone novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você tem o sotaque e eu a tática Stilinski. Vê? Perfeitos – Pronuncio alegre.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span> Tenho que ir, love, Elijah está me chamando</span>
  </em>
  <span> – Murmura e eu desanimo instaneanente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah… Okay, eu irei tomar banho mesmo. Tchau, namorado – E desligo a chamada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que desligo a chamada, notificações chegam de diversos aplicativos, mas a que mais me chamou a atenção era a de Isaac dizendo que precisava conversar comigo. Apenas pedi hora e local, bloqueando o celular depois e indo tomar meu banho relaxante que eu tanto quero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou aqui – Digo para ele assim que me aproximo de onde ele está sentado. — O que queria falar comigo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isaac estava sentado em uma daquelas cadeiras estofadas, estilo anos oitenta, muito populares na época, da lanchonete em que estamos. O local é grande e possui um mini palco para os clientes cantarem a qualquer momento que quiserem, como um show vergonhoso para amigos e desconhecidos, além de alguns músicos amadores se apresentarem ali, sendo um dos motivos de ser famoso para os alunos da escola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O garoto já estava comendo uma porção de batatas fritas, as quais não tardem de roubar umas para mim, e com uma latinha de refrigerante da Coca-Cola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como foi sua conversa com o Scott? – Indaga tomando um pouco de sua bebida logo depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu diria que boa – Dou de ombros. — Esclarecemos algumas coisas e discutimos outras. E eu disse o que era necessário para que eu perdoe-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que é? – Seu rosto adquiriu uma face curiosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Atitude. Se ele quer que eu o perdoe, precisa mostrar para mim que se importa e não somente por palavras. Isso serve para o resto do pack também – Vejo-o olhar para um ponto atrás de mim e logo focar em meu rosto, novamente, sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está totalmente certo, Stiles – Diz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual era o motivo da conversa? – Indago desconfiado de algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bem… – Coçou a nuca. — É… – Olhou novamente para trás de mim e suspira. — Não consigo fazer isso e nem era para eu me envolver. Vocês, venham aqui e discutam – Se aborrece e come um tanto irritado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isaac, do que está falando? – Viro-me para trás e observo os membros do pack, sem Scott, vindo em nossa direção. Surpreso, volto de frente ao loiro. — Sério?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles me pediram, todos. Praticamente imploraram, não tive como negar – Se defendeu e o grupo chegou até a nossa mesa, ficando em pé ao lado dela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles… Nós queremos dizer que… – Lydia começa e eu interrompo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um pedido de desculpas? Não é como se eu não tivesse ouvido muitas esses dias – Digo sarcástico para eles. — Se forem se desculpar, pedir perdão, prometer nunca mais fazer isso e como minha amizade é importante, poupem-se, Scott já disse tudo isso hoje mais cedo. Não conversaram com ele? Pensei que ele fosse o alfa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles – Isaac chama minha atenção e o olho com uma leve raiva, mas compreensão também, além de um resquício de deboche.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isaac, você sabe o que passei, porque Scott te disse como, do mesmo jeito que contou para eles. Não devo ser alegre, simpático, gentil com eles – Volto minha visão a eles, mais especificamente para o loiro atrás das meninas. — Liam, você não tem nenhum problema comigo, sabe disso, então, por que está se desculpando? Não éramos próximos nos acontecimentos, você só foi aparecer depois do começo das agressões. Não tem necessidade de se desculpar, afinal, se meus ditos amigos não perceberam que eu estava péssimo, quem dirá um estranho? – Afasto-me um pouco. — Sente-se aqui e vamos continuar conversando, como fazemos na escola, sim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O segundo loiro assentiu e sentou-se ao meu lado, abaixando a cabeça, enquanto as três me olhavam chateadas pelo meu comportamento, suponho. Sei que posso estar pegando pesado, mas não estou ofendendo, só mostrando o quanto ferido estou, mesmo que, aos poucos, esteja voltando ao normal, e tudo isso graças aos Mikaelsons que me fizeram perceber que pessoas se importam comigo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou dizer o que disse a Scott – Falo sério para elas. — Palavras são ferramentas que são usadas para se ter o que quer; querem que eu perdoe? Mostrem pela atitude. O pedido de desculpas, ao qual eu interrompi porque não estou com cabeça para isso hoje, demonstram que estão arrependidas, sim? Sim. Mas vão ter que fazer mais que isso para voltarmos ao normal. No entanto, agradeço por se importarem o bastante para virem se desculpar – Sorri para elas. — Só peço espaço e tempo para refletir. Durante esse tempo, usem para pensar em como voltamos a nossa amizade. Eu amo vocês, meninas, mas tudo o que eu quero, por agora, é distância – As vejo assentir e em um acordo de silêncio mútuo entre elas, elas se retiram de perto de nossa mesa e vão embora do estabelecimento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O começo da saída entre amigos, como eu quis chamar assim, foi um pouco tensa, já que os dois estavam bem cautelosos sobre o que comentarem perto de mim e aguentarem o meu estresse, mas que logo passou no momento em que eu fui simpático com eles. Pedimos comida, conversamos sobre a escola, os assassinatos ainda não resolvidos, meu relacionamento com Klaus, o qual os dois se mostraram bem interessados, e Hope. A baixinha conquistou o Isaac durante a estadia na escola e queria conversar mais com ela; eu disse que ele poderia ir em casa para visitar quando ela estivesse lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era bom conversar com Isaac e Liam, mesmo com toda a situação, pois indicava que eu poderia contar com eles e me dava uma sensação de normalidade em minha vida, só sentida antes do aparecimento do Nogitsune. Parecia os velhos tempos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hope, a traidora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>— Stiles! – Hope me abraçou assim que abriu a porta para mim da mansão. — Papai comprou sorvete – Confidenciou a mim em um sussurro e assenti. — Vamos, ele está na sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela me puxou para dentro e fechou a porta, depois segurou em minha mão e me levou até a sala, era algo fofo da parte dela. Encontro Niklaus sentado no sofá com, pasmem, a TV ligada em um filme de animação, ao qual reconheço ser “Procurando Nemo” da Pixar, bem na parte em que o peixinho dourado, Nemo, é pego pelos humanos e o pai sai nadando para na vã tentativa de impedir de alguma forma. Deviam ter começado a assistir a pouco tempo, já que eu vi alguns papéis de desenhos espalhados na mesa do canto em que Hope costuma ficar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, love – Deu um beijo em mim no momento que me sento ao seu lado. — Pensei que fosse chegar mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não tinha muito o que fazer num domingo. E estava com saudades de Hope – A garota sorri para mim e me rodeia com seus braços, assistindo a TV com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só dela? – Perguntou revelando uma de suas covinhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De você também – Beijo sua bochecha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom saber – Ri com isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nós assistimos o filme quietos, ou seja, Klaus não fez nenhuma “observação crítica avaliativa do que é arte”, afinal, o longa é direcionado à crianças e se ele ousasse falar qualquer piada sarcástica da animação, eu mesmo ia botá-lo para fora por atrapalhar o momento em família. Obviamente, como não sou uma pessoa que vê algo sem sequer algo para mastigar, levantei-me durante alguma parte do filme e fui fazer pipoca e um suco para nós, pois como eu morei ali, mesmo que por poucos dias, sabia onde ficava todos os ingredientes da casa, e levei para todos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cade Elijah? – Indago para Klaus quando o filme acaba e Hope se levanta para ir ao banheiro. Rebekah foi junto de Hayley para Nova Orleans, ela sentia saudades do namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Resolvendo uns assuntos, eu acho – Deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que assuntos? – Questiono-o curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Caçando o vampiro que está atacando o povo de Beacon – Sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério? Algum resultado? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como ele é um vampiro, só pode atacar de noite, então ele está em algum local público ou sem dono – Respondeu. — Elijah é bom no que faz. Ele vai achá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Certo… – Balanço a cabeça. — E o que vamos fazer agora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei! – A menina entrou na sala saltitante. — Vamos fazer um bolo! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos! – Exclamo e o loiro me olha. — É comida. É claro que vou fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se não botar fogo na cozinha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já me viu cozinhar, Klaus, sabe que eu sou um chefe – Faço uma pose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Te vi derrubar três panelas, duas colheres, queimar levemente o arroz e tropeçar algumas vezes enquanto andava pela sua própria cozinha – Diz divertido e eu reviro os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é… Verdade, mas eu estou melhorando! Você viu naquele dia que fiz o café aqui – Retruco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elijah deve ter te ajudado – Provocou-me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Lobipiro chato – O olho irritado e depois para Hope. — Defenda-me minha filha – Dramatizo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não posso… – Disse receosa. — Papai está certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Traição! – Finjo indignação. — Vou logo fazer esse bolo antes que vocês me difamem mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E deixo-os na sala, rindo, andando até a cozinha, onde comecei a pegar os ingredientes necessários, preparando-me para fazer o bolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O bolo já estava pronto e em cima da mesa em que eles tomam café e as outras refeições do dia. Eu cortei três pedaços, um para mim, Hope e Klaus, mesmo eu e ela termos cortado mais dois porque somente um não satisfazia nosso desejo por guloseimas açucaradas. Elijah chegou assim que nós estávamos no nosso segundo pedaço e vendo mas um filme de animação: divertida mente; ele ficou parado na entrada vendo o que nós estávamos fazendo com um sorriso de canto perceptível para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus, podemos conversar? – Perguntou ao loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, irmão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O híbrido levantou do sofá, ao lado de Hope, e seguiu Elijah para o escritório. Durante sua ausência, fui pegar algo para beber na cozinha, pois o bolo tinha me dado sede, e na volta, minha curiosidade ao olhar para o corredor onde eles estavam atacou e segui até onde estavam, parando bem próximo da porta e ouvindo um pouco da conversa. Para vampiros com super audição, eles são bem desleixados quando estão em casa, como não me ouviram aqui? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu o rastreei até a rua Oak Street, uma área residencial que não possui muitos moradores – Começou Elijah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E onde ele está? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que na única casa que está a venda e é da prefeitura, as outras que estão para ser alugadas possuem donos, só restando ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não demoro muito para entender que eles estavam falando do vampiro desconhecido que estava atacando as pessoas no meio da noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irmão, está certo em fazer isso? Stiles pode não te perdoar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei matá-lo, Elijah. Somente capturá-lo e entregar aos lobos. Eles que se virem com o que vão fazer com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, qual é realmente seu objetivo, Niklaus? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um presente. Para provar que eles podem confiar em nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não serem contra o seu relacionamento com o humano deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se já sabe, irmão, por que pergunta? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saio dali da mesma forma que cheguei, em silêncio, e voltei a cozinha pegando mais um pedaço de bolo e indo para a sala, sendo recebido com um sorriso de Hope. Logo depois, Klaus aparece e se senta em seu lugar, dando um beijo na menor e assistindo o filme com uma animação que, mesmo, às vezes, ser o motivo dela, é raro ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na hora de ir embora, como eu tinha pedido ao meu pai para me deixar na mansão deles, já que o mesmo teria um encontro com Peter, o que, com certeza, terminaria em sexo lá no apartamento do lobisomem – até tenho um pouco de dó do Isaac por aguentar os barulhos –, o loiro teria que me dar uma carona até minha casa, sendo um ótimo motivo para abordá-lo no caminho sobre o vampiro. Qual é? Acharam mesmo que eu ia ficar de fora? Parece que nem me conhecem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope me deu um abraço e um beijo na bochecha, junto com o típico “tchau, Sti” que ela sempre diz para mim, até me emociono às vezes, como fiquei apegado a essa criança tão rápido nas últimas semanas? Não fazia a mínima ideia. Com Elijah foi simples, um aperto de mãos, já que ele é todo nobre e não acho que um abraço nele seria adequado, pois não tenho a mesma intimidade com ele do que tenho com a irmã vampira dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por ter esse tempo conosco, love – Ele disse e sorriu assim que entramos no carro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa agradecer, sabe como eu gosto da Hope – Beijei a bochecha dele. — E de você também – O vejo dirigir mais alguns minutos antes de começar ao assunto que pretendo. — Quando ia me contar que estava atrás do vampiro que o pack está procurando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como sabe disse? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ouvi a conversa com o Elijah – Digo. — Eu estava voltando da cozinha e fiquei curioso, isso ocorre sempre que algo importante está acontecendo. Parece mais um sentido-aranha igual ao do Peter Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como não te escutamos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Também não sei, não sou a pessoa mais silenciosa do mundo como sabe. Meu coração deve bater mais que dois cavalos galopando rápido devido ao TDAH e sou meio desastrado. Também me perguntei isso assim que notei que não me perceberam ali – Tagarelei um pouco e o ouço suspirar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Era para ser uma surpresa… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É fofo, Klaus… Mas eu apreciaria melhor se tivesse me falado. E, desculpa eu ouvir conversas particulares, só… Não resisti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, love – E chegamos a minha casa e o olho confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que paramos em minha casa? – Indago. — Não está achando mesmo que vou deixar você ir atrás do vampiro? Está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, eu sou imortal. E um híbrido. Você não vai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Tô nem aí, eu vou sim – Respondo ele. — Ele está atacando a minha cidade, não vou deixar você pegar desgraçado enquanto eu espero ansioso em minha casa, não conseguindo dormir, até ter notícias suas. Eu vou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode morrer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E desde quando isso já impediu algo? Já viu meus amigos? Não sei se sabe, mas todos eles são seres sobrenaturais – Zombei. — Um vampiro vai apenas ser mais um perigo no meu currículo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, mas você não sai do carro – E começou a dar a volta e seguir caminho a Oak Street.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sempre estarei aqui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ao virar a curva, adentramos a rua dita por Elijah, Oak Street, procurando uma casa com a placa escrita “Vende-se” em sua frente, e a vimos, mais ao longe de onde estávamos. Niklaus encostou no meio-fio e estacionou, saindo logo em seguida na frente da casa branca típica de filme americano, o que faz jús ao bairro, já que tal rua é afiliada a parte nobre da cidade, próximo a mansão Mikaelson, de certa forma. Também saio do carro e ele me olha sério.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse para não sair do carro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sou muito adepto à regras – Digo. — E nunca concordei com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, isso é sério. Não quero que você morra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei morrer, tenho você para me proteger, não? – Sorri. — Pelo menos agora não tenho mais a preocupação de morrer virgem – Seus olhos se arregalam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como se não entendesse o quê digo – Reviro os olhos e dou alguns passos rumo à residência. — Vai ficar parado aí ou vamos entrar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vejo de cenho franzido e seguir junto à mim, em minha frente, ao abrirmos a porta de madeira pintada com verniz e entrarmos. O local estava vazio na entrada, tudo o que se podia ver era as paredes brancas e o chão de madeira novinho, parecia que a casa tinha sido construída recentemente, mas, ao seguirmos o corredor, o cheiro de sangue se tornou mais presente e continuamos o caminho no que seria a sala de jantar, e fazendo jús ao nome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O local possuía cadáveres de diversas etnias, gêneros e idade, em sua maioria eram mulheres, jogados de qualquer jeito no piso manchado, igual às paredes, com as cabeças um pouco mais afastadas de onde deveriam estar. Reconheço algumas como as vítimas desaparecidas que aparecem junto aos documentos que meu pai forneceu ao pack, além de outras que vieram surgindo conforme passavam os dias. O cheiro de sangue nunca foi tão forte e nauseante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que houve aqui? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um típico caso de estripador – Ele diz. — Não vejo um desses desde… Bom, desde o Stefan – Riu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um o quê? – O olho com medo. Que merda era essa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estripador – Repetiu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tipo, Jack, o estripador? O de Londres, em 1888? – Perguntei e ele me olha com interesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conhece a história, Stiles? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já assisti “Os Simpsons” e depois fui procurar no Google. Quando se é filho do xerife se desenvolve uma certa fixação por assassinatos – Respondo abaixando até uma cabeça para analisá-la melhor. — Agora, pode me explicar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De certa forma, podemos dizer que é… Uma categoria de vampiros. Alguns, não se sabe como ou o porquê, tem uma necessidade maior por sangue. Um vício. E ao morder suas vítimas, eles sugam cada gota de sangue, até não restar nada nas veias, degolando as cabeças e membros do corpo – Disse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou repensando a minha ideia de ficar no carro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se não tivesse ignorado minhas ordens – Arqueio a sobrancelha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E desde quando eu recebo elas, Niklaus? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem sequer percebermos, um vulto avança em cima de Klaus, o jogando contra a parede e fazendo-o cair no chão, parando para olhar o que fez, logo desviando em minha direção e lançando um sorriso doentio, com sua boca suja de vermelho, para mim. Usando a super velocidade parou em minha frente e mordendo o meu pescoço, sem nem mesmo ter dado tempo de eu piscar, mas assim que meu sangue tocou os seus lábios, ele gritou, se afastou, e mirou em meus olhos com ódio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  — Seu sangue me queimou – Exclamou. — Quem é você? O que você é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem ter a chance de eu respondê-lo, o original apareceu atrás do homem arrancando seu coração, que estava em suas mãos, com sua forma híbrida exposta, fazendo-o desabar no chão, e me olhar com preocupação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu olhar recai sobre a ferida em meus pescoço, a qual esqueci momentaneamente por aquela cena em particular ter ocorrido, e levei a mão para o local estancando o sangue e sentindo-o fluindo para fora de meu corpo. Klaus ainda permanecia com seus olhos dourados brilhando sob a escuridão de seus glóbulos. Como esse homem consegue ser lindo até quando mata alguém?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, estou – Assinto e ele morde seu pulso, liberando um pouco de sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beba, vai te curar – Trouxe mais próximo de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ponho a ferida em minha boca e começo a sentir o gosto metálico do líquido, descendo pela minha garganta, mas afasto da minha boca imediatamente e jogo para fora o que engoli, abaixando-me por causa do recém vômito vermelho que agora está no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O… O quê? – Pergunto confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu corpo rejeitou meu sangue… – O vejo de canto de olho. — Por quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se eu soubesse não teria bebido – Limpo a boca com a manga da blusa e fico em pé, olhando para o corpo morto. Mais um entre vários. — Pensei que não fosse matá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele te mordeu. Só eu posso fazer isso – Sorriu de canto para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só se for de outro modo. Meu pescoço pareceu que ia ser arrancado – Coloco a mão novamente no machucado, sentindo o sangue ainda. — O que vamos fazer com o corpo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá para o carro, eu me livro dele – Anuo e saio da casa, olhando mais uma vez para aquela cena de terror antes de sair da casa e ir para o carro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus apareceu alguns minutos depois, vindo em direção ao automóvel e dando a volta para entrar e começar a dirigir o carro logo após. O olho um pouco impressionado pelo que acabou de acontecer, obviamente, não se é todo dia que se vê seu namorado matando alguém. Talvez para alguns, para mim, não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu deveria ligar para o meu pai – Pego o celular, mas então me dou conta de que eu vomitei no local. Meu DNA está na cena do crime. — Klaus. Dê meia volta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vomitei na casa. Meu DNA está numa cena de crime – Coloco a mão no rosto em claro sinal de frustração. — Deuses, com certeza, não vou entrar para o FBI ligado ao crime de um serial killer que matou diversas pessoas. Tudo o que eu precisava no momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu limpei tudo – O olho entre as mãos. — Não é minha primeira cena de crime, love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei… – Murmuro, suspirando. — Só… Me esqueço que você já matou pessoas. O que é irônico, já que estou namorando um híbrido de mil anos e faço parte de um bando com mix de criaturas sobrenaturais – Ri sem humor e deito a cabeça na janela ao respirar  fundo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O resto do caminho seguimos em silêncio absoluto, sendo só ouvido o barulho que o carro fazia ao andar pela estrada e as de nossas respirações. Ele parou quando chegamos a minha casa, mas ao olhar para ele, o vejo com a cabeça deitada no volante. Admito estar confuso com essa reação do mesmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus, você está bem? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai me deixar também? – Diz baixo, mas ainda sim consegui ouvir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? Por que está dizendo isso? – Levantou seu olhar para mim e pude ver seus olhos lacrimejarem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me viu matar alguém, Stiles. Não viu o meu pior lado, mas, ainda sim, viu quem realmente sou… Viu o monstro que existe em mim... Ainda ficará comigo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Eu sei que você já matou pessoas. Muito provavelmente, matou centenas. Claro que ter consciência do fato e ver em ação são coisas diferentes… Ainda estou aqui, não? – Digo olhando para o azul de seus olhos, os quais brilhavam por causa das lágrimas que ousavam cair, antes de continuar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não sou inocente, Klaus. Muito menos ingênuo para não ter ciência de quem você é e o que fez. Isso é um fato que tem que se aceitar antes de namorar qualquer ser sobrenatural. Então, nada de ficar criando essas ideias bobas que irei te deixar, okay?” Sorri para ele, aproximando meu corpo do seu em um abraço. “Mas eu termino se dizer que Batman é um péssimo herói – Faço uma piada tentando descontrair o clima.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado… Por não me abandonar… – Diz baixo durante o abraço e nos separamos logo depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu até diria o "Sempre e para sempre" de vocês, mas… Muito cedo ainda – Dou um beijo em sua bochechas, vendo suas covinhas surgirem. — Ainda nem dizemos "eu te amo" um pro outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mesmo assim… Obrigado – Repete novamente e eu reviro os olhos sem desmanchar o sorriso que surgiu em meu rosto pela felicidade dele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aceito agradecimentos em beijos e comida – Não tardou para ele me juntar nossos lábios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então te darei muitos – Fala ao se afastar de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conto com isso, lobipiro. Mas agora tenho que entrar em casa – Selo os lábios de novo e me afasto rápido, saindo do carro. — Te vejo depois, namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até, Stiles – Sorriu e deu partida rumo ao seu destino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrei em casa e notei que não tinha ninguém. De novo. Meu pai não tem dó dos ouvidos do Isaac? Pelo menos não terei que explicar o que é a marca de mordida no pescoço ou o motivo de ter sangue na minha roupa. Vou para a cozinha e faço um lanche, depois banho, mais um demorado, e, por fim, dormir, o que eu estava precisando muito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Klaus fez isso com você? – Isaac pergunta assim que me sento ao seu lado na aula de matemática, referindo-se a marca de mordida no meu pescoço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Reviro os olhos. — Se fosse para ele me machucar, que fosse do jeito bom pelo menos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então quem fez isso? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O vampiro que estava atacando as pessoas – Falo baixo para si. — Elijah, meu cunhado, encontrou o local que ele se escondia durante o dia. Fomos até lá e ele me atacou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que ocorreu? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus matou ele, arrancou o coração – Ele me olha surpreso. — Queria entender como alguém fica bonito até matando alguém – Suspiro ao rever aquela cena em minha mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele realmente matou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, tecnicamente, ele já estava morto, mas sim, matou – Respondo. — A casa estava cheia de corpos, cabeças no chão e membros fora do corpo, o cheiro de sangue estava muito forte, foi horrível de se ver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hum… – Ele olha para o quadro por alguns instantes. — Vai falar com o Scott? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Na verdade… Eu queria que você falasse por mim. Só quero um tempo afastado deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendo. Considere feito, Stiles – Sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Senhor Lahey e senhor Stilinski, querem compartilhar com a sala o que tanto conversam? – O professor chamou a atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não professor – Sorri para ele. — Vamos ficar quietos aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como assim você é mordido por um vampiro e não nos conta? – Exclama Scott na hora do intervalo, na minha frente, no refeitório.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu contei para o Isaac e pedi para avisá-los – Falo olhando para o loiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fiz o que pediu – Deu de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não acha que esse tipo de coisa poderia ser pessoalmente?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não acho – O olho firme. — Eu pedi tempo, a todos. Isso inclui não falar com vocês, mas como ainda sou membro do pack, pedi para Isaac avisar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu só estou preocupado com você – Admitiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E agradeço. Mas não preciso, estou bem – Levo a mão até a marca. — Só foi um contratempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, você não está mentindo para proteger o Klaus, não é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não te alertei sobre o que diz dele? – Já estava ficando irritado. — Se não acredita em mim, Mascott, ouça meu coração. Ele não me mordeu. Foi o vampiro que atacou as pessoas da cidade, o qual, inclusive, ele matou. Então? Passei no teste?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim… – Ficou desconcertado. Até Isaac o olhava feio. — Eu só…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei. Vocês podem não confiar nele, mas eu sim – Digo. — Respeitem minha decisão e pronto. Até Isaac – Vou para a sala, deixando os dois ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Após a escola, ouço batidas em minha porta e a abro, revelando-se Klaus, com uma expressão um tanto quanto preocupada, que, depois de me cumprimentar com um beijo e seu adorável sotaque ao dizer "love", me acompanha ao longo da casa até a cozinha, onde o ofereço um copo de café que eu já estava fazendo e ele nega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vejo suspirar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu... Eu tenho que ir para Nova Orleans ainda hoje – Começa, dando-me um choque pela informação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso não tem nada haver com a conversa de ontem à noite, não é? – Pergunto. — Porque já disse que não irei abandonar você, Klaus – Ele nega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hayley sente saudade de Hope, ela quer fazer parte de toda sua vida. Não posso culpá-la e nem vou. Eu a entendo, sentiria o mesmo caso fizesse comigo – Diz e eu assinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom... Tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Volto em algumas semanas para te ver, vir visitar ou até você...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus. Não tem problema, sério. Eu acabaria me mudando para lá, mesmo – Sorri para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que eu quero ser agente do FBI e que em Nova Orleans tem um quântico... É o mais próximo de Beacon Hills e mais fácil de visitar aqui. Eu acabaria indo para lá, de qualquer forma – Digo. — Não precisa se preocupar. Nós nos falaremos todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é perfeito, love – Pega minha mão e a beija. — Vou sentir saudades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já fazem duas semanas que o híbrido foi para Nova Orleans. Todo dia, à noite, eu converso com ele via mensagem e ele detalha tudo o que está acontecendo por lá, os acontecimentos do dia, como Rebekah não para de namorar com Marcel, fotos dos desenhos de Hope, a qual eu converso uma hora ou outra, às vezes, e sobre sua irmã Freya que eu ainda não tive o prazer de conhecer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu relacionamento com o pack está melhorando, aos poucos. Já passou minha raiva e eles deram espaço depois de eu ter reclamado com o Scott quando ele acusou Klaus de algo que ele, obviamente, não fez. Converso com eles poucas palavras nas trocas de aula ou durante o intervalo, ainda não consegui me sentar com eles, e Isaac me acompanha geralmente nesse horário para não me deixar muito sozinho, igual Liam me faz companhia nos treinos de lacrosse quando o Lahey está indisponível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quanto a Derek está sumido. Não temos notícias deles há semanas. E isso me preocupa. Não por sentir algo por ele ainda, já que estou apaixonado pelo Klaus, mas sim por ele estar tramando algo. Não sei se ele já sabe que eu contei ao pack sobre tudo que eu sofri em suas mãos e decidiu sumir do mapa e de Beacon Hills, pois até mesmo Peter não soube me dizer onde ele está. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Peter descobriu sobre o caso de uma noite de Deaton com meu pai, foi culpa minha, admito, porém hilário. Eu perguntei ao meu pai, sem saber que o lobisomem estava em casa, qual dos dois tinha o pau maior e, infelizmente ou felizmente, o Hale ouviu se gabando de que se garantia, só que o xerife ficou em silêncio quando ele disse isso. No fim, rendeu uma noite de sexo gritante por parte dos dois e uma noite sem dormir para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depois de mais um dia escolar, ou seja, pós-inferno, destranco a porta de minha casa e entro, jogando a bolsa no sofá e ouvindo Lana del Rey, mais precisamente, “Dark Paradise”, porque a mulher é uma rainha, indo para a cozinha e pegar um pacote de biscoito Oreo, já que eu estava com preguiça de cozinhar algo para comer e o lanche era mais rápido. Subo as escadas com o celular em uma mão, lendo alguns tuítes que aparecem em minha timeline, e entro em meu quarto fechando a porta. Porém, assim que realizo tal movimento, sinto uma presença atrás de mim que arrepia todo o meu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá, Stiles – É tudo o que ouço antes de apagar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. As inseguranças de um imortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O sorriso bobo não quer sair de meus lábios nem se eu quisesse. Eu estava feliz, isso é fato. É engraçado o quanto um garoto que conheci a tão pouco tempo me mudou para melhor, mas há partes de mim que não podem ser alteradas. E são elas que irei usá-las agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao deixar Hope na casa do Stiles, despedindo-me momentaneamente dos dois e dos meus sogros, já que meu namorado considera o lobisomem um pai, vou direto ao loft em que aconteceu a reunião que eu acompanhei o castanho e me apresentei aos seus amigos. Abro o portão de metal cinza, assim que chego no mesmo andar que há poucos dias estivemos, e adentro a casa encontrando quem eu mais queria no momento. Derek Hale, o ômega que aterrorizou meu amado por meses, encontrava-se suspenso em um cano alto, malhando, sem camisa e com apenas uma calça moletom; seu rosto demonstrava a raiva que tentava conter numa simples expressão ranzinza, típica para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A passos lentos, fecho a entrada a atrás de mim com uma única mão e me dirijo até si com uma expressão cínica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que faz aqui? Vampiro – Indagou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele solta a barra caindo em pé, seguindo até sua mesa onde repousava uma garrafa de água mineral, bebendo tudo em alguns goles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já fazem alguns dias que vim aqui, se lembra? – Ri. — É claro que se lembra, em poucos golpes foi derrotado. Me diga, seu orgulho se feriu? – Ele rosna para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não cheguei perto do Stiles, se é isso que veio fazer – Disse irritado, o que somente alargava meu sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei – Afirmo. — Estava junto com ele nesses dias… Mas sabe? Não sou alguém que espera pelas ações de meus inimigos. Eu os elimino antes que possam tramar contra mim ou aqueles a que amo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que isso quer dizer? – Franziu mais o cenho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que fosse mais esperto que isso, lobo – Debocho dele. — Significa que vim atrás de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E com essas últimas palavras saídas de minha boca, seu olhos ficam azuis e as garras saltam de seus dedos. O movimento que ele faz é partir para cima com velocidade, tentando me socar em uma séries de soco que fracassam um por um conforme eu desvio normalmente. Não era necessário nem usar super velocidade, ele só era uma montanha de músculos, com pouca habilidade em luta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só isso lobo? Acho que nem devo me preocupar com você – Rosnou de novo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele avança o punho rumo ao meu rosto, porém passava ao lado de meu rosto quando eu desvio com a velocidade sobrenatural e retribuo o gesto com mais força que ele, socando sua cara e sentindo sangue sair de seu nariz e parte da boca. Parece atordoado por poucos segundos antes de tentar avançar em mim novamente, simplesmente vou atrás de si e distribuo um chute em suas costas, fazendo-o cair de bruços no chão, e piso em cima dele ao forçar seu corpo para baixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tão mais fácil assim, não? – Abaixo até sua altura. — Você vai pedir a para morrer quando eu terminar com você – Sorri e o apago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Séculos de experiência em levar e desovar corpos em lugares isolados me deram conhecimento de como escondê-los e transportá-los para os locais que eu quiser. Portanto, não foi difícil de colocar o corpo do lobisomem desmaiado no porta-malas do carro sem que ninguém veja, mesmo à luz do dia, e dirigir até a uma cabana afastada da cidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O amarrei em um dos quartos do local, colocando-o em uma cadeira comum de ferro, com cordas banhadas em acônito que soltava um cheiro de queimado ao tocar a pele do lobisomem, esse que gruia em seu estado inconsciente, tanto nos pés quanto nas mãos. Parei uns instantes para apreciar a imagem dele caído e logo retomei ao que devia fazer. Peguei uma flor de acônito e toquei em sua pele, despertando-o por meio de gritos que saem de sua boca junto ao cheiro de carne queimada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Finalmente acordou – Sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua respiração estava ofegante com tudo o que já fiz nele até este momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os inúmeros cortes em seus braços já estão curados pelo fator de cura do lobisomem. Admito que a regeneração dele é mais rápida do que de Hayley e seu bando, mas isso foi logo resolvido por mim ao fazê-lo beber acônito puro, retardando, assim, sua regeneração. No entanto, suas marcas de queimaduras provocadas pela flor ainda não estavam totalmente curadas, embora elas diminuem conforme os segundos até eu colocar novamente a planta no local, arrancando mais de seus gemidos sofridos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu estado estava péssimo, é claro. Estava espancado por mim, cheio de roxos e vermelhidões pelo corpo, os quais lentamente iam diminuindo conforme o tempo até adquirir a coloração morena de sua pele. Definitivamente, um dos melhores que eu já tive em mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao olhar para mim, entorta os lábios para cima levemente, misturado em diversão e sarcasmo, mas eu conseguia ver em seus olhos a raiva que sentia ao me ver ali, torturando-o, enquanto estava preso sem fazer nada. Até que solta uma risada alta, como se visse graça no que eu estava fazendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do que ri, lobo? – Pergunto, parando em sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pensei que fosse óbvio? – Falou irônico. — Você me tortura pelo que fiz ao Stiles… O que ele diria se visse o que você está fazendo? Ele sabe que você está aqui?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fico em silêncio. Seu sorriso cresce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que ele disse sobre o que fiz… É verdade – Admite. — O abandonei; o persegui; o machuquei... – Meu sangue estava fervendo para arrancar o coração do desgraçado. — Mas é isso que um assassino merece, não? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respiro fundo, tentando acumular toda a pouca paciência que sempre há em meu corpo e pensando na figura de Elijah me aconselhando no que fazer, além do sorriso de Stiles que me acalma a alma. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você o chama de assassino, porque nunca me conheceu, Derek – Digo seu nome da forma mais falsamente gentil possível. — O número de pessoas que Stiles matou, não chega nem perto de quantas vilas ou cidades eu já queimei. Um grão de areia em meio ao deserto extenso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E quanto tempo será que irá durar para o Stilinski ver isso? Para te abandonar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não vai – Afirmo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como pode ter tanta certeza? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Da mesma maneira que sei que eu vou te matar – Sorrio para ele. — Mas não tão rápido. Quero me divertir um pouco antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E dou-lhe um soco no rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acordo com som de alguém me chamando e uma menina me balançando com sua mãozinha pequena. Hope estava me acordando para despedir-me de Hayley, já que sua estadia em Beacon Hills chegou ao fim, que iria partir logo agora, afinal, a viagem de Beacon até Orleans durava algumas horas. Ela usava um vestido floral que era barbado no fim e chegava até seus joelhos, seus olhos azuis estavam vivos combinando com sua expressão um tanto triste, mas animada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos, pai, levanta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela nota que estou de olhos abertos e começa a me puxar pela mão somente para me fazer levantar e me preparar para a despedida. Ela era tão linda que é impossível não sorrir para ela. Eu a amo tanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, minha princesa – Digo. — Já te encontro lá embaixo, ok? – Ela assente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Faço o que devo fazer e começo a descer as escadas, vendo meus irmãos e cunhada reunidos na frente da porta, com a mala dela, mas tem uma ao lado de Rebekah também. Franzo o cenho, pois ela não tinha me dito que também iria junto a loba. Hope no colo de Hayley, com sua cabeça deita no ombro dela; eu sabia que ela sentiria falta, o que só faz um sentimento de culpa surgir em mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irmã, também vai viajar? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, Nik. Quero ver Marcel, já fiquei muito tempo aqui – Diz sorrindo. Ela me abraça. — Espero que continue cuidando do Stiles, okay? Não deixe-o escapar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei – Sorri para ela. — Vá com cuidado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rebekah se afasta de mim, dando a oportunidade para que Hayley venha em minha direção e pare em minha frente, fitando-me com um olhar simpático antes de me abraçar também, mas ela direciona os lábios na minha orelha para sussurrar o que já sei que ela vai dizer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pense no que eu disse – Ela se afasta depois. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope volta a abraçá-la e sua tia também, antes de todos nós vermos elas entrando no carro de Hayley e partirem para nossa casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O real objetivo da loba ter vindo para Beacon Hills não era para ver sua filha, embora esse seja um dos motivos, sim, mas era para exigir que nós voltássemos para Nova Orleans, já que sente falta tanto da pequena loba quanto de Elijah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu a entendia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De início, nós ficamos aqui por causa da própria Hope e seu “surto” mágico que causou seu estado doente, somente para o caso de ocorrer algo que complicasse e o curandeiro, que uma das bruxas do quartel diz conhecer, pudesse ajudar com isso. Porém, não foi por isso que perduramos nossa estadia na cidade, foi por causa do Stiles. O castanho praticamente virou parte de nossa família, Hope o viu como seu primeiro amigo, se não um irmão para ela, e eu não queria deixá-la triste caso partíssemos tão cedo, só que quem vai se ferir mais sou eu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me apaixonei pelo garoto. Isso é um fato, visto para todos os que me conhecem, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley, até Hope percebeu e ficou mega animada pelo que acabou acontecendo. Não posso culpá-la, ver seu pai com alguém sério depois de anos sem ninguém, romanticamente, ao seu lado, é de deixar animado, ainda mais com quem ela admira tanto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, não posso ser egoísta a ponto de deixar meus sentimentos sobreporem às necessidades de minha filha. Não é isso que um bom pai faria, e por Hope sou capaz de qualquer coisa. Se fosse eu no lugar de Hayley, moveria céus e terra para ter ela próxima de mim. Então, não há como negar seu pedido, pois sei que é necessário, tanto para ela quanto para minha lobinha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só não sei como irei contar para Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o passar dos dias, aproximei-me mais de minha filha, ela estava triste pela partida da mãe e por isso tratei de ficar com ela o máximo de tempo possível, ao invés de deixá-la com Stiles ou com Elijah. Eu sabia que ela precisava era de mim, para não sentir o sentimento de abandono que muitas vezes senti de meu pai ao longo de minha infância. Portanto, passei a fazer atividades com ela, pintar, desenhar, ver filmes e séries com ela; até adquiriu o gosto estranho de séries do meu namorado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope, você não quer almoçar agora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shhh, pai. Ele vai matar agora – Foi o que disse para mim durante uma das vezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu irmão não passava muito tempo em casa, isso era fato, mas eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, afinal, eu pedi para ele cuidar do lobo desgraçado e procurar o vampiro que estava atacando a cidade. Só pedi isso, pois não queria que o maldito morresse sem ser pelas minhas mãos e para agradar o pack do meu namorado, somente para caso eles forem contra o meu relacionamento com o Stiles, visto que eles não eram muito fã de mim e parecia ter uma antipatia maior com vampiros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apoiei meu humano quando ele veio me perguntar sobre como agir com seu amigo, o de queixo torto que vimos na terça-feira passada, durante a reunião em que me apresentei como namorado dele, a expressão que ele fez e a forma que aceitou de boa, mesmo sendo brincadeira e atuação para ele, fiquei feliz que a forma que ele não recusou ou mostrou repulsa à minha pessoa, como muitos fariam caso conhecessem o meu passado. Foi em uma das tardes que eu estava com Hope, ele mandou-me mensagem quando estávamos desenhando, ela um dos personagens as animações que assiste e eu uma flor, de muitas cores, sob um sol prateado. Não era para significar nada, somente algo para passar o tempo, por mais que não seja adepto a pintar coisas sem sentido, só queria fazer qualquer coisa com minha filha.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Podemos conversar?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>Eu:</b> <em><span>Claro, sweet, o que quer falar?</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Como começar…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No dia após a reunião, Scott veio me confrontar sobre eu ter te levado no loft e sobre eu ter "saído" com você, mesmo que não tivemos nem nosso primeiro encontro naquele dia. Ele disse coisas absurdas para mim e que denegriam a sua imagem, eu surtei e desabafei tudo o que estava segurando até aquele momento. O fato deles terem me abandonado, o nojo que sentiam de mim, os pesadelos que tinha, até sobre os abusos do Derek. Tudo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Desde então, ele fica atrás de mim querendo conversar e pedir desculpas, até que eu concordei com a ideia de conversarmos, no dia do meu mau-humor matinal, creio que se lembra dele… Era a única maneira de ele me deixar em paz e respondi, agora estou um pouco nervoso porque ele mandou mensagem dizendo que quer se encontrar no sábado e estou tendo um outro surto.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Já pensou em dar a chance para se explicar?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não estou dizendo para perdoá-lo e sim ouvi-lo. Pelo que você já falou deles, antes de tudo, vocês eram como uma família, igual meus irmãos são para mim. Você pode ser paciente, Sti.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Não acha?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Eu posso tentar…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Isso é muito irônico, sabia? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você me dar conselhos e me dizendo ser paciente kkkk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O Original com problemas de controle de raiva</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que faço :D</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Está falando muito comigo, até aprendendo a usar text face</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obrigado por me apoiar Klaus &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>De nada, love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>E onde está minha nova filha? Quero saber dela, viu.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Não me lembro de ter concordado com isso.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><b>Love Sti:</b> <em><span>Nem precisa, foi tudo combinado entre mim e ela.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rebekah também apoia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Você que lute, lobipiro </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ela está desenhando, ao meu lado</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Também estava, antes de alguém me mandar mensagem…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Indireta pra mim, fofo? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pena que não me importo :3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quero é saber da minha filha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>E eu?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ela não disse? Você é o outro pai, oras.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Bom saber…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>É, é, mas o que ela está desenhando?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Um monstro azul com bolas roxas no pelo</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Conhece?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, é de um filme que assistimos…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti:</b>
  <em>
    <span> Diz pra ela que estou com saudades e dê um beijinho na bochecha dela também</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Se não dizer, eu vou saber Klaus!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Considere feito, love</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Obrigado</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Conversamos mais tarde?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Eu: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Claro, até</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Love Sti: </b>
  <em>
    <span>Até &lt;3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pai? – Ouço a voz de Hope me chamar, encontrando-a com a cabeça em minha direção com um sorriso mínimo. — Era o Sti, não? – Assenti, não contendo o sorriso do meu rosto e mostrando para ela, que repetiu o gesto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele mandou dizer que está com saudades e dê um beijo na sua bochecha – Digo para ela que ri no mesmo instante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou esperando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu beijo na bochecha, papai. Eu quero que você dê – Levantou-se vindo na minha direção e parou ao meu lado, indicando a bochecha para beijar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ri com a gracinha dela e beijei o lado direito de seu rosto, acertando a área arredondada com mais de um e depois fiz cócegas nela, arrancando risadas altas e pedidos de ajuda para eu parar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos terminar os desenhos, sim? – Balançou a cabeça, ainda risonha, e se sentou na sua cadeira, voltando a colorir seu monstro azulado. Eu fiz o mesmo, retocando minha flor, mas pensando em alguém tão lindo quanto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sábado de manhã, após o café da manhã reforçado, ação feita para estreitar a nossa relação, Elijah e eu, com Hope, mesmo que nós nos alimentamos das bolsas de sangue sempre antes de descer e antes de dormir, para termos força no dia seguinte e não nos descontrolarmos com a fome insaciável do líquido escarlate que vem com o preço da imortalidade, eu saí de casa para fazer uma visita a um lobo mal-encarado em cárcere, pois, da semana toda, só tinha ido na segunda, quando eu o peguei, prendi e torturei ao meu bel-prazer. Nada que não esteja acostumado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encontrei-o sentado na mesma cadeira que estava a alguns dias, sujo, sangrando e com uma expressão assassina que rompeu aquela típica face metida, neutra e tentativa de ser ameaçadora para cima de mim. Sua imagem não era das melhores tenho que admitir, mas esperava coisa pior, visto que estava nas mãos de Elijah a quase uma semana. Meu irmão pode ser bem... Persuasivo e protetor em relação a família, e ele considera Stiles como um também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproximo-me do moreno surrado, parando em frente ao seu rosto um pouco inchado. Seu olho estava da coloração verde na maior parte da região, porém inchado de uma maneira que somente lutadores profissionais ficam, além dos cortes do supercílio e alguns um pouco voltados a testa. O nariz um pouco torto para o lado, possivelmente quebrado, e os lábios saindo sangue, mas melhores do que achei que estaria ao reparar para o estado dos lugares acima. Elijah realmente deu uma surra em Derek, não consigo não ficar feliz por isso, devo agradecê-lo depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Hale foca sua visão em mim, ou parte dela, e sorri, revelando seus dentes cheios de manchas vermelhas e o líquido entre eles, soltando algo que deveria parecer uma risada de descaso, deboche, zombaria. Não dava muito bem como distinguir, pois o barulho parecia mais de um porco roncando do que uma risada humana. A surra deve ter sido bem boa mesmo para ele ainda não ter se curado totalmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tira uma foto que dura mais – Disse esganiçado, um pouco rouco devido à falta d’água e fraco por ter péssima alimentação. Talvez seja isso que esteja interferindo em seu processo de cura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, é tentador, admito, mas gosto de ter essa visão unicamente para mim – Sorri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá se fuder... – Cuspiu o líquido escarlate em mim, manchando minha roupa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou ótimo aqui, obrigado pela gentileza – Digo sarcástico. — Meu irmão realmente te deu uma surra… Sua cura já devia ter funcionado, não é? – Ouço o que era para ser um rosnado. — Por isso prefiro ser um vampiro, cura acelerada e melhor que a dos lobisomens, super velocidade e todo o tempo do mundo ao meu alcance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E matar todos que quiser… – Falou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso também – Olho em seus olhos. — Mas não sou o único a fazer isso, não é, Derek?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O desgraçado abre arqueia o canto que não está tão prejudicado, em uma espécie de divertimento para si. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Demorou essa vez... Klaus… – Puxou ar durante a fala. Estava ofegante pelo esforço de ter que falar. Ao invés de cair em minha provocações, ele que está jogando. — Stiles já sabe? Ou te abandonou como disse que faria? Pois ele certamente fará quando descobrir o monstro que é.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Voltamos a segunda, Derek? Já tivemos essa discussão, e, se bem me lembro, não acabou nada bem, não? – Os dedos da minha mão pousaram em minha boca mostrando o ato pseudo reflexivo. — Ele jamais saberá que você está aqui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Com medo de contar...? É isso? – Respirou fundo. — Não quer que ele te abandone igual aos outros, Klaus? Não quer que ele saiba o monstro que você é? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seus jogos psicológicos tão beirando ao do meu pai – Revirei os olhos. — Só que ele teve séculos para melhorar e me perseguir pelo mundo – Digo, virando-me e dando alguns passos para longe de si, de costas para ele e as mãos nos punhos juntas, antes de voltar o corpo em sua direção. — E mesmo assim acabou morto. Duas vezes. Por que com você será diferente, Derek?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que tem o Stiles...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu já vivi por eras, vi impérios surgirem e caírem, conheci pessoas de todo o lado do mundo, apaixonei-me inúmeras vezes e todas essas eu perdi, pelo tempo, pelo meu pai ou por um motivo que não podia controlar. O que faz você achar que somente por causa do Stiles, o seu destino mudará? Você vai morrer, Derek, pelas minhas mãos – O ameaço com os olhos dourados de híbrido, recebendo outro riso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós dois sabemos que o Stiles… É especial… – Respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E mesmo assim fez o que fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não vai deixar eu morrer… – Gargalhei alto. Ele era idiota mesmo ou se fazia? Stiles quer mais é vê-lo morto que qualquer um.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não apostaria nisso se fosse você. Ele quer te ver morto mais do que qualquer um  – Digo, tendo certeza do que estava falando. — E eu também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sua tortura é ficar te ouvindo falar? Isso é pior que os socos… – Ignorou o que eu disse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pior que os choques? Ou melhor… – Vou até uma outra cadeira que estava ao lado das outras por ali próximo e quebrei em direção a parede, ouvindo o barulho do impacto e vendo os estilhaços dos pedaços que sobrou. Peguei um ali de tamanho médio, não era uma estaca de madeira, mas ia servir. — Que isso – Enfio o projeto de estaca com força em sua mão, forçando a travessia do seu membro e do encosto da madeira, ao mesmo tempo que ouço seus berros de dor pelo que acabei de fazer. — Espero que goste. Maldito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E saio dali, deixando-o se agonizando de dor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles estaria vindo para passar um tempo comigo e com Hope. O fato dele ter entendido durante a semana toda a necessidade de eu passar o meu tempo com minha filha, além de ter aceitado o convite para vir hoje em casa, só demonstrava o quão perfeito ele era e que eu escolhi alguém correto para me apaixonar. Convidei-o a vir ontem, durante nossa ligação após a conversa dele com Scott, e ele concordou animado; eu só queria beijá-lo naquele momento e dizer o quão maravilhoso ele era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouço a campainha tocar e Hope saí do meu lado correndo em direção à entrada, nós estávamos assistindo “Procurando Nemo”, um filme sobre um peixe palhaço que tem o filho raptado e vai atrás dele, antes de sermos interrompidos por Stiles, consigo ouvir sua voz conversando com minha princesinha, não pude evitar de soltar um riso sobre o sorvete, e aprecio o som de sua voz. Ele entra na casa e aparece segurando a mão dela, com um sorriso mínimo e uma expressão alegre, Hope se senta do lado dele e ele do meu, e começamos o típico cumprimento nosso: uma provocação discreta e carinhosa, com um beijo na minha bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No meio do filme, Stiles se levanta afirmando que não seria uma sessão cinema em família se não tivesse comida, além de ser uma pessoa que não consegue assistir algo sem comer, ele traz sucos também como acompanhamento quando termina de fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cadê Elijah? – Pergunta, assim que acaba o filme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Resolvendo uns assuntos, eu acho – Dei de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu sabia, obviamente, onde estava meu irmão. Igual aos últimos dias, ele estava procurando a casa do vampiro que estava atacando Beacon Hills, pois ainda não tinha localizado a residência fazia do infeliz. Portanto, era só questão de tempo até eu poder colocar minhas mãos e me livrar dele, fazendo assim um favor ao pack do meu namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que assuntos? – Questionou curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Caçando o vampiro que está atacando o povo de Beacon – Sorri para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério? Algum resultado? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como ele é um vampiro, só pode atacar de noite, então ele está em algum local público ou sem dono – Disse. — Elijah é bom no que faz. Ele vai achá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope deu a ideia de preparar um bolo logo depois e Stiles concordou, não preciso nem dizer que eu expus o fato dele ser um desastre na cozinha, não é? Não em quesito de cozinhar, igual Rebekah, mas sim no fato dele ser desastrado com as panelas, pratos, talheres, etc… Minha filha ficou do meu lado, pois isso era inegável até mesmo para o queridinho dela. Não irei mentir, o tratamento dela com ele ainda me dá um pouco de ciúmes, mas está melhorando, já que entendo o quão fascinada por ele, ela pode ser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah chegou logo após o término do bolo e depois do nosso lanche, encontrando nós três no sofá vendo mais um filme que Hope pediu para ver: “Divertida Mente”, com um sorriso de canto que me fez revirar os olhos para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus, podemos conversar? – Indaga e eu confirmo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nós fomos até o escritório, local que sempre fazemos uma reunião ou conversar sobre um assunto importante, já que eu não gostaria, nem ninguém de nossa família, que Hope ouvisse o que nós conversamos durante esse tempo. São coisas demais para minha princesa se preocupar, ainda mais tão jovem. Elijah me encarou com um rosto sério assim que passamos pela entrada e soltou rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Derek fugiu – Esse lobo filho da puta irá morrer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirei fundo antes de continuar, a última coisa que preciso é atrair atenção do Stiles e de Hope, não quero assustá-los. Elijah não parece tão surpreso pela minha reação, provavelmente já esperava algo do tipo, todos esses séculos e ele conhece cada reação minha, ainda mais com tal notícia. Nos sirvo com um pouco do uísque que estava ali, um Mikaelson não vive sem um bom uísque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, e o vampiro? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu o rastreei até a rua Oak Street, uma área residencial que não possui muitos moradores – Ele diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E onde ele está? – Pergunto interessado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acredito que na única casa que está a venda e é da prefeitura, as outras que estão para ser alugadas possuem donos, só restando ela – Assinto para a informação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu poderia ir atrás dele assim que Stiles for embora, Hope estaria com Elijah, segura e em boas mãos. Ninguém precisa saber que eu iria atrás dele, além de, claro, meu irmão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irmão, está certo em fazer isso? Stiles pode não te perdoar – Olho para ele bebendo um pouco do meu uísque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei matá-lo, Elijah. Somente capturá-lo e entregar aos lobos. Eles que se virem com o que vão fazer com ele – Dou de ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então, qual é realmente seu objetivo, Niklaus? – Sua curiosidade era vista no olhar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um presente. Para provar que eles podem confiar em nós.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não serem contra o seu relacionamento com o humano deles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se já sabe, irmão, por que pergunta? – Sorri para ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viro minha bebida de uma vez, enquanto ele toma somente um gole e põe na mesa de madeira que ali tinha. Dali, vou direto para a sala de novo e ele segue para seu quarto, tomar um banho presumo, sempre preferia manter suas roupas limpas, mesmo após descobrir o que causava essa atitude. Quando Stiles teria que ir embora, por causa de estar ficando tarde e ele não morava mais aqui – infelizmente –, eu era sua carona para a volta a casa, já que seu pai estaria ocupado para poder levá-lo. As despedidas de Elijah e Hope foram um pouco engraçadas, a do meu irmão, meu namorado não sabia muito bem como agir após a da minha filha, que foi um abraço e um beijo, então só houve um aperto de mãos; até soltei um leve riso pelo constrangimento do meu humano que foi captado pelo outro Mikaelson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por ter esse tempo conosco, love – Digo assim que entramos no carro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa agradecer, sabe como eu gosto da Hope – Sinto um selar de lábios no meu rosto. — E de você também – Sussurra no meu ouvido antes de eu começar a dirigir. — Quando ia me contar que estava atrás do vampiro que o pack está procurando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como sabe disse? – Eu estava surpreso. Ele tinha super audição e eu não sabia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ouvi a conversa com o Elijah – Disse. — Eu estava voltando da cozinha e fiquei curioso, isso ocorre sempre que algo importante está acontecendo. Parece mais um sentido-aranha igual ao do Peter Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como não te escutamos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Também não sei, não sou a pessoa mais silenciosa do mundo como sabe. Meu coração deve bater mais que dois cavalos galopando rápido devido ao TDAH e sou meio desastrado. Também me perguntei isso assim que notei que não me perceberam ali – Solto um suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Era para ser uma surpresa… – Eu lamento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É fofo, Klaus… Mas eu apreciaria melhor se tivesse me falado. E, desculpa eu ouvir conversas particulares, só… Não resisti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, love – E chegamos na casa dele e recebo um olhar confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que paramos em minha casa? – Indagou. — Não está achando mesmo que vou deixar você ir atrás do vampiro? Está?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, eu sou imortal. E um híbrido. Você não vai – Falo o óbvio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Tô nem aí, eu vou sim – Respondeu. — Ele está atacando a minha cidade, não vou deixar você pegar desgraçado enquanto eu espero ansioso em minha casa, não conseguindo dormir, até ter notícias suas. Eu vou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você pode morrer – Digo firme, mesmo sabendo que ele estava decidido a ir e que eu não podia fazê-lo mudar de ideia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E desde quando isso já impediu algo? Já viu meus amigos? Não sei se sabe, mas todos eles são seres sobrenaturais – Usou seu sarcasmo. — Um vampiro vai apenas ser mais um perigo no meu currículo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, mas você não sai do carro – Suspiro, de novo, e dou meia volta para a rua Oak Street, atrás do vampiro desconhecido que estamos atrás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que paramos em frente a casa que Elijah disse ser o esconderijo do vampiro, pois era a única com uma placa de aviso na frente do terreno, Stiles saiu do carro logo após eu ter estacionado e estar do lado de fora, sendo que eu disse, bem claro, para ele não sair do veículo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu disse para não sair do carro – Falo o olhando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sou muito adepto à regras. E nunca concordei com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, isso é sério. Não quero que você morra – Será que ele não podia deixar de ser teimoso? Eu só naquele quero ele machucado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei morrer, tenho você para me proteger, não? – Sorriu. — Pelo menos agora não tenho mais a preocupação de morrer virgem.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O que foi que ele disse?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como se não entendesse o quê digo – Revirou os olhos e foi até a residência. — Vai ficar parado aí ou vamos entrar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A casa parecia recém construída, já que o cheiro de tinta estava insuportável para meu olfato, mas Stiles parecia não sentir nada, misturado ao cheiro de sangue, fazendo com que me fico em alerta e um passo mais à frente dele, para caso do vampiro nos atacar. Eu não captei nenhum movimento ao longo da casa, nenhum batimento, respiração ou passos; o desconhecido devia estar fora por enquanto. Assim que chegamos na sala de jantar, encontramos corpos sem cabeças e outros membros, jogados e espalhados pelo local em uma poça de sangue que sujava até as paredes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso não era surpreendente para mim, tantos séculos de vida e já vi ou fiz coisas piores, mas eu tinha certeza que era trabalho de um estripador, o que não me deixava nem um pouco menos preocupado com Stiles ali. Olho para o castanho e o vejo olhar aquilo um pouco horrorizado e enjoado, o cheiro de sangue era atrativo para mim, porém não tanto para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que houve aqui? – Solta em um murmúrio ao andar pela sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um típico caso de estripador – Digo. — Não vejo um desses desde… Bom, desde o Stefan – Ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Um o quê? – Seu rosto demonstra o quão assustado estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estripador – Repito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tipo, Jack, o estripador? O de Londres, em 1888? – Hm… Será que ele gostaria de saber o que houve por trás dessa história?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conhece a história, Stiles? – O encara curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já assisti “Os Simpsons” e depois fui procurar no Google. Quando se é filho do xerife se desenvolve uma certa fixação por assassinatos – Explica. — Agora, pode me explicar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De certa forma, podemos dizer que é… Uma categoria de vampiros. Alguns, não se sabe como ou o porquê, tem uma necessidade maior por sangue. Um vício. E ao morder suas vítimas, eles sugam cada gota de sangue, até não restar nada nas veias, degolando as cabeças e membros do corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou repensando a minha ideia de ficar no carro… – Sorri para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se não tivesse ignorado minhas ordens – Arqueou as sobrancelhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E desde quando eu recebo elas, Niklaus? – Abre um sorriso debochado no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o término da sua frase, eu sinto algo me lançando para a parede, fazendo com que eu sinta a força do impacto quando chego na área manchada de sangue, e me atordoando um pouco. Assim que vou para cima dele, vejo-o se afastar do Stiles aos gritos e resmungando algo que não me interessa nem um pouco. Eu simplesmente fui para trás de si e enfiei a mão no lado esquerdo de suas costas, sentindo o coração pulsar na minha palma, junto com os vasos rompidos e o líquido vermelho, e ser arrancado para depois ir pro chão. O corpo dele desabou e eu foquei meus olhos para Stiles, preocupado que algo tenha acontecido à si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vejo a ferida em seu pescoço e ele colocar a mão logo em seguida para estancar o sangramento. O cheiro dele é gostoso e inebriante para mim, tão atraente que dá vontade de morder e sugar tudo. Ele confirma para mim que está e eu mordo meu pulso para dar um pouco de meu sangue, pois ele poderá curá-lo, caso ele tome um pouco. No entanto, assim que ingere um pouco, ele joga meu braço para longe e vomita no chão o líquido todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O… O quê? – Perguntou confuso. Ainda estava inclinado encarando o chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu corpo rejeitou meu sangue… – Digo — Por quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se eu soubesse não teria bebido – Limpou a boca com a manga da blusa e ficou em pé, depois encarou o corpo do homem no chão, antes de voltar a falar.— Pensei que não fosse matá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele te mordeu. Só eu posso fazer isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só se for de outro modo. Meu pescoço pareceu que ia ser arrancado – Colocou a mão na ferida e fez uma careta de dor. — O que vamos fazer com o corpo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vá para o carro, eu me livro dele – Digo e ele concorda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O vejo sair do cômodo e seus passos rumo à entrada, olho para a poça que ele fez e rasgo a camisa do vampiro que matei e vou até a torneira da cozinha, usando a água fria que saía dali, voltando para esfregar no chão. Mesmo que a camisa esteja com manchada, já ajudava a limpar os restos que o Stiles deixou ali, mesmo que eu duvide que conseguiriam distinguir meu sangue, o de Stiles e o das outras vítimas no local. Após isso pego o corpo com facilidade, tentando ao máximo não me sujar, e vou para os fundos, onde uso a velocidade até a floresta e jogo o corpo numa vala qualquer, escondendo sobre algumas moitas que tinha, longe da civilização e de passagem de turistas. Volto para a casa e caminho até o carro, encontrando-o com a cabeça baixa parecendo que estava pensando sobre o acabou de acontecer. Dei a volta no carro e entrei, começando a dirigir logo depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu deveria ligar para o meu pai… – Diz depois de algum tempo. — Klaus. Dê meia volta – Seu tom mostrava o quão séria era a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por quê? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vomitei na casa. Meu DNA está numa cena de crime. Deuses, com certeza, não vou entrar para o FBI ligado ao crime de um serial killer que matou diversas pessoas. Tudo o que eu precisava no momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu limpei tudo – Digo para ele. — Não é minha primeira cena de crime, love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei… – Suspirou — Só… Me esqueço que você já matou pessoas. O que é irônico, já que estou namorando um híbrido de mil anos e faço parte de um bando com mix de criaturas sobrenaturais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sente falta? – Indago para ele. Ele falava como se arrependesse da vida que tinha e isso me fez sentir uma dor, somente com a ideia de não tê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Do quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Da sua vida antes do sobrenatural. Sente? – Negou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. Eu conheci pessoas ótimas através dela, por mais que tenha perdas, mas… Quando não há? – Deu de ombros. — Pode ser perigosa, mas eu gosto – O olhei brevemente e vi o sorriso, um tanto forçado eu diria, para mim. Apenas assenti e ficamos em silêncio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essa conversa, mesmo que tenha sido breve, me fez questionar se ele realmente se sente bem ao meu lado, ainda mais com o fato de ter me visto matar alguém. Geralmente, minhas paixões anteriores, não queriam ficar comigo ao conhecer o verdadeiro Klaus Mikaelson, o monstro, o louco, o assassino; Caroline foi que me mostrou que não precisava ser aquilo que me diziam que eu era, era minha salvadora, uma bússola de certo forma, mostrando-me que há pureza intocada no mundo, no entanto amava outro; Camille acreditava que havia um lado bom em mim, mas fugiu com Vincent, sem nem dar uma explicação. Stiles seria diferente? Ele me amaria do jeito que sou? Quebrado, paranóico, possessivo e sádico na maioria das vezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu espero que sim.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"E quanto tempo será que irá durar para o Stilinski ver isso? Para te abandonar?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Não quer que ele te abandone igual aos outros, Klaus? Não quer que ele saiba o monstro que você é? Pois ele certamente fará quando descobrir o assassino que é."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A voz de Derek soa na minha cabeça, contra a minha vontade, deixando um rastro de dúvidas quando se esvai da mesma forma que apareceu: repentinamente. E, sem que eu quisesse, trouxe a lembrança do que um dia eu chamei de pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Garoto, já deveria saber a essa altura. Ninguém irá amá-lo. Seus irmãos apenas te suportam porque não conseguem viver longe de todas as correntes que você mantém sobre eles. Sendo o bastardo e o maldito que é, deve se contentar apenas com o que lhe convém: o nada"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo eu querendo ignorar todo esse sentimento, essa dúvida, a incerteza sobre nosso relacionamento, que iniciou-se recentemente, não conseguia. A questão pairava em minha mente junto à insegurança e o medo de perdê-lo, por mais que tivéssemos algo agora e não fosse tão profundo como um amor de anos, eu sentia que o amava. O problema era: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ele me amava a ponto de me deixar também?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Assim que estaciono o carro em frente a sua casa, sinto os olhos dele em mim, encarando-me enquanto deixo minha testa repousada no volante, tentando, ao máximo segurar as lágrimas que queriam sair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus, você está bem? – Perguntou, com preocupação na voz. Eu sentia, ele estava receoso em me tocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai me deixar também? – Digo baixo, porém ele escuta, já que me responde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? Por que está dizendo isso? – O encaro, sua expressão tão confusa que não podia deixar de achá-lo lindo. O cenho franzido e o olhar de preocupação com confusão, a pele leitosa combinando com os olhos amendoados. Mesmo na minha tragédia, não deixo de admirá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me viu matar alguém, Stiles. Não viu o meu pior lado, mas, ainda sim, viu quem realmente sou… Viu o monstro que existe em mim... Ainda ficará comigo?  – Solto minhas insegurança, as questões que estão em minha mente. Consigo ouvir ainda as palavras de Derek e as de meu pai, este em diferentes ocasiões, de diversas maneiras e sentidos, mas todos com um único propósito: me atingir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Eu sei que você já matou pessoas. Muito provavelmente, matou centenas. Claro que ter consciência do fato e ver em ação são coisas diferentes… Ainda estou aqui, não? – Ele me fita, tão sério e firme quanto poderia querer, tudo para demonstrar o quão verdadeiro ele é.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Não sou inocente, Klaus. Muito menos ingênuo para não ter ciência de quem você é e o que fez. Isso é um fato que tem que se aceitar antes de namorar qualquer ser sobrenatural. Então, nada de ficar criando essas ideias bobas que irei te deixar, okay?” Sorriu e me abraçou. “Mas eu termino se dizer que Batman é um péssimo herói”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado… Por não me abandonar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu até diria o "Sempre e para sempre" de vocês, mas… Muito cedo ainda – Sinto seus lábios na minha bochecha, não resisti a soltar um sorriso, mesmo que um tanto melancólico. — Ainda nem dizemos "eu te amo" um pro outro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mesmo assim… Obrigado – Repito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aceito agradecimentos em beijos e comida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então te darei muitos – Digo. Ele era perfeito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conto com isso, lobipiro. Mas agora tenho que entrar em casa – Deu-me um selinho e saiu do carro.  — Te vejo depois, namorado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até, Stiles – Sorri, de novo, e dei partida no carro, distanciando-me dele a cada segundo que eu dirigia aquele carro. — Eu te amo… – Soltei no ar. Ele podia não ter ouvido, mas não impedia de eu sentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah aparece em meu quarto algum tempo depois de eu ter chego em casa, sujo de sangue. Não era preciso muitas palavras para ter ideia do que aconteceu, mas não deixamos Hope me ver daquela maneira, não queria que ela me visse além da visão de eu ser seu herói e seu pai, que a ama. Suas roupas eram normais, nada muito formal e social, era incomum ele estar daquele jeito, relaxado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Niklaus, creio que temos muito o que conversar – Diz, ficando em minha frente. Eu estava segurando um copo de uísque, o qual faço questão de ter em meu quarto, e sentado na cadeira ao lado. — Pensei que não ia matar o vampiro. Ou alguém, hoje.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E não ia – Suspirei. — Mas o idiota mordeu o Stiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Stiles? Achei que não queria que ele soubesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele ouviu nossa conversa, Elijah. Como não o escutamos? – O encaro e não recebo resposta, então bebo um gole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E como você está? – Perguntou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vai perguntar pelo meu namorado? – Ele ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Irmão, se ele estivesse morto, você teria matado metade dessa cidade ou no, mínimo, bêbado no primeiro bar que encontrasse. Ou de luto, coisa que não está. Mas eu vejo, em seu rosto, que algo não está bem – Diz. — Então, diga o que lhe aflige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele me viu matar alguém. Ok que foi o idiota que o atacou. Mas viu. E estou com medo de ele me abandonar… Ter </span>
  <em>
    <span>medo</span>
  </em>
  <span> de mim… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Conversou com ele sobre isso? – Dou um leve aceno. — Niklaus, se não me disser o que houve, não poderei de muita ajuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele me disse que entende </span>
  <em>
    <span>quem</span>
  </em>
  <span> eu sou, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>que </span>
  </em>
  <span>sou, antes de ter começado a sair comigo. Ele me disse que ainda estava ali e que não me deixará, mas por quanto tempo? Quanto tempo até ele ver o assassino que sou e desistir de mim? Até quando, irmão? – O fito, vendo sua face consumida com um olhar de pena. Algo que não esperava receber dele. Não dele. Mas neste momento, não estou me importando muito. — Eu o amo, Elijah. E estou odiando como isso me deixa vulnerável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ouço seu suspiro antes de dirigir a palavra à mim. — Niklaus, você já o ameaçou incontáveis vezes desde que o conheceu; ele viu você matar alguém; sabe de todo o seu passado e ainda está aqui. Por que ele te deixaria?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todos deixaram…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu estou aqui, irmão. Não estou? – Disse sério. — Sempre e para sempre, nós prometemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado – Agradeço. Mesmo que a dúvida permaneça em mim, ele me ajudou um pouco. — Obrigado por sempre estar aqui, Elijah. Por nunca ter desistido de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— De nada. O garoto também não desistirá. Tenho certeza – O vejo afirmar e começar a sair do cômodo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Elijah – O chamo. Ele se vira em minha direção e me olha. — Nós vamos para Nova Orleans amanhã.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro irmão – Balançou a cabeça e saiu definitivamente. Deixando-me ali com meus pensamentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na manhã seguinte, decido ir à casa do Stiles, sozinho, para dar a informação da minha partida imediata. Hope e Elijah tinham saído mais cedo para chegarem primeiro; minha filha fez questão de se despedir do Stilinski, mas eu disse que me despediria por ela. O fato de irmos para nosso lar, é por causa do que é melhor para Hope, ela precisa de uma mãe e de seu pai presente, e não daria certo caso eu permanecesse aqui. Infelizmente, teria que deixar Stiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noite anterior, só fez eu perceber o quanto gosto do garoto e que eu não há motivos para eu ser inseguro com ele, afinal, parecia que ele gostava de mim da mesma maneira. Talvez só não percebesse que eu já o amava. E tenho fé, um pouco irônico isso, que ele entenderá meus motivos de ir para meu lar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apareci na sua casa durante a tarde, já que ele estaria na escola pela manhã, e sou recebido com um sorriso. Dei um beijo em si e entro na casa, indo rumo à cozinha para conversar sobre o motivo de ter ido ali. Ele me oferece um café, mas eu nego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu... Eu tenho que ir para Nova Orleans ainda hoje – Começa, dando-me um choque pela informação. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso não tem nada haver com a conversa de ontem à noite, não é? – Pergunto. — Porque já disse que não irei abandonar você, Klaus – Ele nega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hayley sente saudade de Hope, ela quer fazer parte de toda sua vida. Não posso culpá-la e nem vou. Eu a entendo, sentiria o mesmo caso fizesse comigo – Diz e eu assinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom... Tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Volto em algumas semanas para te ver, vir visitar ou até você...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Klaus. Não tem problema, sério. Eu acabaria me mudando para lá, mesmo – Sorri para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que eu quero ser agente do FBI e que em Nova Orleans tem um quântico... É o mais próximo de Beacon Hills e mais fácil de visitar aqui. Eu acabaria indo para lá, de qualquer forma – Digo. — Não precisa se preocupar. Nós nos falaremos todos os dias.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é perfeito, love – Pega minha mão e a beija. — Vou sentir saudades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu telefone tocou assim que Hope saiu do meu lado e foi em direção a mãe saber todos os detalhes sobre a saída dela com Elijah para os preparativos do casamento que iria ocorrer daqui a alguns meses. Eles decidiram o dia da cerimônia alguns dias depois de nós voltarmos, pois precisava da opinião dos dois para os locais, a decoração, a comida e mais uma infinidade de coisas que eram necessários num casamento, e era necessário caso eles ainda quisessem se casar no verão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já fazia duas semanas que nós tínhamos voltados para NO, e durante esse período não perdi contato com Stiles nem sequer por um dia. Ainda estava receoso com o fato dele querer me deixar, não que com minha experiência e idade não tivesse acostumado a dor de um coração partido ou a perca de alguém, mas sempre é mais difícil no começo, pior sendo um vampiro que sentia o dobro do que os humanos sentiam. Porém, estávamos mais próximos do que antes, parecia que nem morávamos longe, e o fato dele vir morar aqui, daqui a algum tempo, me fazia ficar mais despreocupado em relação a ele, ao todo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso, estranho quando noto a falta de mensagens de Stiles, pois a essa altura do dia ele já deveria ter voltado da escola, mas quem me liga é um número que desconheço, franzo o cenho assim que clico no botão verde de telefone e começo a ouvir uma reunião de vozes saída tanto pelo aúdio quando minha super audição capta. Ouço um pedido de silêncio muito educado – um cala boca bem alto – e depois a voz diz meu nome, como se pedisse confirmação que fosse eu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim? – Digo. — Quem é?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É… Nós já nos vimos antes, sou o Isaac, amigo do Stiles – Se apresenta. — Eu queria falar sobre ele...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Aconteceu algo? – Pergunto curioso, mas a semente da preocupação já surgindo dentro de mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele sumiu. Ninguém sabe seu paradeiro desde ontem. Só conseguimos seu número pelo celular dele que encontramos no chão e queremos saber se você sabe onde ele está ou disse para onde ia e...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha mente só pensou no desgraçado do lobisomem que eu não matei a duas semanas atrás, que, infelizmente, fugiu antes de eu ter esse prazer em mãos. Se eu descobrir onde ele está, vivo ele não fica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou indo para aí – E desligo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A preocupação de dois dias...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No momento em que desliguei a chamada, fui para meu quarto começar a preparar minha mala para ir até Beacon Hills descobrir o que houve com meu castanho e, definitivamente, matar um lobo que deveria estar morto. E quando já estava quase no fim, Freya, minha irmã, aparece na porta curiosa com minha atitude repentina, mas não tão surpreendente para si. Não é novidade que eu seja impulsivo e impaciente na maior parte do tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde você vai, Klaus? – Perguntou se aproximando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles está desaparecido. Vou para Beacon atrás dele – A respondo sem olhar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E Hope? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope está com Hayley, ela vai entender o porquê de eu ter ido atrás dele. Ela o ama praticamente como um irmão, não vai ficar triste por eu ter ido – Dessa vez a olho, demonstrando pelo meu rosto o quão sério eu estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya, bem como Marcel, já sabiam do que teria ocorrido em Beacon Hills e da minha aproximação, um tanto rápida, com Stiles; souberam principalmente por Rebekah, a qual não ousou deixar de lado suas provocações comigo quando eu estava no telefone sorrindo para minha conversa com o castanho, às vezes acompanhado por Hope que respondia tudo animada e passava algumas horas conversando com ele também, e também no telefone, onde todos que estavam na mansão conseguiam ouvir. Obviamente, ela tinha conhecimento de sua presença em nossa casa, em Beacon Hills, graças às atualizações de Elijah sobre nossa “temporada” na cidade, mas só descobriu que houve algo entre mim e ele, uma surpresa para ela, quando Hayley e minha irmã voltaram para Nova Orleans. Não sei se ela entende o que ele é para mim, porém acredito que ela pode compreender, visto que se apaixonou por uma loba recém-chegada à cidade, Keelin, o nome se não me engano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você vai comigo – A informo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O quê? Por quê? – Disse surpresa. — Klaus, você precisa me avisar quando decide as coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu suspiro. — Você é a única bruxa que pode me ajudar agora, usar um feitiço de localização quando chegarmos lá, para que eu possa matar o desgraçado que sequestrou meu namorado. Vai me ajudar, irmã? – Peço-lhe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, irmão – Cruzou os braços. — Mas me avise quando decidir me levar em suas viagens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ia avisar. Depois das minhas, seriam as suas – Sorri para ela. — Obrigado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tudo pela família, Klaus – Retribuiu o gesto, saindo do quarto, enquanto termino o restante de minhas malas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para um lobisomem que já enfrentou tantos perigos, foi torturado, ferido e até caçado, o Hale não sabia tinha muito conhecimento no quesito sequestro. Qual é! Se ele fosse sequestrá-lo de maneira correta, ele teria o levado a um local que ninguém sequer conhecia a existência, mas todos do pack conheciam a velha casa abandonada – para não dizer queimada – onde ocorreu a tragédia Hale, ou seja: o incêndio que matou quase todos os seus familiares. Será que ele não via nenhum seriado de investigação criminal para saber o básico? Suspeito que não. Aquele rosto azedo não deve nem saber o que é um CSI.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Já fazia um dia, eu sabia disso pela iluminação que vinha da janela do porão ao qual estava preso, desde que ele apareceu no meu quarto e me apagou, de que forma? Eu não sei. Vai ver foi um truque sobrenatural ou apenas me golpeou na cabeça, mesmo eu não sentindo nenhuma dor ao acordar sozinho neste local. Como eu tinha conhecimento de onde estava? É simples, para não dizer ridículo, o fato de eu já ter estado aqui, junto com os outros, para “cuidar” dos lobisomens novatos que não tem controle sobre a lua cheia; nós o prendíamos com corrente aqui, com o consenso deles, óbvio, e cuidávamos para que não saíssem durante a noite, mesmo recebendo protesto de Scott sobre o fato de eu não estar ali por ser perigoso e mortal. Puff. Será que ele tinha conhecimento que eu estava em um pack com criaturas sobrenaturais e a cidade era atacada, direto, por elas? E esses eram os meus argumentos para participar das atividades, como eu chamava, quando ocorriam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acredito que meu pai já esteja louco atrás de mim, junto com toda a delegacia, e é impossível não sentir uma dor no peito de preocupação por seu estado, tomara que Peter esteja cuidando dele, não quero que ele possa ter um ataque cardíaco ou coisa do tipo, pois é para isso que ando cuidando tanto de sua alimentação, ele não é mais o mesmo de anos atrás. A idade chega a todos. O pack também deve estar da mesma maneira, ou pelo menos, Isaac e Liam, já que é com eles que mais converso e tenho mais contatos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>E tinha Klaus. Ele estava em Nova Orleans, será que ele saberia de meu sequestro e viria vir me resgatar? Não duvido. Rebekah, até ele mesmo, já contou-me de sua história, não me surpreenderia se ele aparecesse demolindo essa casa atrás de mim ou virasse a cidade de cabeça para baixo para me achar. Também tinha Hope, estava com saudades dela, mesmo com nossas conversas pelo celular do loiro, sempre era bom ter algum tempo com a menina, sempre tão animada e alegre. Quando ela souber que estou desaparecido, com certeza ficaria desolada, e isso parte meu coração, mesmo não sendo por minha culpa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu estou sequestrado e fico me preocupando com os outros. Você é louco, Stiles Stilinski. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>De alguma forma, estou relaxado, não sei o motivo de tal reação, eu deveria estar pirando em ansiedade ou nervosismo com algo que Derek poderia fazer comigo, mas o máximo que ele faz é deixar a refeição no começo da escada toda vez que abre aquela porta para o mundo a fora. Eu somente revirava os olhos pelas vezes que ele aparecia ali com sua cara neutra, uma coisa que me deixa com um pouco de raiva. Minha teoria de que ele estava me prendendo para servir como isca para Klaus só se confirmava a cada minuto que ele não descia até aqui para me agredir, tanto moral quanto fisicamente, e mesmo se fizesse, não valeria de muita coisa. Talvez minha calma seria porque eu tinha certeza que veria Klaus, novamente.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, até que ele apareça, irei encarar a vegetação e o sol lá fora, pela única fonte de luz natural daquele lugar: a janela quadriculada que era estreita demais para eu fugir por ali. Mesmo se fosse possível, Derek ouviria meu coração correndo acelerado e a movimentação lá fora, não adiantaria muito, seria capturado novamente, e talvez não sendo tratado como agora, sem machucados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>/*/</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Durou cerca de 20 horas para chegar novamente em Beacon Hills, dirigi tão rápido quanto no dia em que Hope adoeceu, sem ligar para multas ou qualquer outro veículo na estrada, somente fui perseguido por umas viaturas policiais que rondavam o local, mas nada que Freya não tenha resolvido. De Nova Orleans, só eu e Freya íamos até a cidade resgatar meu castanho, deixei uma mensagem no celular de Elijah para onde nós fomos, pois ele havia saído com Hope e Hayley, a loba estava, ainda, matando a saudade do tempo que ficaram afastados; Rebekah não sabia do que ocorreu com o Stilinski, e é certeza que viria a me ajudar caso soubesse, com certeza, porém tudo que eu preciso agora é de uma bruxa, minha irmã, para que Derek não saiba o que está vindo até si.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estacionei em frente à casa do xerife e saí logo em seguida, indo direto à porta, com Freya atrás de mim. Assim que paro bem em frente, dou algumas batidas na porta e aperto a campainha em seguida, sendo ela aberta logo em seguida revelando a figura de Peter, o namorado do meu sogro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— São vocês. Entrem – Abriu espaço para entrarmos e assim fizemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era perceptível sua curiosidade perante a loira junto à mim, mas também um claro cuidado, ele sabia o quão perigoso nós éramos, coisa que talvez Stiles não tivesse tanto conhecimento quanto ele diz ter. Quem em sã consciência namoraria um vampiro imortal que já matou centenas de pessoas? Aparentemente ele. E eu não estava disposto a perdê-lo só por causa de um idiota que não sabe viver na floresta e uivar para lua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde está o xerife? – O vejo fechar a entrada e suspirar, estava cansado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde acha? Procurando Stiles pela cidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o garoto que me ligou? – Perguntei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O mesmo. Ele está com os outros também – Revirou os olhos. — E antes que pergunte, eu também estava, mas presumi que alguém tinha que ficar esperando você – Fitou Freya. — Quem é ela?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Minha irmã. Freya, esse é Peter, namorado do pai do Stiles. Peter, Freya Mikaelson – Apresentei-os. Os dois apenas balançaram a cabeça em cumprimento. Nenhum dos dois confiava no outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Alguma ideia de como vamos encontrar o garoto? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nos guiou até a sala, sentando-se no sofá ao lado, olhando para nossos rostos com um olhar desconfiado e sério, com um fio de esperança. Da forma dele, eu percebia como ele se importava com o castanho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós estamos pensando em fazer um feitiço de localização – Começou Freya. — Só precisaríamos de um mapa, sangue dele ou, no caso, o pai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então você é uma bruxa? – Sorriu interessado. — Bem que dizem que Nova Orleans é mágica – Comentou. — É algo, só terei que avisar Noah para vir aqui. Se depender dele, ele não dorme ou come enquanto não achá-lo – Assenti para a afirmação, vejo-o se levantar e pegar o celular para ligar para, julgo eu, a delegacia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pouco tempo depois, o xerife surge pela entrada com uma expressão igual ao de seu parceiro: cansaço. Imagino o tanto de esforço que estão fazendo em busca de Stiles, meu menino tinha muita sorte em tê-los por perto. Logo que chega, seu olhar recai sobre mim e Freya, durando um pouco mais na loira por pura análise, não difere muito do filho, que parecia ler as pessoas com um simples observar. Não conheço muito o Stilinski mais velho, mas vejo certas semelhanças no comportamento de ambos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Olá Klaus – Deu um sorriso. — E você, senhorita? – Olhou para Freya, a qual se levantou e cumprimentou-o.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Freya Mikaelson., irmã de Klaus – Apertaram as mãos. — Vim ajudar na busca do meu cunhado. Tem tudo que precise?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não quer algo antes? É uma viagem longa de NOLA até aqui – Bem mais educado que Peter, isso era óbvio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa – Negou. — Trouxe o mapa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim. A delegacia possui vários para estudos da área  – Retirou um pedaço de papel dobrado, muitas vezes pela grossura, de seu bolso. E estendeu para ela, que pegou o objeto e foi para a cozinha, abrindo e expandindo o mapa por toda a mesa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freya pediu mais algumas coisas, como velas e fósforos, somente para canalizar magia, mas, na minha opinião, é somente uma formalidade das bruxas, algo que não é realmente necessário. Depois de tudo posicionado, ela também pediu uma faca e cortou a mão do xerife, o qual fez uma leve expressão de dor, em cima do mapa, apenas uma quantidade mínima necessária para o feitiço. Peter estava ao lado de Noah e notei umas veias escuras subindo pelo seu braço enquanto segurava o punho do parceiro e enfaixava a área do corto, mesmo que tenha sido mais superficial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous </span>
  </em>
  <span>– Falou as palavras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O sangue, que estava concentrado em uma certa região da cidade, começou a se direcionar em uma única direção, mas não parou quando chegou no fim dos prédios, ele continuou indo para a floresta, até a reserva Hale, como chamava o nome daquela área no papel. O líquido, enfim, parou, ele se concentrou em uma clareira que possuía ali, Peter olhou aquilo um tanto indignado e com uma raiva, como se não tivesse acreditasse que o idiota estava fazendo aquilo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pronto, temos a localização dele – Freya rompeu o silêncio que reinava na sala. — Agora só temos que ir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não acredito que ele fez isso – Disse Peter, seus olhos brilhavam num azul elétrico, quase rosnando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sabe o que tem lá? – Perguntei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei – Respondeu. — A antiga mansão dos Hale. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A luta com o lobo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mansão Hale". Só foi preciso ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca de Peter para saber de onde se tratava o local que Stiles estava sendo mantido em cativeiro. Em uma de nossas conversas, durante os dias que passamos a tarde conversando, a história da cidade tornou-se um dos assuntos, com destaque para família de Derek e o fim da mesma. Nunca achei que fosse-me útil saber disso de tal maneira, mas conhecimento é poder. E Derek irá experimentá-lo em primeira mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só bastou um segundo para eu ter ciência de onde ele estava e outro para eu já não estar mais na sala do xerife Stilinski. Usei minha super velocidade e parei quando cheguei a uma velha mansão queimada, em ruínas, e com o cheiro forte de madeira velha e carvão, que mesmo a casa tendo sido queimada a a anos atrás, sempre terá o odor do fogo impregnado nas paredes. Eu sabia que era questão de tempo para que todos os amigos de Stiles aparecem por ali e tentassem impedir o que eu estava querendo fazer, até Freya poderia ajudá-los, mas duvido de que faça isso, ela sabe como eu sou e do que sou capaz de fazer pela minha família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E o Stilinski já era da família.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A passos largos, de expressão franzina, e com uma vontade de matar um lobisomem das maneiras mais cruéis possíveis, talvez com um toque de tortura para temperar, invado a casa, destruindo a porta com um chute, mandando-a para o outro lado do corredor. O barulho deve ter sido escutado por todos os lugares daquele resquício de construção. Não estava preocupado com isso, o Hale deve ter me ouvido assim que pisei no perímetro do terreno, além de ter sentido meu cheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, notava que o local estava silencioso demais e sem nenhum sinal de Stiles em lugar algum. A sala destruída e com poucos móveis novos, indicando que alguém passava algum tempo ali, possivelmente Derek e as lembranças de seu passado, estava vazia e sem nenhum indício de que o lobo esteve por ali. Não escutei nenhum som, ruído, ou qualquer sinal de que alguém estava. Se eu não soubesse que meu namorado estava ali, por meio do feitiço de Freya, até desconfiaria que tinha ido no local errado, mas o Hale é idiota demais para proteger a casa ou saber alguma coisa de magia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminho pelos cômodos da casa e só encontro o mesmo dos outros: móveis velhos, os que sobraram, e queimados; a velha parede com tinta descascada e o chão tão antigo que suspeitaria que havia mofo. Porém, algo me chama atenção, uma porta de madeira nova e em folha, pintada de um vermelho gritante que me pergunto como não vi aquilo antes; chegando mais perto, noto novas dobradiças e alguns ferrolhos. A porta foi reforçada com um pouco de aço, parece que Derek não queria que Stiles escapasse de algum modo, pelo visto, ou para me impedir de alcançá-lo. No minuto que eu ia dar meu primeiro soco no obstáculo de meu objetivo, uma mão enterra suas garras em meu punho, fazendo-me gritar de dor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você deveria tomar mais cuidado, hum? – E uma estaca de madeira é enfiada em minha barriga, atravessando meu corpo e sair sangue, tanto pelo ferimento, quanto pela boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu sorri para ele ao me virar. — Se você acha que um pedaço de madeira vai me impedir de te matar, Derek, está enganado – Peguei com as duas mãos o pedaço e retirei de dentro de mim, jogando para longe. — Eu vim com dois objetivos. O Stiles. E matar você. Dê me o que quero e a segunda opção prometo que serei rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não pronunciou nada, porque eu o prensei na parede, um pouco acima do chão, e apertei seu pescoço, rompendo o fluxo de ar que passava por suas vias respiratórias. — Estamos entendidos? – Perguntei, me aproximando. E esse foi o meu erro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele deu um sorriso de canto, segurando meu braço com força, cravando as garras, e passou o outro membro por trás de meu pescoço, torcendo-me para trás, fazendo com que meu aperto ficasse mais frouxo e ele se livrasse. Após isso ele simples me deu um soco e se distanciou um pouco, em busca do oxigênio perdido no sufocamento, mas sua expressão cínica não saía nem por um segundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Melhorou no combate? Sumir por um tempo ensinou-lhe muitos truques, pena que não foi para sempre – Debochei e seus punhos cerram.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não preciso de mais que isso para vencer Klaus – Disse e eu não evito uma risada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você será o primeiro, Derek. Pois o resto, ou me teme, ou é leal à mim, mas todos vocês têm algo em comum: me odeiam – Sorri sarcástico em seu rumo. — Mas o que se metem com minha família, esses morrem pelas minhas mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não falou nada, simplesmente fomos rumo um ao outro e começamos a nos golpear violentamente. Seu punho avançou meu rosto, o qual desviei rapidamente, eu sentia o cheiro de sangue que descia pela palma fechada graças as garras que ele não continha de tanta raiva. Sua outra mão aproveitou que estava distraído, por causa do golpe anterior, e me atingiu, por pura sorte, na área da barriga, rasgando minha blusa e deixando amostra minha pele branca. Sangue escorreu pela ferida antes de se curar instantes depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Viu, Derek? Seus socos fracos me fazem cócegas e suas garras não me ferem por muito tempo. Desista e mais rápido você morre – Falei cínico, ele só arqueia os lábios em um ar de zombaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não sente, Klaus? Seus membros parando, a movimentação ficando mais lenta, o ar mais pesado. Não sente? – Indaga e eu reviro os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você fala demais – Dessa vez quem começa sou eu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simplesmente apareço em sua frente e o chuto com força, fazendo-o voar e bater na parede. Depois, soco-o na cara meia dúzia de vezes, antes de pegá-lo novamente e jogá-lo com ainda mais força no chão, derrubando-o. Dou um pontapé bem no meio da sua barriga, arrancando seu gemido de dor e ele cobrindo a região com seus braços, antes de tentar ficar em pé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu poderia matá-lo, sem nenhum esforço, arrancando o coração; quebrando o pescoço; mordendo-o até não ter mais uma gota de sangue em seu corpo, mas qual seria a graça? Ele já está em desvantagem, por ser um idiota que está lutando contra mim, um vampiro de mil anos com séculos de aprendizado em combate, e não quero dar fim, ainda, nisso. Ele precisa pagar por tudo o que fez, pelo que fez com Stiles, por fugir do cantinho no qual botei e por tamanha tolice em pensar que pode me matar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já estou cansado de dizer isso, mas percebe a diferença de poder entre nós dois? Eu, um vampiro original, um híbrido! E você, um mero lobisomem ômega, que nem consegue ficar em o pé – Chuto novamente no local. — Que é idiota o suficiente em tentar contra minha vida – Mais uma vez. — Que foi burro ao sequestrar Stiles e achar que não haveria consequências – E de novo. Porém, dessa vez o ergo e o fecho sua cara se contorcer de dor, junto à um gemido, e seguro-o pela gola. — E por ser meter com a minha família – Brilho meus olhos dourados, sentindo as veias vermelhas surgirem em meus olhos e mordo bem forte seu pescoço. Se eu fosse um estripador, certeza que separaria a cabeça da parte superior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo, retiro meu rosto, melado de sangue, e o olho bem nos olhos, sorrindo o mais debochado possível para si. — Ainda não me disse onde está Stiles – Direciono meu olhar para a porta de madeira de lei, e viro-me para ele. Tive uma ideia. — Mas acho que sei onde ele possa estar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aperto mais um pouco suas roupas e arremesso de encontro com a porta, jogando a para baixo e ouvindo seu corpo descendo o que seria escadas. Aproximo-me da passagem recém aberta, observando o caminho de pedra que descia até o andar de baixo, provavelmente o porão do local, e as paredes cinzas, com pouca luz vinda da janelinha no alto da parede, e desço,  encontrando-o em cima do que antes impedia minha passagem, toda quebrada e despedaçada, semi acordado ou desmaiado, não sei. Uma respiração mais forte e um som de queda é percebido por mim, vendo meu Stiles caído no chão, com os olhos arregalados em uma clara expressão surpresa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O porão era pior do que esperava. Havia correntes espalhados pelo chão, alguns com um pouco de sangue, e argolas presas a parede; as paredes tão cinzas quanto concreto, demonstrando que tipo de material era feito, mas eram planas, sem nenhuma elevação ou depressão. Ele está a sujo, com possivelmente as mesmas roupas que usava no dia que foi sequestrado, nada indicava que estava ferido, pois não sentia o cheiro de seu doce sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Love – O chamo, sorrindo para si. Seus olhos desviam de Derek e miram em mim, demonstrando uma alegria e um alívio imenso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele se levanta e corre até mim, passando seus braços em meu pescoço em um abraço, dando-me um beijo e repousando a cabeça em meu ombro, aspirando meu cheiro creio eu. Eu não o vejo há duas semanas, mas ainda está mais bonito que antes, mesmo nesta situação. Seus olhos, de repente lacrimejam e sua voz sai em um sussurro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sabia que você viria… – Se afastou sorrindo para mim. Contudo, antes que eu pudesse dizer algo para ele, sinto algo perfurar meu coração. Olho para baixo e encontro uma estaca de madeira, provavelmente da porta, tendo certeza que quem havia colocado ali era para estar desmaiado no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vejo você no inferno... – O Hale fala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não tardou para eu sentir os efeitos decorrentes de tal feito. A sensação de imponência, as veias azuis subindo das minhas mãos até a cabeça, os movimentos das mãos parando, os leves espasmos em algumas partes do corpo, até que o peso de meu corpo era a única noção que eu tinha. Era como se meus nervos fossem cortados com o resto do corpo, como uma tetraplegia, mas temporária porque eu reviverei, mas algo me diz que Stiles não se recorda desse fato, seu olhar é de puro medo e preocupação. — Stiles… – Só consigo sussurrar seu nome, antes das veias azuis chegarem em minha cabeça, tornando tudo preto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não. Não. Não.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso não pode estar acontecendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele não pode morrer. Ele não é imortal? Então por que ele não está dando aquele sorriso cínico e dizendo que está tudo bem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguro o seu corpo no momento que se inclina para cair no chão, sentando-me no chão com ele por cima de mim, sentindo seu sangue vermelho escorrer pela minha roupa me sujando todo, mas isso é última coisa que estou me importando, só o que se passa em minha mente é que Klaus esteja bem e, mais importante, </span>
  <em>
    <span>vivo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mas as veias por todo o seu corpo, os olhos fechados e a feição tranquila, dizem o contrário, fazendo com que lágrimas mais fortes caem em meus olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estou lamentando a morte daquele é mais importante para mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouço um riso vindo do lobisomem, sua expressão demonstrava felicidade com o que acabou de fazer. O desgraçado ainda ousava rir? Klaus está morto e ele ousa rir?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinto uma fúria crescer em mim, uma raiva que está fervilhando para tirar aquele sorriso debochado do rosto do desgraçado que me atormenta por algo que sequer é minha culpa. As lembranças dele me agredindo, fisicamente e psicologicamente, durante meses, sem ninguém saber ou sequer suspeitar, só serviu como lenha para aumentar tudo o que sentia, como se fosse a fonte e alimentasse essa emoção. E, por um instante, eu só vi em vermelho e sua cara mudar para espanto, desmanchando sua expressão um pouco de cada vez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E não havia mais nada que fogo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Fogo e Sangue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>O calor. O conforto. A raiva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu conseguia sentir tudo isso e um misto de emoções dentro de mim fervilhando para querer sair e incendiar tudo o que estava a minha volta, levando a velha estrutura queimada dos Hale às cinzas, como da última vez. E era incrível. A sensação inebriante de poder tomava conta de meu peito, mas nada se comparava à fúria sentida a Derek pelo que ele fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele estava em choque ainda, meu olhar para cima dele era feroz, paralisado com o que via: o fogo cobrindo meu corpo, sem me ferir ou queimar minhas roupas, sequer fazia algo no corpo gelado de Klaus, somente ficava maior e mais alto a cada segundo que eu permanecia olhando para seus olhos verdes assustados. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não irei mentir, eu estava confuso, não entendia o que estava acontecendo, muito menos o porquê, só sabia que a vontade gritante de atear fogo no corpo do lobisomem era gritante, uma punição para tudo que ele fez. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fogo para pagar o preço pelo inferno.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Choro mais algumas lágrimas, limpando meu rosto em um gesto involuntário, ao menos passou pela minha cabeça que as labaredas poderiam me ferir, porém não ocorreu, era como se estivesse tocando minhas mãos nuas, normais, sem o cobertor quente de calor que a rodeava. Levanto-me para olhá-lo corretamente, o corpo do loiro um pouco atrás de mim, e a tristeza e a raiva era combustíveis para alimentar o ódio que sentia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você o matou. Você o matou, Derek – Encaro seus olhos tão mortalmente que o ar fica mais quente. Sufocante. — Podia fazer o que quiser comigo, mas não com ele – Ele se recuperou-se do choque, voltando à expressão franzida habitual. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Você vai queimar!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Não sei como fiz exatamente, mas foi instintivo, eu levantei um pouco a mão e chamas se formaram em minha palma, saindo em uma rajada de fogo em sua direção, vejo-o se esquivar e gemer quando é ferido na área de seu cotovelo, mostrando a carne viva embaixo de sua pele e a camisa chamuscada. Seu rosto estava contorcido em dor, era claro, e não pude evitar a satisfação que senti ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele só estava pagando pelos seus pecados e atitudes injustas na mão de sua vítima. Eu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek estava abaixado, um joelho no chão, enquanto sua mão tentava cobrir o ferimento, mas sempre que tocava afastava com um gemido breve, mas era questão de minutos até sua habilidade de cura restaurar a pele como era antes. Seu olhar foi em minha direção, um conflito de emoções passavam por ele, raiva, medo e  estranheza em me ver daquela forma, de maneira franzida, dessa vez pela dor, junto ao seu maxilar trincado para frente, dentes cerrados e a respiração pesada, já que eu consumia uma grande quantia de oxigênio para o fogo. Uma visão ótima para quem quer matá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não dei espaços para aberturas, fugas ou ataques, simplesmente investi novamente, a luz expandiu-se para onde eu mirei fazendo com que a sala ficasse mais clara e que eu não fosse o único ponto de luz no local, porém, ele rolou para o lado, desviando do meu fogo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Será que pode ficar parado? Eu quero te acertar! – Digo furioso para ele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está puto por que eu matei ele? Ele mereceu! Stiles, ele não é um homem bom e maravilhoso que você pensa – Respondeu, levantando-se.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E você por acaso é, Derek? Me agrediu incontáveis vezes, me perseguiu e me fez sentir medo de você. Sabe quantos machucados eu tive que esconder de meu pai? De Melissa? Quantos dias eu tive que usar blusa de manga longa para esconder? O quanto de maquiagem usei? Não! Então me poupe de sua hipocrisia! – Gritei. — Eu sei que ele não é perfeito. Eu sei que ele é temperamental, louco e que não tem piedade para matar. Mas também sei que é um pai maravilhoso, que faria de tudo pela filha, pela família, por </span>
  <em>
    <span>mim</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tanto que ele saiu de Nova Orleans e veio até aqui porque você me sequestrou! Que me ama! – Eu tentava chorar, mas as lágrimas, assim que caíam, evaporavam por conta do imenso calor que estava vindo de mim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mas você o matou! Você tirou a vida do homem que eu aprendi a amar em tão pouco tempo, que não me julgou pelo que eu não fiz como você ou o pack, que me viu como sou e que me acolheu em sua casa, em sua vida, deuses, até em seus braços! Que me deu uma linda garotinha que sorri como nunca ao me ver. E agora…" – Mais lágrimas. "E agora eu não terei mais isso… Não terei mais seus sorrisos, com as covinhas, não terei suas respostas sarcásticas e nem seus beijos… Não terei mais ele…" – Solucei. "Por que ele morreu. O mínimo que posso fazer é fazer você pagar. Seja por fogo ou por sangue. O que vier, está ótimo" – Falo tudo que estou segurando, as chamas estão cada vez mais intensas, elas reagem conforme minhas emoções, sendo a raiva e a tristeza o maior combustíveis delas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você se ilude com a visão que tem dele, Stiles! Ele matou milhares de pessoas, aterrorizou incontáveis vilas pela Europa durante mil anos, fez coisas imperdoáveis para muita gente. Ele me torturou por uma semana! – Exclamou alto. — E você romantiza as ações dele? Dizendo que ele era tudo isso e fica furioso por que eu o matei? Se não fosse eu, seria outra pessoa! Não fiz mais que um bem para o mundo matando ele. Sabe como o chamam pelo mundo? Klaus, o louco. Klaus, o híbrido assassino. Klaus, o temível. "Cruze o caminho dele e conhecerá o inferno". Ele não é alguém bom! Ele é o demônio, um vampiro, de uma raça imunda que não deveria existir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Diz o homem que é a personificação do diabo para mim! – Retruco. — Eu sei que ele fez tudo isso! Acha que ele não me disse? Acha que ele não chorou com medo de eu não entender isso e me afastar? Com medo de eu sentir nojo dele? Pois ele fez, Derek! E eu realmente sei disso! Ele não é o príncipe encantado dos contos de fadas, muito menos está livre de pecados. Mas eu vejo além da máscara fria e sarcástica que ele usa com os outros; eu vejo o quanto ele está quebrado, consequência de todos esses anos que ele viveu e de seu passado. Eu vejo a luz que é a filha na vida dele! – Falo mais alto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Ele nunca me prometeu ser bom, nem disse que era, também nunca disse que era uma boa pessoa, e acha que eu não vejo isso? Que ele, para todos, é um vilão? Você subestima minha inteligência, Derek" – Falto rosnar para ele. Creio que em meus olhos havia, literalmente, fogo. "Poucos viram ou veem o que eu vejo, a parte nobre e linda de seu coração que permanece intacto. Permanecia, é claro" – Digo com amargor. Ainda não me acostumei com o fato de seu corpo estar próximo a mim, sem vida. "Seu modo de ver o mundo era distorcido, óbvio, por que não seria? Seu passado é tão abusivo quanto. Me admira que ele confiou em mim ou confie em alguém, sem ser sua família. Justifica as ações dele? Não! E nem estou tentando fazer isso, jamais passaria pano para o que ele fez. Mas o amo! Com todas suas imperfeições, erros, pecados, qualidades e até seu modo. Isso é amar, Derek. Aceitar o outro do jeito que ele é, mas não acariciar a cabeça quando se faz algo errado. Coisa que você nunca fez comigo, talvez só por Paige, mas não comigo, nem quando a culpa não era minha" – Olho no fundo de seus olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tudo o que eu queria era um abraço na época, seu; de Scott; do pessoal; até do meu pai! E ao invés disso, eu ganhei xingamento, pena, medo, machucados e um cara que me perseguia fazendo terror psicológico! Eu já estava mal, com a culpa de todas aquelas mortes em minhas mãos por causa do Nogitsune, mas ver vocês falando daquele jeito… Colocando a culpa em mim, como se fosse eu a fazer aquilo… Como se eu tivesse escolhido matar... Era demais para aguentar… E a morte nunca foi uma escolha tão tentadora" – Dei um sorriso sem graça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "Inúmeras vezes pensei nela como uma opção, sentado no quarto, na escola, principalmente no loft. Também como faria, por cortes; pulando de um telhado; me jogando na frente da um carro; uma overdose por drogas, mas eu pensava na minha mãe, em como ela odiaria me ver daquele jeito; pensava em Melissa e como ficaria arrasada ao me ver dessa maneira quando entrasse no hospital; pensava em meu pai, como se sentiria ao ver seu único filho, fruto de seu amor pela minha mãe, morrer antes dele e ser enterrado ao lado dela. Isso foi a força que me fez evitar. Eu sei como ficaria com feliz em me ver em um caixão, mas jamais daria esse gosto para quem me quer mal, mesmo sendo difícil, aguentei tudo o que você fez, tudo o que falou e o que todos fizeram também" – Desabafo tudo o que sentia e senti nesse tempo desde o Nogitsune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Então, não pense que não sei o que faço ou como enxergo as coisas. Porque, por tudo o que passei, eu sei exatamente como as coisas são, sei como as pessoas podem ser egoístas, mesquinhas, te decepcionar das piores formas possíveis, até aqueles que um dia você chamou de irmão ou de amor" – Ele sabe as pessoas a quem me refiro. "Só que agora, só me importa é o que você fez com o homem que eu amo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caminho até ele, movendo a iluminação daquele cômodo junto à mim, parando um pouco perto de si. Ele não havia se mexido, mas era óbvio o seu receio em estar perto de mim, afinal, as chamas e meu ser querem fazer churrasco de si, mas eu tinha que me controlar, não quero que a morte dele seja igual a de Klaus, rápida e certeira, eu quero que é ouvir seus gritos e o cheiro de carne queimada com cinzas preenchendo o ar. Por isso, fico em pé em sua frente, sem desviar de seus olhos, respirando fundo para não fazer nada ainda, calculando seus próximo passo, para ser tão claro quanto a água.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E por isso, eu vou matá-lo – Sorri para ele, dando um soco em sua barriga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ouço o seu gemido de dor e o cheiro de queimado preencher o inteiro do porão junto ao de fogo, e era como música para mim, arrancando de mim um riso debochado. Acredito que mesmo que eu tenha diminuído as chamas, minha pele continua tão quente que parece estar queimando, mesmo sem estar, e saber que ele não iria me tocar, por estar desse jeito, era gratificantemente bom, pois ele iria saber que seus crimes têm punições. Dando outro e outro, empurrando ele para trás com cada soco que eu o dava, talvez pela forma que eu estou, ainda desconheço sua origem, havia desenvolvido um pouco de super força, talvez? A expressão de Derek confirmava minhas suspeitas, já que antes eu o socava e ele mal sentia cócegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele me olhava mortalmente quando parei um pouco, não me sentia vivo a tempos, e sangue escorria de sua boca, supercílio e manchava sua camisa, ou o que restava dela, além disso, era perceptível seu cansaço, poderia até ser um lobisomem e ter treinado para combate e um corpo bem desenvolvido, mas a luta com o Niklaus puxou muito de sua energia. Ele ia perder. E eu ia adorar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ataquei uma última vez, ocasionando sua queda e a batida de suas costas na parede, ele mal estava se mantendo em pé, suado e ofegante, consequências da sauna que aquela sala se tornou, sendo que para mim parecia apenas um dia de verão fresco. O momento estava perfeito para eu matá-lo e deixar o fogo consumir seu cadáver, mas, infelizmente, não consegui, fui jogado por alguma força invisível e mantido na parede. Olhei em direção às escadas, e encontrando o pack e uma loira que eu não fazia ideia descendo elas, além de meu pai, quase todos olhando para mim surpresos, somente a desconhecida me encarava séria com a mão levantada para cima e aberta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me solta! – Digo. — Eu vou matá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, você está ouvindo o que falando? – Scott fala. — Nós não matamos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E eu com isso, Scott? Eu vou matá-lo – Olho furioso para o de olhos verdes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, você não é assim… – Isaac começa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês por acaso estão surdos e cegos? Olha o que ele fez com o Klaus! Ele tá morto! Eu vou fazê-lo pagar por isso – Exclamo. — Me soltem e vamos ver se conseguem me impedir e deixá-lo respirando – Meu fogo fica mais intenso e brilhante, iluminando quase toda a sala, sem deixar nada escuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não está morto – A loira diz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O-o quê? – Minha atenção foi toda para ela, fazendo com que minha voz vacile e as chamas abaixem um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não está morto – Repetiu, aproximando-se mais do corpo frio do loiro. — Klaus é um original, portanto, não morre. Ele vai acordar em pouco tempo, não se preocupe, é mais como se estivesse dormindo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério? – Começo a lacrimejar, ou tento, já que a temperatura não deixa. — Ele não está? – Ela nega. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sensação quente se esvai lentamente, a escuridão começa a tomar conta conforme minhas chamas recuam e vão diminuindo até estarem imperceptíveis em meu corpo. Meus olhos só estão focados em uma direção, em Klaus e seu corpo encravado por uma estaca de madeira, esperando, ansiando, o momento em que ele vai abrir os olhos e dizer meu nome, sorrindo para mim, sendo impossível conter as lágrimas, as quais a essa altura achei que não teria mais. Todos me encaravam, talvez por eu não ser totalmente humano, ou por acalmar meu poder com a simples menção de que meu amado ainda está vivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moça abaixou a mão e senti a força que me prendia na parede suavizar, indicando que estava livre, ocorrendo minha queda no chão. Levantei-me e a passos, um tanto desesperados, voltei aonde estava antes de despertar, de joelhos, com o corpo de Klaus apoiado em meu colo, passando suavemente as mãos em seu rosto enquanto dedilhava as veias azuis, concentrado demais para notar que os outros estavam me observando, talvez esperando o momento que eu surte. Porém, eu só queria que ele abrisse os olhos. Só isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey… – A mulher abaixou até a minha altura, sorrindo gentil para mim. — Nós não nos conhecemos. Sou Freya, é um prazer conhecer o tão famoso Stiles – Riu. — Hope não cansa de falar de você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi… – Tentei sorrir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não se preocupe, ele vai acordar – Ressaltou. Eu apenas assenti, mirando-o novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay, agora o que fazemos com ele? – Liam fala, referindo-se a Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O lobo se encontrava em trapos ou resquícios do que era sua camisa, calça e sapato, já que a primeira eu queimei e rasguei diversas partes, a calça a mesma coisa, porém foi o meu fogo que acabou estragando a vestimenta, não foi intencional, e o sapato estava meio derretido. Não estava me importando muito com aquilo, só ficava em Klaus, mas eu quero que ele ainda pague pelo que fez.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que tal prendermos por enquanto? – Scott sugeriu. — Depois conversamos com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele será responsabilidade de Klaus e Stiles – Freya disse. — Eles que decidiram o que fazer com ele. Inclusive, se vão matá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós não matamos – O alfa repetiu, arrancando um revirar de olhos para ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Diga por si, Scott. Se eu precisar matá-lo, eu vou – O olho, e ele me encara com um olhar espantado. — Já sofri demais nas mãos desde idiota. Não vou aceitar uma conversinha com ele e depois ele sair livre pelo mundo como se não tivesse feito nada demais. Eu e Klaus decidiremos. Se não gostarem, terão que passar por cima de mim – Faço surgirem algumas chamas em meu corpo. — Entendidos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles… – Ele começa. Balanço a cabeça em negação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entendidos? – Sou mais firme no tom de voz, fazendo com que ele anua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Filho, vamos para a casa agora, que tal? – Meu pai aproximou-se, abraçando-me e encontrando a minha cabeça em seu peito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim… Só… Não quero deixá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele vai conosco, okay? Não vamos separá-los – Disse calmamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viro-me para Freya. — Poderia fazer algo para ele não sair fugir? Não estou a fim de ter mais problemas, caso ele consiga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Claro, Sti – Sorriu, recitando algumas palavras logo depois e um gestos estranhos. — Pronto, ele não vai sair daqui e ninguém pode tirá-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos, Stiles – Isaac chegou, ajudando-me a levantar, enquanto eu via Scott segurando o corpo de Klaus no chão. Peter estava observando seu sobrinho, com uma expressão decepcionada eu diria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Só queria que tudo ficasse bem. E que Klaus realmente esteja vivo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Pontas Fechadas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Em pouco tempo nós chegamos, meu pai me ajudou a entrar em casa assim que chegamos, colocando-me sentado no sofá, enquanto o corpo de Klaus era posto deitado no móvel, com a cabeça em minhas coxas, uma exigência minha, não queria me afastar dele, não enquanto havia esperanças dele acordar, além do meu desejo de querer ser a primeira pessoa que ele veja, porque eu fui a última. Todos me olhavam como se fosse explodir algo ou pegar fogo de novo, mas não ia, de alguma forma, eu sabia que havia algo diferente comigo, algo que mudou em mim quando surgiu toda aquela sensação de poder, como se eu tivesse um botão interruptor para voltar aquele estado quente, e não havia necessidade para isso, só estão surpresos por terem me visto daquela maneira. Eu os entendia, não era comum você ter um amigo humano por toda a vida e, em um dia, vê-lo controlando o fogo que saía em seu corpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Embora tudo já esteja mais calmo, visto que eu não estava mais tão furioso quanto antes e não mais desaparecido, o clima estava tão tenso quanto estava na mansão, eles estavam receosos com o que viria a seguir e eu com o estado do loiro, por mais que a loira, dita irmã de Klaus, dissesse que ele estava bem. O primeiro a chegar próximo de mim, ainda com um pouco de receio, é Isaac, ele veio a passos lentos e se abaixou até a minha altura, dando o seu típico sorriso simpático e me abraçando, dizendo o quanto estava com saudades e agradecia por eu estar bem, fiz o mesmo, dando um leve beijo em sua bochecha sorrindo logo depois, a falta de meus amigos durante o cárcere foi inevitável e demasiado, mas tinha fé que me achariam. O segundo foi Liam, o terceiro Scott, meu pai, Lydia e os outros, até Peter me abraçou depois de todos os outros, mas ele durou menos, talvez para não perder a pose de durão, o que me fez rir internamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era bom se sentir acolhido nos braços do pack, pois eles eram uma parte importante da minha vida e eu não queria perder isso. Não novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A porta de entrada é aberta e Deaton ultrapassa ela, era perceptível sua animação e ansiedade, presumo que alguém do pack, possivelmente Scott, tenha o chamado para averiguar o que aconteceu comigo e como se não pudesse melhorar para o lado dele, ele veria em primeira mão um original voltar à vida. O veterinário deixou sua pequena maleta que trazia no chão mesmo e se aproximou de mim, analisando-me ao ficar da minha altura e pegando em meu rosto, virando de um lado para o outro, voltando a ficar em pé logo depois. Sua mão direita tocava seu queixo em um gesto de reflexão para depois retirar de sua maleta um pequeno frasco com um líquido esquisito azul e estender em minha direção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Beba – Disse enquanto eu o olhava incrédulo. Ele estava falando para eu beber algo que eu nem sabia o que era? É isso mesmo produção?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que é isso e para que serve? – Pergunto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uma união de lobélias azuis, ervas, água e uma pitada de açúcar, tudo triturado, cozinhado em um caldeirão e deixado de molho por um dia inteiro – Explicou. — Serve para revelar seu lado sobrenatural, agora que você já ativou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabia? – Pergunto chocado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. Scott me ligou há poucos minutos dizendo "Deaton, Stiles estava pegando fogo! Fogo! Venha urgente para a casa do xerife, por favor". Não tinha como não recusar – Deu de ombros. — Sempre achei que só tivesse a faísca em você, nada demais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você nunca explicou direito essa faísca… – Digo e ele lançou um sorriso misterioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que é fácil de compreender, Stiles. A fagulha torna você sensitivo a esse mundo e pessoas que têm um contato direto com o sobrenatural podem desenvolvê-la, ainda mais alguém que faz parte de um pack tão diversificado ou que possuem parentesco direto com um ser sobrenatural na árvore genealógica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espera, quer dizer que eu só tinha a faísca por que andava com o pessoal? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não. No seu caso, havia algum grau de parentesco que somente ajudou a desenvolver tal fator durante o sacrifício ao nemeton. Mas jamais pensei que aquela fagulha passaria a ser um incêndio como Scott disse – Falou voltando a ter a expressão pensativa. O pessoal somente observava, todos curiosos para o rumo daquela conversa, até eu estava, e acho que Freya estava incrivelmente interessada, já que não desviava o olhar para a maleta e para o homem em minha frente. — Poderia me dizer o que exatamente aconteceu na mansão? Preciso de detalhes para dar o diagnóstico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom… – Os olhares caíram em mim, deixando-me um tanto constrangido, não estava acostumado a ser o centro das atenções. — Não sei quando Klaus chegou ou em que momento começaram a lutar, pois o porão da mansão, devido o fato de usarmos como local para lobisomens locais, possui um isolamento sonoro para não ouvirem os rugidos que eles soltam na lua cheia. Só sei que quando ouvi movimentações, Derek estava voando com a porta do porão atrás de si e caindo no chão em seguida, fingindo estar desacordado durante algum tempo; Klaus aparece e eu corri em sua direção para abraçá-lo, mas logo depois, Derek enfia uma estaca de madeira no coração e o corpo cai em cima de mim, me derrubando no chão com ele por cima de mim. Eu não consegui segurar a raiva que senti dele, lembrando de tudo que ele já fez para mim nesses meses e veio com tudo, de repente eu estava pegando fogo e olhando para furioso, tanto que eu só estendi meu braço e pareceu um lança chama para cima dele. Depois discutimos, ataquei ele mais algumas vezes e eles chegaram…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hm… Você consegue ativar esse fogo a hora que quiser? Sem ficar com raiva ou outro sentimento forte? – Assinto fazendo surgir uma leve labareda em meu dedo indicador. Deaton encarava aquilo com um fascínio tremendo, tão maior quanto a época em que viu os originais pela primeira vez. — Stiles, você pode me mostrar seus olhos?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meus olhos? – Fico confuso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, seus olhos. Eles devem mudar em sua forma sobrenatural, já que é uma característica básica para qualquer espécie – Diz. — Você consegue?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso tentar… – Fecho minhas pálpebras e focalizo a sensação anterior, a da sentida na mansão, abrindo os olhos logo em seguida. — Pronto?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Interessante… Parece que seus olhos estão pegando fogo – Ele diz. — Tenho uma leve suspeita do que seja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que seria? – Scott pergunta. — Um cão do inferno igual o Parrish? – Deaton nega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cães do inferno são espíritos amortais que usam o corpo humano como receptáculos, como uma possessão, ele toma posse do corpo e age conforme seu objetivo natural: manter o sobrenatural em segredo, sem o humano ter ciência de que está sendo possuído. Stiles estava ciente de seus objetivos pelo que foi me dito, além de uma fúria imensa, o motivo de seu despertar. Tudo isso mostra que ele é outro ser sobrenatural – Explica.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então ele é uma kitsune igual à mim? – Yukimura diz, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez no recinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por mais que kitsunes homens sejam raros, Kira, não acho que esse seja o caso. Os olhos dele não estão amarelos ou dourados, o que já contribuiria, é mais um castanho puxado pro laranja em algumas partes – Disse tão pensativo quanto antes e olhou para mim. — Você fez algo além de pegar fogo, Stiles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom… Eu consegui lançar as chamas para cima de Derek, ele até se queimou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenho algumas suspeitas. Noah, você teria algo feito de chumbo? Cem por cento, de preferência – Pede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Devo ter na garagem, de tanto ele levar o jipe para o mecânico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Respeite minha baby, por favor – Digo e o vejo sair para o outro cômodo, voltando em seguida com uma pequena peça de se colocar nos pneus de carros e entregar ao druida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se isso doer, diga – Exige olhando em meus olhos e assinto. Ele aproxima o objeto, encostando em meu braço e sinto como se estivesse queimando e mil agulhas entrassem em contato com minha pele, rapidamente o retiro dali e deixo o mais afastado possível da peça, vendo no local uma mancha de queimadura cicatrizando rápido e se tornando apenas uma vermelhidão logo depois. — Já sei o que você é, não foi tão difícil quanto achei que seria – Sorriu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que sou? – Pergunto curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é uma fênix – Disse fazendo com que todos ficarem surpresos os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O pássaro de fogo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não. A representação do pássaro de fogo é apenas para simbolizar que a liberdade que sua espécie exige para si, também quer dizer que seus sentimentos são um tanto instáveis e intensos, características básicas, acredito que tenha lido isso em algum de meus livros, não? – Anuo. — Pode ser que devido à herança humana, ela tenha estivesse adormecida e só começou a de despertar após o Nogitsune. Mas… – Olhou para meu pai. — Você tem algum parente que sumiu de repente, Noah?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, todos que eu conhecia eram de Beacon e viveram aqui por toda sua vida – Respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então suponho que tenha vindo da parte de sua mãe, as chances dela nunca ter descoberto ou ter tido ciência desse fato são enormes – Falou. — Mais alguma pergunta, Stiles?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Uhm… Se eu morrer, eu volto a vida igual no mito?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Talvez sim, talvez não. Não queremos testar não é? – Brincou. — Não sei dizer com exatidão, fênix são extremamente raras atualmente, muito diferente da época da Grécia Antiga, e seus dados são escassos, mas suponho que sim, afinal, todas as lendas referentes à ela concluem que ela renasce das cinzas, talvez você literalmente morra primeiro e pegue fogo depois para, então, voltar a vida. Praticamente imortal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas… – Franzo a sobrancelha. — Por que quando eu bebi sangue do Klaus eu vomitei?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você bebeu sangue dele? – Isaac pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quando isso aconteceu, Stiles? – Dessa vez foi Scott.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você bebeu sangue dele, Stiles Stilinski – Meu pai se pronunciou. Ops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu posso ter ido com ele… – Coço minha nuca. — Atrás do vampiros que estava matando os cidadãos…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você ainda me deixará cheio de cabelos brancos, filho – Lamentou-se, arrancando um riso meu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O vampiro me atacou, mas se afastou rápido porque meu sangue queimou ele. Depois Klaus me deu seu sangue e eu vomitei, parecia que estava indo bem até a vontade ter vindo com tudo – Dei de ombros. — Saímos dali rapidamente, antes que a polícia chegasse – Sorri amarelo para Noah. — Desculpa, pai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós vamos ter uma conversa muito séria, acabo de descobrir que meu filho estava por trás da morte do "Serial de Beacon"  – Apertou suas têmporas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso é fácil de se explicar. Seu corpo rejeita substâncias energizadas com magia negra, no caso, o sangue dele, já que é ingerindo que se torna um vampiro. O fogo purifica o corpo para a alma. Algo assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É por isso que você usava meus sangue para algumas receitas?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que a primeira vez foi acidente, eu não sabia que aquilo iria acontecer – Falou. — Mas, tecnicamente, foi por isso. Sangue de alguém com uma centelha mágica é um ótimo catalisador e fortificador para poções, semelhante à sangue de duplicata para feitiços. Seu sangue de fênix, agora, é ótimo por conta das habilidades de cura e regeneração – Olha direto para mim. — Se importa de passar depois na clínica para eu pegar um pouco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não – Balanço a cabeça. — E ele? – Indico a cabeça para Klaus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou acordado, love – Meu coração falha uma batida com a voz grave e rouca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olho para baixo espantado e encontro os olhos azuis tão queridos para mim me observando, com um arquear de lábios no rosto e suas covinhas aparecendo. De repente, meus olhos começam a lacrimejar e as primeiras lágrimas descem pela minha bochecha sem desmanchar o sorriso em meu rosto e depois vem mais outras. A emoção era tanta que eu não tinha palavras para expressar. Ele estava bem. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vivo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rodeio sua cabeça em meus braços e a ponho em meu peito, com as costas arqueadas em frente enquanto o abraço, chorando por vê-lo bem, por não perdê-lo, por ainda ter a chance de ter seu sorriso direcionado à mim. Eu sabia que todos estavam nos olhando, sentia os olhares em minha direção observando a minha reação, mas era um alívio tão grande saber que ele não tinha morrido, porque se tivesse, eu mesmo ia na mansão e matava Derek, e bruxa nenhuma iria me impedir de colocar o restante daquela casa abaixo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hey, love, eu estou bem – Sua voz estava mansa, calma, gentil. Me afasto e o encaro, fazendo um leve cafuné em seus cabelos. Suas mãos vão ao meu rosto e limpam as lágrimas remanescentes que desciam ainda. — Não precisa se preocupar, estou aqui, sempre estarei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sempre e para sempre? – Utilizo o lema de sua família, tendo ciência do significado dela para eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sempre e para sempre – De início, ficou me olhando um pouco surpreso, mas sorriu e beijou meus dedos em seguida. — Agora, pare de chorar, okay? Eu gosto de te ver sorrindo, amor. Sorri para mim – Pede e assim faço, não tinha como negar algo para ele no momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele levantou-se do sofá, ficando sentado e analisando todos no cômodo, até parar em sua irmã e seu olhar suavizar. — Irmã, poderia trazer uma daquelas bolsas? A volta dos mortos me deixou faminto – A mesma assente e sai do recinto, voltando logo depois com uma bolsa de sangue e o entrega, não demorando para esvaziá-la. — O que eu perdi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles pegando fogo e encurralando um Derek queimado e maltrapilho quando chegamos – Freya começou. — Tive que prendê-lo na parede com magia para não matar aquele lobisomem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sério? – Arqueia uma sobrancelha para mim, deixando-me corado. — E por que não mataram ele ainda?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eles não deixaram – Revirou os olhos apontando para os membros do pack. — Mas disse que a decisão seria de vocês e não deles. Ele está na mansão ainda, preso por um feitiço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Okay – Assentiu. — Stiles, vamos? – Perguntou já de pé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Onde?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Até a mansão. Nós temos contas a acertar com um certo lobo – Sua expressão estava, de certa forma, divertida. Concordo com a cabeça pronto para ir, mas Scott chamou meu nome antes de eu começar a seguir o vampiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, por favor, não o mate – Pediu com uma expressão um tanto preocupada. Eu entendia o porquê dele estar assim, seu código de moral impedia ultrapassar a linha de tirar uma vida, talvez por ser empático demais e não entender a complexidade que é a vida e o quanto algumas pessoas merecem ou talvez por simplesmente ser o jeito dele, de qualquer forma, eu compreendia, mas não faria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não vou matá-lo, Scott – Sorri para ele, sem mentir, pois não seria eu a matá-lo, mas sim Klaus. Vejo-o suspirar aliviado, eu tinha certeza que estava ouvindo as batidas do meu coração para saber se não estava o enganando, porém eu conseguia mentir muito bem para passar despercebido, ainda mais para eles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nós passamos direto por toda aquela zona que se encontrava no hall da casa e nos outros cômodos, por causa do combate entre Klaus e o Hale, e fomos em direção ao porão logo, encontrando Derek parado no mesmo local, sentado e com as pernas estiradas para frente, uma de suas mãos estava segurando o seu braço direito como se estivesse doendo algo, sua cura estava lenta, acredito que seja devido ao esforço que teve que fazer. Não era a melhor das visões, ver alguém acabado em sua frente, mas, de certa forma, agradável ver que um dos motivos de seus pesadelos está tão pior quanto você, mesmo que seja só fisicamente. Aproximamos-nos dele, mas uma barreira impediu nosso caminho, tornando evidente que o feitiço que Freya estava evidente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi Derek – Klaus começou. — Surpreso em me ver? Acredito que sim – Sorriu de canto. — Sua brincadeirinha de enfiar estacas no meu coração não funcionou, pena, não é? – Debochou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você… Quer, Klaus? – Perguntou arrastado, estava óbvio que não queria fazer esforço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por o fim nas coisas devidamente – Responde. — Já sabe o que vai acontecer aqui, certo? – Os olhos verdes transmitiam sua fúria para o loiro ao meu lado. — Óbvio que sim, está em seu rosto – Sorriu. — Não vamos demorar muito, ainda tenho que cuidar do meu amor e voltar para Nova Orleans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vai ficar quanto tempo na cidade? – Indaguei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Dois dias para cuidar de você e depois eu volto, love – Diz. — Estarei esperando você quando for para lá – Vejo o Hale revirar os olhos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Andem logo… Com isso…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tem razão, não queremos que você fuja de novo – Andou até um pedaço de madeira por ali e pegou na mão, jogando duas vezes para cima e testando sua resistência. — Mesmo que o feitiço de minha irmã não deixaria isso acontecer – Força um riso, depois seu rosto fica sério e um tanto sombrio. — Adeus, Derek, nos vemos no inferno.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tão rápido que nem vi, Klaus lançou a estaca bem no centro do coração do lobisomem, ocasionando na saída de sangue em sua boca, por causa da hemorragia que crescia e inundava os pulmões, e caísse no chão por meio das tosses e a tentativa de respirar ar, morrendo afogado em si mesmo. Era uma visão macabra para mim, não queria que as coisas terminassem assim, mas aconteceram e agora terei que conviver com isso, mais um pesadelo em meio aos sonhos que espero ter daqui para frente. Olhei para Klaus e esse somente veio e me abraçou, levando minha cabeça até seu pescoço e acariciando, dizendo que tudo estava bem agora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E só esperava que ele estivesse certo.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fim de Jogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Já haviam se passado alguns meses desde o incidente com Derek e estava indo tudo bem até agora, formei-me no colégio e fui aprovado para o quântico de Nova Orleans, ou seja, estou morando com Klaus e sua família agora, com ligações diárias minhas para meu pai e Peter somente para saber se ele estava se alimentando corretamente – por saudades também. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claro que nem tudo são flores, quando Scott descobriu que Derek estava morto, porque era óbvio que isso ia acontecer assim que nós saímos da minha casa, ele ficou puto comigo por ter deixado Klaus matá-lo, eu somente ignorei, ele não era a vítima para saber como me sentia, e ficamos sem nos falar por um mês, mas ele me ligou arrasado quando terminou com a Kira e conversamos sobre tudo, desabafando um com o outro e contando as novidades, e não tinha como negar ajuda a ele, mesmo estando um pouco ressentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter não criou caso sobre a morte do sobrinho, parecia já saber o que ia acontecer, e aceitou isso bem, talvez entendesse o sentimento que o vampiro teve ao querer matá-lo e suas razões. Depois disso, ele ficou ainda mais próximo de meu pai, passando até a morar em casa e cozinhar quando não estava fazendo sei-lá-o-que durante o dia, somente à noite que era uma tortura, aguentar ouvir os rangidos da cama e batidas na parede, mesmo que meu quarto ficasse um pouco afastado do deles, eram coisas que filho nenhum deveria ouvir, ainda mais vindo de seus pais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O restante do pack não reagiu tão mal e estavam vivendo sua vida. Isaac cursava letras na Universidade de Beacon Hills junto a Scott, o qual cursava medicina veterinária, sua paixão; Liam ainda estava no High School Beacon Hills; Lydia foi aprovada para psicologia, uma área que a atraiu durante o último ano, na NYU; Kira passou para medicina na mesma faculdade que os garotos e Malia não decidiu fazer nada e optou por tirar um ano para si mesma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando Hope descobriu que eu ia passar a morar com eles, ela começou a me ligar todo dia, na manhã e na noite, contando sobre como seria as coisas por lá, a hora em que nos ficaríamos desenhando, vendo série e nos divertindo com risadas, além das ameaças que Klaus fazia para seus irmãos, o qual rendeu eu brigando com ele durante meia hora por não ser coisa que se diga perto de uma criança. A menina estava ainda mais animada com o passar dos dias e quando eu apareci em sua frente no aeroporto, porque, por mais que eu amasse minha baby, não iria ficar mais de dois dias na estrada só por causa dela, correu para me abraçar e pular em meus braços, rendendo em seu nariz roçando na curvatura do meu pescoço e sentindo meu cheiro. Era uma sensação tão familiar e natural que não tive como não apreciar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O loiro estava sorridente no dia, assim que apareci e Hope veio até mim, ele chegou mais perto e me deu um breve selinho, ficando feliz e sorrisos o restante do dia, sequer fez algum comentário sarcástico para Elijah ou Rebekah, era de se estranhar um pouco tal comportamento. Seus irmãos ficaram impressionados com a forma de agir que ele estava tendo comigo por perto, inclusive Hayley que ficou poucos dias em Beacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E hoje, o dia estava uma loucura com todos os preparativos do evento, Klaus já havia hipnotizado meio mundo para ajudar no casamento de seu irmão e está sumido com Elijah desde cedo, Freya e Rebekah estão ajudando Hayley com seu vestido de casamento, enquanto eu estou me arrumando e cuidando de Hope, a qual está desenhando em seu caderno de desenho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meu terno era um básico mesmo, black-tie, mais folgado, já que eu gosto de usar ternos mais justos em reuniões ou em âmbito profissional. Termino de colocar as abotoaduras que vieram com o terno, Elijah comprou para mim usar hoje e fez questão de ressaltar que queria eu vestindo isso durante a cerimônia, e começo a puxar conversa com a menor enquanto arrumo os últimos detalhes na roupa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Animada para o casamento de sua mãe, Hope? – Olho para ela pelo reflexo, vendo-a levantar a cabeça e me olhar, depositando seu lápis na folha de papel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim – Sorriu. Depois pareceu pensar em algo, concentrando ainda mais em mim. — Sti… Você e meu pai vão se casar? – Arregalo os olhos surpreso pela pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bom, era cedo, muito, para dizer que algo assim aconteceria. Eu amo Klaus, sim, mas só estamos nisso há alguns meses e não sei o que o futuro nos reserva, por mais que já passamos por algo que um casal normal não passaria – nem se fôssemos também –, isso serviu para fortalecer nosso relacionamento, porém não acho que está neste ponto ainda. Quem sabe algum dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viro-me para ela e a vejo em seu vestido branco clássico de dama com um laço verde claro na altura da cintura, como uma cinta, olhando-me com curiosidade e expectativas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É muito cedo para confirmar isso, querida – Sorri, aproximando-me dela. — Quem sabe algum dia – Dou de ombros. — Vamos? – Estendi a mão, ela pega e começamos a descer para ir ao local.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Stiles, eu devo chamar o tio Elijah de pai também? – Pergunta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei se seu pai gostaria – Penso qual seria a reação do vampiro com isso. Assustadora, eu diria. — Por que isso agora, Hope? – Questiono curioso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Porque se você casar algum dia com meu pai, eu teria que te chamar de papai também – Respondeu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Hope – Abaixo-me na sua altura. — Não precisa me chamar de pai senão quiser – Sorri. — Você tem que estar confortável com isso. Mesmo casado com seu pai, caso aconteça, você pode continuar me chamando de Sti ou Stiles, não vou me importar. O mesmo para o Elijah, okay? – Abracei ela. — Mas não na frente do seu pai, ele certamente surtaria – Rimos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ela assente e nós entramos no automóvel indo para o salão onde ocorreria o evento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O salão era como eu chamava a área que ficaria a parte da festa pós cerimônia, mas o evento iria ocorrer mesmo do lado de fora, ao ar livre, por escolha dos noivos. Hayley optou por causa de sua "conexão com a natureza", algo de lobisomem presumo, ou por não ter tido durante seu primeiro casamento; já Elijah disse que gostaria de ter algo do tipo para continuar a tradição viking de casar. Eu achei boa a ideia, não fica dentro dos padrões de que casamento só é em igreja, como retratado na maioria dos filmes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ambiente reservado estava todo lindo e montado para a ocasião. Os bancos brancos e de madeira estavam distribuídos, o suficiente para caber a matilha dos lobos crescentes, em fileiras em frente ao pequeno aro montado de flores brancas para combinar com os assentos, esses estavam com um tecido verde claro preso em pontos estratégicos por um prego e com um buquê de lírios. O tapete era da mesma cor do tecido dos bancos, a fim de destacar a passarela que os noivos passariam na imensidão verde do lugar, e possuía pétalas de flores espalhadas – obviamente postas por alguém –, além de algumas folhas que caíram por ali por causa do vento. O altar não possuía um palco, era bem simples, somente o aro ficaria atrás dos noivos e um juiz, ou padre não saberia dizer, faria toda a cerimônia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eu fiquei com Hope um pouco antes de onde a noiva atravessaria para ir até o altar, pois ela teria que ir na frente de sua mãe no momento em que a música começasse a tocar. Todos os convidados já estavam sentados em seus devidos lugares, alguns vampiros no lado esquerdo, representando os mais íntimos da família Mikaelson, como Marcel e Josh, e no lado direito todos os lobisomens que viviam no pântano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah já estava esperando lá no local do noivo e eu o via mexer em suas abotoaduras como uma forma de extravasar a ansiedade e o nervosismo sentido com a situação, creio que é o primeiro casamento em que ele será o noivo, visto que nunca foi citado um noivo ou noiva durante as discussões sobre os mil anos da família Mikaelson quando eu perguntava, somente por parte de Freya ou Rebekah uma vez ou outra acontecia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A noiva apareceu em um lindo vestido característico do evento, sem calda para arrastar pelo chão, era lindo e elegante o suficiente para parecer um vestido de uma festa em que famosos são convidados. Suas cunhadas vinham logo atrás com um sorriso de rasgar o rosto, animadas demais por ver seu irmão atingir o que tanto merece: a felicidade ao lado da loba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope foi para perto de sua mãe e eu fui para o meu lugar ao lado de Klaus, vendo-o sorrir para mim quando me sento e segurar minha mão depositando um leve selar de lábios em meus dedos. Ele estava feliz também, todos os Mikaelsons na verdade, até Kol, o qual tive o prazer de conhecer alguns dias antes quando ele viera somente para este evento. Pensei que o vampiro loiro iria ser o padrinho de seu irmão, mas me enganei ao ver que nenhum dos dois noivos teria uma madrinha ou padrinho, algo que não entendi bem o porquê.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A música começou, ao som da pequena orquestra exigida pelo nobre, e a marcha da noiva também se iniciou, todos os convidados estavam virados a observando andar devagar com um leve lacrimejar em seus olhos com um buquê de rosas em mãos, destacando a cor no meio de tanto branco. Hope andava à sua frente, jogando um pouco de pétalas no chão conforme ia passando. As duas Mikaelsons de antes se juntaram a nós logo quando a lobisomem chegou ao lado de Elijah, sem desviar sequer o contato olho-no-olho deles. Não conseguia imaginar o quanto estavam felizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os votos foram lindos, leves e cheio de promessas que ele faziam um ao outro, demonstrando todo o amor que eles sentiam e o final também, com menção a Manosque, uma cidade especial para ambos na França. No final, quando eles se beijaram, Klaus abriu o típico sorriso de canto e se aproximou de meu ouvido para sussurrar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Algum dia será nós, love – Sua voz carregada do sotaque britânico que tanto amava. Eu suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não é muito cedo para um pedido de casamento, Niklaus? – Brinquei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não estou pedindo, ainda, Sti – Arqueou mais o canto, chegando mais perto até sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço. — Apenas afirmando o que irá acontecer – Riu, me beijando logo em seguida. — Eu te amo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Também te amo, Klaus – Ri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não preferia estar em nenhum lugar sem ser ao lado dele.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>